Pardonne-moi
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Après l'affaire Reynosa, Gibbs pense pouvoir tirer un trait sur cette partie de son passé. C'est sans compter sur une vidéo où Tony lui annonce que Shannon et Kelly sont vivantes et qu'il...
1. Lundi 13 septembre 2010 ' 07h00

**Titre :** Pardonne-moi

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** N.C.I.S.

**Saison :** Après l'épisode n°801

**Résumé :** Après l'affaire Reynosa, Gibbs pense pouvoir tirer un trait sur cette partie de son passé. C'est sans compter sur une vidéo où Tony lui annonce que Shannon et Kelly sont vivantes et qu'il...

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ça fait des mois que j'ai cette histoire dans la tête. Maintenant que j'ai terminé les autres, je me suis mise à sa rédaction. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! A la question qui va rapidement arriver "Pourquoi Tony... ?", je vous répondrai par une autre question "Vous auriez vraiment préféré un perso inventé ?".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Pardonne-moi<strong>

__Comprendre, c'est pardonner.__

Mme de Staël

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 13 septembre 2010 - 07h00 - Washington D.C. - N.C.I.S. - Open Space<strong>

.

Gibbs avance tranquillement vers son bureau, un café à la main. La journée est à peine commencée que déjà elle s'annonce belle. Le ciel est d'un bleu limpide. La température idéale de ce début de matinée avec un brin de fraîcheur promet un temps des plus agréables pour la journée à venir. Jethro s'installe avec bonheur sur son siège, profitant des derniers instants de calme avant l'arrivée de son équipe et du reste des agents travaillant à l'étage.

Ziva et Tim passent les portes de l'ascenseur quinze minutes plus tard. Il les salue d'un signe de tête tandis qu'ils prennent place à leurs bureaux respectifs. Reynosa et compagnie ne sont plus qu'un souvenir depuis la semaine précédente. Hormis de la paperasse à faire, la journée s'annonce relativement calme, sans enquête. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu de moment de ce genre. Il sait qu'il faut en profiter, du moins les quelques minutes qu'il lui reste avant l'arrivée de son dernier agent.

Sans que cela l'étonne, le courrier est distribué alors que Tony n'est toujours pas arrivé. Régulièrement en retard, mais pas aussi souvent que les gens pourraient le penser, il ne s'en formalise pas. Il ne s'en soucie pas davantage que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il va pouvoir compter quarante-deux bougies sur le gâteau, ou ce qui en tiendra lieu, que lui aura préparé Abby. Selon un rituel dûment établi depuis son entrée au NCIS, il arrive avec autant de retard que son âge. Il sera donc là à huit heure quarante-deux tapante, ni avant, ni après.

Il attrape le courrier du jour déposé sur son bureau. Celui-ci se compose d'une lettre et d'un colis. La première, du service comptabilité, est là pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'ont pas à payer ses amendes pour excès de vitesse et autres infractions au code de la route. Y est adjointe une énième note de frais qui part directement dans la corbeille près de son bureau. Il s'empare ensuite du paquet en papier kraft quasiment carré. Son allure lui fait penser aux boites qui trainent parfois sur le bureau en face du sien. Il le soupèse et parvient à la conclusion que c'est une de ses choses. Il examine l'adresse.

_Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_Washington Navy Yard_

_Building 375 Reem H5_

_Washington DC_

_26374-5636_

La première ligne le surprend, il est rare que l'on mette son titre et son nom complet lorsqu'on lui expédie du courrier. L'écriture est manuscrite et familière. L'expéditeur semble avoir tenu à écrire l'adresse le mieux possible. Il a la sensation que ce n'est pas normal. La nature du paquet, l'écriture et l'absence du nom de celui ou celle qui lui a envoyé cette chose le convainquent que quelque chose ne va pas en même temps que son instinct lui fait comprendre qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va bientôt découvrir.

Débarrassé de son enveloppe de papier, le CD apparaît à la lumière des néons. Enfermé dans sa boite transparente, il ne porte qu'une inscription au marqueur : _Pardonne-moi._

Aussitôt, c'est une véritable alarme qui retentit dans sa tête. Il y a un problème, un énorme problème même. Il insère le disque dans le lecteur. Même si il lui a fallu du temps, il sait faire fonctionner la machine et aller voir ce que contient le CD. En cas d'oubli, une feuille avec le récapitulatif de toutes les manipulations à effectuer se trouve dans le tiroir du haut de son bureau.

Comme il s'y attendait, ça ne marche pas. Il a beau cliquer sur ouvrir, rien n'y fait, l'écran n'affiche aucun changement.

- McGee ! appelle-t-il agacé.

L'informaticien ne perd pas de temps et se rue à son secours. Ayant, comme Ziva, observé son patron agir. Il sait ce qu'il se passe. En quelques clics et tapotage de clavier, une fenêtre s'ouvre demandant un mot de passe.

- Pardonne-moi, grogne le chef d'équipe.

Timothy ne bronche pas et tape les deux mots avant d'appuyer sur entrée. À ses côtés, Ziva scrute l'écran avec attention.

Une vidéo se lance automatiquement. L'image est nette et montre un canapé de cuir beige. Derrière se distingue un mur de tapisserie dont la couleur jaune a passé. Une personne s'installe.

- Tony ! s'étonne Tim.

Ziva semble aussi stupéfaite que lui. Seul le patron reste stoïque. Il vient de mettre un nom et un visage sur l'expéditeur à l'écriture si familière.

- Salut Gibbs, commence Tony. Je suppose qu'au moment où tu regardes ça, tu es assis à ton bureau avec McGee et Ziva derrière toi. Pas vrai ?

Il a un sourire triste. Ses yeux s'égarent un instant sur la droite avant de revenir à l'objectif de la caméra

- Je ne viendrai pas au NCIS aujourd'hui, Gibbs. Je n'y viendrai plus. Si j'étais optimiste, je pourrais te dire que je m'absente quelques temps. Seulement je suis réaliste.

Il marque une pause.

- Je me doute que vous vous posez tous plein de questions en ce moment. Je vais y répondre, mais pas dans ce message. J'ai envoyé un autre paquet à Abby. À l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà l'avoir ouvert et vous attendre de pied ferme au labo avec Ducky. Vous n'allez pas y aller. Vous allez l'appeler et leur donner rendez-vous au MTAC. Ce que vous allez apprendre ne doit pas en sortir, pas tant que vous ne connaitrez pas toute l'histoire.

Il sourit de nouveau, mais plus franchement qu'avant.

- Vous n'aurez pas assez de la journée pour visionner toutes les bandes, sauf si vous faîtes une nuit blanche. Ça va être la plus longue séance ciné de votre vie. Prévoyez en conséquence. À tout de suite !

.

Une clé usb dans les mains, Abby s'assoit devant un des ordinateurs. Encore toute retournée de la vidéo de Tony qu'elle vient de voir, c'est comme un automate qu'elle lance la première vidéo qu'elle contient. Elle rejoint ensuite les autres, assis sur les fauteuils, qui attendent fébrilement le début du film.

Elle s'est tout juste installée que Tony apparaît de nouveau sur l'écran géant. Il tient la caméra à la main, près de son visage.

- Gibbs, c'est surtout à toi que sont destinées ces vidéos, mais les autres aussi doivent savoir. Savoir quoi tu me diras ? Eh bien, la vérité, simplement la vérité.

Il détourne la caméra de lui pour la fenêtre ouverte à côté de laquelle il se tient. Il la braque à l'extérieur. C'est un jardin ceinturé de grandes haies qu'ils découvrent. En son centre, trois silhouettes jouent avec un ballon, ce qu'en Amérique ils appellent généralement le soccer et que le reste du monde nomme football.

- Tu les vois ? demande Tony.

Un adolescent tente de prendre la balle à une jeune femme tandis qu'une autre, bien plus vieille qu'eux, cherche une ouverture pour l'imiter. Un zoom permet soudain de mieux les distinguer et de les entendre. Des éclats de rire résonnent dans la salle.

- Tu les reconnais ? continue Tony en braquant l'objectif sur la femme la plus âgée.

Jethro retient son souffle.

- Oui, c'est bien elle. C'est Shannon, ta femme. Et à côté, dit-il en changeant de cible, c'est Kelly. Elle a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. C'était quand elle avait sept ans. Elle en a vingt-six aujourd'hui.

Le visage de l'agent apparaît de nouveau.

- Cela fait dix-neuf ans qu'elles ont quitté ta vie Gibbs et dix-neuf ans qu'elles sont entrées dans la mienne.


	2. 08h17

**08h17 - MTAC**

.

- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, continue Tony. C'est normal et je t'assure que je vais tout expliquer. Avant ça, je tiens à préciser deux choses. Pendant des années, je n'ai jamais su qui elles étaient et je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir. Ensuite, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ta famille était en danger. C'est pour cette raison que je ne t'ai rien dit quand j'ai su. À présent, je le peux, elle ne risque rien.

Il braque de nouveau la caméra vers le jardin et zoome sur l'adolescent.

- Tu vois cet ado ? Il s'appelle Matt, c'est ton fils et celui de Shannon, le frère de Kelly.

Tony retourne la caméra vers lui.

- Tu sauras bientôt tout Gibbs. Pour cela, il suffit que tu visionnes chacune des vidéos que contient la clé. J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras.

L'écran devient noir de nouveau. La vidéo 0 est terminée.

Les regards se braquent sur l'ancien marine. Il tente de se contrôler, mais son visage laisse filtrer son émotion.

- Je lance la vidéo suivante ? demande Abby d'une petite voix.

- S'il te plait, répond Jethro sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

La gothique se lève pour rejoindre la place qu'elle occupait il y a quelques minutes encore et s'exécute.

L'image est moins nette que les deux dernières fois. Ce n'est pas le même modèle de caméra. Celui-ci est plus ancien. Elle est braquée vers un fauteuil de couleur sombre, un marron affreux en accord avec la peinture des murs. Une personne s'assoit, Tony. Il est très jeune. Ils le reconnaissent sans souci, mais c'est étrange de le voir ainsi. Une chemise bleue ciel sur le dos, un jean usé, des cheveux en bataille, il n'a pas grand chose à voir avec celui en habituel costume cravate. Il a également l'air mal à l'aise, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

- Heu... salut, dit-il. Je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo, mais je préfère Tony. On est le mardi 5 mars 1991, comme vous devez le voir en bas à droite de l'image, il est quinze heures. J'ai vingt-deux ans, j'en aurais vingt-trois le treize septembre prochain. Je suis à l'école de police, en deuxième année*****, après une fac de sport et... je crois que je vais arrêter là ! Pas besoin que je fasse ma biographie complète, non plus !

Cette fois, il sourit, de ce sourire franc et immense qui lui est propre.

- Je fais cette vidéo pour des gens dont je connais pas encore l'existence, reprend-il plus sérieusement, mais qui sont quelque part dans le monde. Je le fais pour eux, pour vous, pour que vous sachiez ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il marque une pause.

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai fais la connaissance d'une femme et d'une petite fille. On a tenté de les tuer et on a presque réussi. La femme rousse, dont j'ignore toujours l'identité, se trouve dans le coma le plus profond qui soit. Les médecins doutent qu'elle se réveille un jour. Elle est enceinte, le bébé va bien. Quant à sa fille, c'est ce que je suppose du moins, elle a été blessée elle aussi, mais moins gravement. Elle est également dans le coma, mais un bien plus léger dont elle devrait sortir d'ici peu. Elles étaient dans une voiture dont le chauffeur est mort d'une balle dans la tête, causant la sortie de route du véhicule. Je suis arrivé quelques minutes après que ça se soit produit.

« Qu'est-ce-que je foutais là ? Je profitais de mes vacances pour trouver un meilleur itinéraire pour le Mexique et la pause printemps que je fais chaque année avec mes potes de fac. Je n'aurais jamais dû passer par là, mais je venais de rater le dernier l'embranchement. C'est une bonne chose finalement. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'entre les soins intensifs et la morgue, tout s'est joué à la minute près.

« Je ne suis pas naïf, le fait qu'on ait tué l'homme au volant n'est pas anodin, mais comme aucun d'eux trois n'avaient de papiers ou de bagages, je ne peux rien déterminer avec précision. Plus exactement, il n'y en avait plus. Le véhicule s'est embrasé peu après l'accident. Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà en flamme. Les deux passagères étaient à l'arrière et elles étaient ma priorité, tant pis pour le reste.

« La petite a eu le plus de chance. Le feu ne l'a pas atteinte. Elle a une importante commotion cérébrale, plusieurs côtes cassées et pas mal d'hématomes, mais elle s'en remettra sans problème. Pour le choc à la tête, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille pour se prononcer. La femme par contre, c'est différent. Elle est brûlée au troisième degré sur une bonne partie du corps. Jusqu'à ce matin, les docs affirmaient qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir. Maintenant le discours est autre. Son corps se remettra, même si il faudra plusieurs mois, mais ils pensent qu'elle ne se réveillera pas. Si elle n'avait pas été dans le coma, ils l'y auraient plongé de toute façon à cause de ses blessures. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle respire seule. Le bébé qu'elle porte a huit semaines. Il va bien.

« Bref, voilà ce qu'il en est de leur état de santé. Pour ce qu'il leur est arrivé, j'ai plusieurs d'hypothèses, mais aucune certitude. Néanmoins, j'ai pris des dispositions. Si le tireur apprend qu'elles sont vivantes, il va vouloir faire une nouvelle tentative. Dès que je les ai tirées de la voiture, c'est ce que j'ai conclu. Alors j'ai fait un choix. J'ignore pour l'instant si j'ai fait le meilleur ou le pire de ma vie, l'avenir nous le dira.

Il s'arrête de parler pour tirer une feuille de papier de sa poche. Il la déplie puis relève la tête vers l'objectif.

- Dès mon arrivée à l'hôpital, je me suis rendu à la morgue. La chance m'a souri ce coup-ci. Ce qui me change puisque j'attire les problèmes. Je vous jure, un véritable aimant !

Il secoue la tête de désespoir. Au MTAC, des sourires s'affichent sur les lèvres sans qu'ils puissent être réprimés.

- Enfin, là j'ai eu de la chance. Bien sûr tout est relatif puisque que pour d'autres ça n'a pas été le cas.

Il montre la feuille à l'objectif.

- Vous voyez ces deux noms ? Ils appartiennent aux deux corps que j'ai substitués à ceux de la petite et de la femme. En résumé, je les ai faites passer pour mortes. Ça a été plus simple que ce que je pensais. Le médecin légiste a accepté de m'aider. En même temps quand vous voyez défiler des types pas clairs, généralement armés, qui cherchent les deux victimes de l'accident de la route, ça vous motive. Je sais que parmi eux il avait des flics, des vrais et pas des pourris. Seulement, tant que j'ignore toute l'histoire, je refuse de prendre de risque. Elles ont été à deux doigts d'y passer, c'est pas pour que je les expédie dans un cercueil maintenant !

Il replie la feuille et la range.

- Les corps de ces deux autres personnes étaient en bon état, pour l'enfant du moins. La femme s'est suicidée en se jetant d'une falaise et elle a les cheveux roux. C'est la seule chose qui permet de l'identifier. Son visage est méconnaissable, y compris ses yeux. En s'aidant des feuilles de soin de Jane Doe, le doc a rendu un rapport d'autopsie plus vrai que nature, pareille pour la petite que les infirmières ont appelé Emma pour l'instant. Pour la grossesse, d'un commun accord avec le doc, elle n'est pas mentionnée. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait été au courant et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Ce sera assez dur pour la famille, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Si jamais quelqu'un se renseignait à ce sujet, l'excuse est toute trouvée, il manque une feuille dans le rapport. Le souci en ce qui concerne la fille de la morgue, c'est qu'elle ne ressemble pas à un pantin désarticulé.

Il s'enfonce dans le fauteuil.

- Comme il fallait bien justifier la disparition de ces deux corps aux familles, il n'a resté qu'une solution, l'incinérateur. Les familles croient donc qu'elles ne sont plus que cendre à cause d'une erreur, de même que le corps de deux autres hommes. S'il n'y avait eu qu'elles, ça aurait pu paraître suspect. Au sujet des deux gars, c'étaient des salopards que les habitants du coin se sont félicités de voir ad patres. Les corps de celles qui sont devenues les Doe sont donc en partie brûlés. Les cheveux roux de l'adulte et la couleur des yeux de l'enfant sont les seules choses identiques aux originales en plus de leur taille et de leur poids. Les flics les ont récupérés après que les types louches les ai vus. Ils ignorent qui elles sont. Ceux pour ils bossaient en venant les chercher, par contre, oui.

Il soupire.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître horrible ce que j'ai fait. Une famille quelque part est en train de les pleurer. Vous les avez pleurées. J'aurais pu demander de l'aide aux flics pour qu'ils les protègent, c'est ce que vous vous dîtes. De raisonnements en déductions, on arrive facilement à la conclusion de qui elles sont. Elles font partie du WITSEC, notre programme de protection des témoins.

Son regard se fait dur.

- Je ne vais pas vous ressortir l'article qui l'autorise, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Je vais vous rappeler une chose. C'est le FBI qui s'est occupé d'elles. C'était un de leurs agents au volant qui s'est fait tuer. Et il y a une chose à laquelle vous n'avez pas pensé jusque là à mon avis. Si un tueur a pu les retrouver dans un coin paumé comme celui-ci, c'est forcément qu'il a eu les infos quelque part.

Il attend une seconde, puis lâche avec gravité.

- Il y a eu des fuites au FBI. Tout laisse croire qu'il y a un pourri au sein de l'agence.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>_Je prends des libertés avec la formation des policiers pour les besoins de l'histoire. Mais ça reste anecdotique._

* * *

><p><strong>Et... fini pour aujourd'hui ! <strong>**Je sens poindre la crise d'AIPM, d'autant que vous n'aurez pas de suite avant trois semaines au moins. ****Ca vous plait quand même ? Je continue l'histoire ou pas ?**


	3. 08h34

**JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! ! ! ****Avouez-le, vous pensiez que je vous avais oubliés. Eh bien, non, c'est juste que ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas internet. Donc pour poster... **

**Merci pour vos coms ! PBG, loow, Pika, abbyrland, diamsley, Pline, love FMA, WJ, Ayahne, 1fan, MC : je vous adore ! ****J'espère vraiment que cette suite va vous plaire. **

**Pour l'actu : j'ai des OS en stock, des bonus de _Modus Vivendi_ et des _Tripl's_ ainsi qu'un _OS sur demande_. ****Et j'ai plein de fic en retard ! ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>08h34<strong>

.

La bande s'est arrêtée sur la phrase effrayante de Tony. Ducky, assis près de Gibbs, se tourne vers lui inquiet.

- Jethro ?

- Je vais bien, répond-il d'une voix égale. Lance la suivante, Abby.

La jeune femme échange un regard avec Tim à ses côtés. Celui-ci lui fait comprendre qu'il faut qu'elle le fasse. La laborantine n'aime pas ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est pourtant ce qui doit se passer. Alors elle se lève et se réinstalle devant l'ordinateur. Elle tape longtemps sur les touches. Enfin, elle se lève, une souris identique à celle de son labo à la main. Elle se met face à Gibbs.

- Clic gauche pour lancer la vidéo suivante, annonce-t-elle, clic droit pour faire pause.

Il la remercie du regard. Elle retourne à sa place. Il lance le nouveau film.

Cette fois, c'est une chambre d'hôpital qui apparaît. Un lit entouré d'une sorte de rideau transparent, un patient, des machines qui l'entourent, des bips à la régularité de métronome, la couleur immaculée des draps, des murs, tout le prouve.

- Bonjour à vous, annonce la voix de Tony. Nous sommes le dimanche 10 mars. Après avoir longtemps hésité, j'ai décidé de vous montrer nos deux patientes. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que vous les voyez dans cet état, mais je pense que c'est important.

Il s'approche du lit.

- Voici notre Jane Doe, dont j'ai hâte de connaître les nom et prénom. Je ne vais pas m'attarder dans sa chambre. Les médecins ont interdit toute visite. Il faut que je sois parti avant qu'une infirmière débarque.

Il fait un zoom sur son visage, puis descend le long de son corps.

- Je suppose que vous avez du mal à la reconnaître avec tous ces bandages et la tenture de plastique. Je ne peux pas la franchir. C'est une bulle stérile.

Il revient sur son visage et s'y attarde. Sous la cascade de cheveux roux, mangé par des bandages, son visage apparaît. Impossible de distinguer ses traits ou de s'en faire une idée précise. La femme semble toute fois apaisée.

- Je dois partir, annonce Tony avant de couper le film.

Une seconde l'écran devient noir puis une nouvelle chambre d'hôpital se découvre. Une enfant paraît dormir sur le lit en son centre. Au MTAC, Gibbs crispe ses mains sur les accoudoirs en reconnaissant sa fille.

- Mademoiselle joue les Belle au Bois Dormant, déclare Tony en gardant son objectif sur Kelly. Tout le monde attend son réveil. Cela risque de se produire quand je ne serai pas là. Je dois rentrer à New-York. Si je manque un jour de plus là-bas, je vais me faire virer de l'école. Je ne pourrais revenir que vendredi prochain, dans la nuit. Ça ne me plait pas de les laisser là, mais elles ne sont pas transportables pour l'instant.

Il s'approche du lit.

- Les docs ont mon numéro, au moindre changement ils m'appelleront. En attendant, j'ai de la route à faire.

Il coupe la caméra. C'est la fin de la deuxième vidéo. Gibbs ne perd pas de temps et lance la troisième.

Le visage épuisé de Tony apparaît dans le cadre.

- Salut, dit-il en se frottant les yeux. On est le jeudi 14 mars, il est deux heures du matin.

Il éloigne légèrement l'objectif de lui.

- Ce que vous voyez derrière moi, continue-t-il en montrant du doigt ce qui se trouve dans son dos, c'est une station essence. Ça fait six heures que je roule non stop.

Il étouffe un bâillement.

- Je me suis fait porter pâle pour quitter l'école. Pas sûr qu'on m'ait cru, mais je m'en fous. La moitié des instructeurs peut pas me voir et c'est réciproque. Je ne suis plus à un blâme et une corvée près.

Le plein de son véhicule est terminé. Tenant le caméscope d'une main, il remet tout en place en poursuivant ses explications.

- Le doc m'a appelé tout à l'heure, la petite s'est réveillée. Sauf qu'il y a un problème. Elle ne se souvient de rien. Je ne parle pas seulement de l'accident ou d'une simple amnésie rétrograde. Elle a perdu la totalité de la mémoire. Elle ignore qui elle est.

Il essuie sa main sur un chiffon et le jette sur la banquette arrière. Il attrape ensuite son portefeuille.

- Elle a fait une crise de panique à son réveil. Ce qui en soit n'a rien d'étonnant. Elle est sous sédatif pour l'instant. Elle devrait dormir toute la nuit. J'espère être arrivé pour son prochain réveil. Être entouré de blouses blanches a quelque chose de flippant, j'en sais quelque chose. Enfin, personnellement, ça m'insupporte. Je pars toujours plus tôt que ce que voudraient les médecins quand j'y suis.

Il regarde l'objectif.

- Je vous en dirai plus quand j'y serai.

Fondu noir de quelques secondes, puis la pièce au fauteuil chocolat apparaît. Tony est avachi dedans. Sa tête repose dans la paume de sa main. L'accoudoir supporte son coude. La caméra est posée sur la table en face de lui.

- Il est quinze heures et je reviens de l'hôpital, annonce-t-il. J'ai vu la petite, j'ai discuté avec elle. Comme annoncé, c'est le trou noir. Je lui ai expliqué l'accident. J'ai hésité, mais je lui ai dit qu'on avait tué le chauffeur de la voiture. Elle l'a relativement bien pris, mais ça ne l'a pas aidé à se souvenir. Quand elle sera d'attaque, je l'emmènerai voir sa mère. Parce que c'est elle, j'en ai la certitude.

Il ferme les yeux quelques instants.

- Elle ne connait pas son prénom, mais il lui en faut bien un.

Il ouvre ses paupières.

- On en a passé pas mal et son choix s'est finalement arrêté sur Emma, celui que lui ont donné les infirmières. Ce n'est pas le sien, c'est certain, mais en attendant qu'on le trouve, ce sera celui-là. J'ai parlé avec les médecins. Ils sont incapables de dire si elle retrouvera la mémoire. Je vais donc devoir m'occuper d'elle.

Un ange passe.

- J'ai l'impression de m'être embarqué dans quelque chose qui me dépasse, soupire-t-il. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ce qui ne devait être que du provisoire va devenir définitif. Les quelques semaines que je prévoyais vont se transformer en mois. J'ai même le sentiment que ce sera des années. J'espère vraiment me tromper. Sinon, ça veut dire qu'une famille vivra avec la certitude qu'elles sont mortes pendant tout ce temps. Il y aura des conséquences, même si j'ignore lesquelles. Je ne peux pas non plus revenir en arrière et dire la vérité. Si j'avoue ce que j'ai fait, elles seront forcément en danger de mort. Je les préfère en vie sans identité que mortes avec. Ah oui, ça m'amènera des problèmes aussi. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi l'important, ce sont elles.

Il se redresse.

- J'irai à l'hôpital tout à l'heure. La petite vous parlera. Je crois que c'est d'autant plus important qu'elle le fasse que la situation risque de durer. Pour l'instant, dodo. Je suis vanné.

Fin de la vidéo.


	4. 08h57

**08h57**

.

Cette fois, Gibbs attend avant de lancer la vidéo suivante, la quatre. La perspective de voir Kelly l'effraie. Les autres sont silencieux à ses côtés. Ducky, Abby, Tim et Ziva n'osent pas prononcer un mot, bouger un cil. Ils sont soulagés quand l'écran affiche une chambre d'hôpital. Un zoom montre Kelly assise sur son lit qui regarde dans l'objectif.

- Qu'est-ce-que je dis ? demande-t-elle.

- Ce que tu veux, répond Tony. La date d'aujourd'hui par exemple.

- Alors on est vendredi, le 15 mars. Faut que je dise l'année aussi ?

- C'est toi qui vois.

- On est en 1991. J'ai... enfin on pense que j'ai sept ou huit ans et on m'a appelé Emma. Je me souviens de rien. J'ai essayé de me rappeler, mais j'y arrive pas !

Son visage devient triste.

- J'ai été voir la dame. Tony dit que c'est ma maman. Moi, je me souviens pas d'elle. Je veux me souvenir !

- Ça va venir, assure Tony.

Elle sourit.

- Oui.

- Dis-nous comment tu vas ?

- Bien, mais ça me fait mal là.

Elle pointe ses côtes du doigt.

- Le docteur a dit que ça va se réparer. J'aimerais que ça le soit déjà.

Elle sourit plus franchement.

- Dès qu'il sera d'accord, je vais pouvoir sortir ! Je vais aller habiter avec Tony à New-York ! Il a promis qu'on irait voir la Statue de la Liberté !

Son excitation est perceptible.

- Oui, rit Tony, et je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû attendre avant de dire ça. Mademoiselle ne va pas me lâcher tant qu'on n'y aura pas été ! Quant à sa mère, on reviendra la voir chaque weekend et dès qu'elle sera transportable, je la ferai transférer dans un hôpital là-bas.

- Même que bientôt on prendra l'avion !

- Je suis en train de voir avec l'administration pour être son tuteur et le responsable de sa mère. Quand j'aurai tous les papiers, l'avion sera plus simple, rapide et reposant que la voiture.

- Il a fait croire qu'il nous a sauvées de notre maison qui brûlait.

- Il fallait que je trouve une explication plausible à leur présence ici puisque on les croit mortes. J'ai donc dit que je les avais sorties d'une maison en flamme. Il y a eu plusieurs incendies dans la région, personne n'a été vérifié, d'autant que j'ai ajouté que c'était des touristes.

- Il a aussi dit qu'il sait qui on est.

- Pour être exact que j'ai plusieurs pistes pour le découvrir. Dans le coin, les gens ne sont pas très regardants. Ça a pas mal d'avantages.

- Et c'est le meilleur pour les mensonges !

- Je sais, j'ai raté ma vocation, j'aurais dû être acteur.

Kelly fait un immense sourire sur lequel la vidéo se termine. Tout redevient noir et silencieux au MTAC.

- Ducky, demande Ziva, il est possible de ne jamais retrouver la mémoire après l'avoir perdue ?

- Oui, c'est possible.

Jethro intègre l'information et clique sur la souris.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 5 - Samedi 23 mars 1991 - Kelly<strong>

L'image est trouble, puis ils voient Kelly s'asseoir contre un mur.

- Quand j'ai dit assis-toi, déclare la voix de Tony, je ne voulais pas dire sur le sol. J'ai un canapé je te signale !

- Je préfère être là, rétorque-t-elle en détournant la tête sur sa droite.

- Mais tu...

- C'est toi qui as dit qu'il fallait que je parle à la caméra régulièrement.

- Ai-je parlé du lino ?

- Non, mais moi je préfère.

- D'accord, soupire Tony, fais comme tu veux.

L'enfant sourit et reporte son attention sur l'appareil en train de la filmer.

- Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je suis arrivée à New-York avec Tony. C'est super grand ! On est parti hier soir de l'hôpital et on a roulé toute la nuit en faisant des pauses. Moi j'ai surtout dormi, je m'en suis pas trop rendu compte. Cet après-midi on va faire les magasins. Il me faut des vêtements. Je suis sûr que ça va être marrant, mais Tony râle. Il aime pas trop faire ça pour lui alors pour moi, une fille... il fait la grimace. Moi c'est quand j'ai vu ma chambre que je l'ai faite. C'est pas décoré, y a que des affiches de film. C'est nul !

- J'entends tout ! clame Tony. Et ma déco est très bien.

- Pas pour ma chambre !

- C'était mon bureau !

- Et alors ?

- Regarde la caméra !

Kelly sourit à l'objectif.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Pour ma chambre, c'est nul.

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 26 mars 1991 - Kelly<strong>

- Aujourd'hui, déclare-t-elle installée comme la fois précédente, Tony a commencé à peindre ma chambre. C'est cool !

- C'est pas toi qui tiens le pinceau !

- Il râle parce qu'il a eu du mal à ouvrir le pot et qu'il s'en est mis plein partout !

- Ils ont qu'à en faire des plus pratiques !

- Dis, c'est moi qui leur parle ou c'est toi ?

- C'était une chemise neuve !

- On ira t'en racheter une.

- J'y tenais !

- Emmène-là au pressing.

- Occupe-toi de la caméra !

Elle fait un immense sourire.

- Il est pas de bonne humeur aussi parce que ses amis arrêtent pas de se moquer de lui. Normalement, il devrait vivre à l'école avec les autres, surtout depuis qu'il a séché les cours, mais il a inventé une histoire pour être dans l'appartement avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas séché ! J'étais occupé ailleurs, tu devrais le savoir !

- Il a séché.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche 7 avril 1991 - Kelly<strong>

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu parler, annonce l'enfant, mais on a été super occupés. On a pu aller voir Maman le weekend dernier, mais pas aujourd'hui. À la place, on a été voir la Statue de la Liberté. C'était génial ! J'ai pris des photos et j'ai filmé, mais sur une autre cassette.

Elle enlève la casquette qu'elle porte sur la tête.

- I love NY, lit-elle, ben c'est vrai. Demain, je retourne à l'école ! Jusque là, c'était la voisine qui me gardait quand Tony était pas là. Elle s'appelle Gretchen. J'aime pas ce nom, mais elle est sympa. Pour les papiers, c'est bon. Tony s'est débrouillé pour les avoir super vite, je sais pas comment il a fait. Pour l'instant je m'appelle Emma DiNozzo. Ça fait classe je trouve, même si c'est pas mon nom. Enfin, ça, j'essaie de pas trop y penser. Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait pas forcer les choses, ça changerait rien. Ça me ramènera pas la mémoire plus vite.

Elle remet la casquette.

- Je vous parlerai dès que j'aurais des choses à raconter. Si c'est la routine, non. Alors faudra pas vous inquiéter si des fois il se passe longtemps sans que je vienne vous parler, pareil pour Tony.

Elle fait signe de la main.

- À bientôt !


	5. 09h15

**09h15**

.

**Vidéo 6 - Samedi 27 avril 1991 - Kelly**

- Bonjour Maman, salue la petite fille en pointant le caméscope vers Shannon. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui filme. Les docteurs ont encore dit que je pouvais pas rester longtemps avec toi et que je dois pas passer le rideau en plastique. Ils se répètent, un peu comme des perroquets.

L'horizon se fait plus bas. La fillette s'est assise.

- Tony dit qu'il faut que je te parle, comme à la caméra. Je dois raconter ce qui m'arrive. Je fais les deux en même temps pour pas me répéter comme les docteurs. J'espère que ça te gêne pas.

Elle s'attarde sur son ventre.

- Le bébé va bien. C'est un garçon. Je vais avoir un petit frère, c'est génial ! J'ai hâte qu'il soit là. Peut-être que tu te réveilleras à ce moment là. Ce serait vraiment bien. Et puis je me rappellerai peut-être.

Elle revient sur son visage.

- À l'école, ça se passe bien. Je me suis faite des copains. Tony m'y emmène le matin et le soir c'est Gretchen qui vient me chercher et me garde jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Il est gentil tu sais. Je l'aime beaucoup. Il fait tout pour que je sois pas malheureuse. Il s'occupe très bien de moi. Il m'aide pour les devoirs. Il me rassure quand je fais des cauchemars ou quand je suis triste. Une fois, il a même été d'accord pour que je dorme avec lui. J'avais fait un mauvais rêve. On fait des balades aussi. Il m'a emmené au cinéma. Il adore les films. Il en connait plein, même les dessins animés. Il lit aussi, même si il fait croire que non. Il dit qu'il aime pas ça et que ça fait pas classe ou un truc comme ça. N'empêche que je le vois souvent en train de lire des gros romans. Et puis, il est abonné au_ National Geographic_. Il peut pas dire que ça fait classe !

Elle marque une pause.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup retrouver la mémoire. Je saurais qui je suis, qui est mon papa... ce serait bien. Mais en même temps, ça voudrait dire que je quitterais Tony. Et ça, je veux pas, je l'aime bien moi ! Il est un peu comme le papa que je connais pas et un grand frère. Je l'adore, mais faut pas lui dire. Il s'est fâché quand j'ai dit que j'aimerais rester tout le temps avec lui. Il a dit que dès que tu es réveillée et que tu peux t'occuper de moi, on se verra plus et que c'est mieux comme ça. Pareil si je me souviens. Alors j'ai plus trop envie de me souvenir. Tu comprends ?

Elle soupire.

- C'est nul qu'il soit aussi têtu. Des fois, je me demande s'il le fait exprès de vouloir être malheureux. Comme si c'était mal de s'occuper de moi. C'est vrai, on dirait que c'est ce qui pense. Il croit qu'il ne doit pas m'aimer parce qu'il en a pas le droit et que c'est de sa faute si on est séparées de notre famille. Mais je m'en rappelle pas ! Alors qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire ? Et puis il nous a sauvées ! Tant pis si y a des gens qui nous croient mortes. Sans ça, on serait pas vivantes. Pff. Quelle tête de mule quand même !

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 7 - Lundi 1er juillet 1991 - Tony<strong>

- Salut, dit-il las assis sur le sol au même endroit que Kelly quelques mois plus tôt. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne vous ai pas parlé. En même temps que dire quand il n'y a aucun changement important à signaler ? Même la petite a refusé de le faire. Enfin, elle, c'est différent, elle me fait la tête. Depuis que je lui ai réexpliqué qu'elle retrouverait sa famille dès qu'elle se souviendrait ou que sa mère se réveillerait, elle boude. Pas tout le temps, bien sûr, seulement quand il s'agit de vous parler ou que ce sujet est abordé. Je ne sais pas de qui elle tient ce caractère buté, mais c'est impressionnant. Soi-disant que je suis pareil. C'est faux, nous sommes d'accord.

Il se laisse aller contre le mur.

- Que vous dire ? Eh bien, que ce sont les vacances d'été, que je passe tout mon temps à m'occuper de la petite. Je ne l'appellerai pas Emma devant vous, je crois que ce serait trop bizarre.

Il regarde l'objectif.

- J'ai enfin pu faire transférer sa mère à New-York, ce qui n'a pas été rien. Elle va beaucoup mieux, même si la guérison ne pourra jamais être totale sans son réveil. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est s'il se produit dans plusieurs années. Je parle de sa santé. Passer autant de temps dans le coma n'est pas bon pour le corps. Quant au bébé, qui va très bien, sa naissance est prévue pour début octobre. Là aussi, ça ne me rassure pas.

Il secoue la tête.

- Ne pensons pas au pire. Parlons d'autre chose, de la taupe par exemple. Pour ça c'est simple. Tant que je ne serai pas monté à un certain niveau dans la police, je ne pourrai pas agir comme je le souhaite. Pour la trouver, je vais devoir attendre plusieurs années, sauf miracle. Rien que de penser au temps que ça va me prendre de faire tomber ce pourri, je déprime. Même avec le réveil ou les souvenirs des Doe, ça ne m'avancera pas. Je ne préfère pas faire de suppositions sur ce sujet et plutôt m'en tenir aux faits. Pour l'instant, je suis dans l'incapacité de découvrir son identité. Je peux juste protéger les filles en dissimulant les leurs.

Il se redresse.

- Sinon, je vous annonce que j'ai commencé un album photo qui fera aussi office de journal où je mets tout ce qui a trait à la vie quotidienne de la petite. Par exemple, notre visite de la Statue de la Liberté y est racontée en mots et en images. J'y adjoindrai toutes les vidéos qui s'y rapportent. Toutes les autres où je vous parle des grands changements et des choses importantes sur la taupe, l'identité et la protection des filles, je le mettrai à part. Je ferai un montage un jour pour toutes les regrouper. Tout s'enchaînera et se sera plus pratique. Logiquement, au moment où voyez ces images, c'est déjà le cas. Donc, si vous voyez de nouveau des périodes de plusieurs mois sans vidéos, c'est normal. C'est que celles qui ont été réalisées sont pour l'album ou plutôt les albums.

Il commence à se relever.

- On se voit plus tard. Bye.


	6. 09h27

**09h27**

.

**Vidéo 8 - Vendredi 13 septembre 1991 - Kelly**

Elle s'installe sur le sol à sa place habituelle. Un immense sourire étire ses lèvres comme la fatigue ses traits.

- Bonjour !

Son sourire se fait plus grand.

- Aujourd'hui j'ai plein de nouvelles à vous annoncer et que des bonnes !

Elle laisse passer un temps, ménageant le suspens. Puis :

- J'ai un petit frère !

Elle est surexcitée.

- Il est né cette nuit, le même jour que Tony ! J'ai pas tout compris ce qu'on dit les docteurs, mais, même si il est né en avance, il va bien et Maman aussi. Ça c'est sûr.

Son visage se fronce.

- Maman s'est pas réveillée par contre. Les médecins s'en doutaient mais, moi, ça me plait pas. Si elle se réveille pas quand le bébé nait, quand est-ce-que ce sera ?

Elle secoue la tête en soupirant avant de reporter son attention vers l'objectif et de sourire de nouveau.

- Il lui faut un prénom maintenant à mon petit frère ! Je sais que Tony a une idée, mais il a dit que c'était à moi de choisir, pas à lui. Je vais essayer de savoir lequel c'est. Je suis sûre que c'est un super prénom. Je ferai ça tout à l'heure, pour l'instant il se douche.

Elle paraît ennuyée.

- Il est triste parce que le bébé est né le même jour que lui. Je comprends pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis Maman s'est pas réveillée. Heureusement y a personne qui essaye de nous faire du mal. On est à l'abri. D'ailleurs, les vacances c'est fini et j'ai repris l'école. Lui aussi il est à l'école. Il en parle presque pas, donc je peux rien dire dessus. Et puis l'important c'est mon petit frère !

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 14 septembre 1991 - Tony<strong>

Assis au même endroit que Kelly, il a l'air épuisé.

- Salut, lâche-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Comme vous l'a annoncé la petite, le bébé est né. C'est un petit gars en pleine forme. Après une longue discussion, à la limite de l'engueulade, on lui a choisi un prénom, Matt. Pas Matthew, Mathias ou un autre truc du genre, non, juste Matt. C'est un prénom qui me plait beaucoup. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais personne de ce nom, sinon il ne se serait pas appelé comme ça. Même chose si sa sœur ne m'avait pas harcelé pendant vingt-quatre heures pour connaître le prénom que j'aime bien. Je voulais qu'elle choisisse. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans un sens. Elle a choisi un prénom. Mais celui qui _me_ plaisait. Bien sûr, il lui plait aussi. Selon ses propres mots, il est « trop génial » et ça lui va « super bien ».

Il soupire.

- Je m'en veux. Je savais que dès que je lui donnerait le prénom, elle déciderait que son frère s'appellerait comme ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais qu'elle choisisse seule. Vous ne pouvez pas le faire, alors c'est à elle que cette décision revient. Je crois que je lui ai dit parce que je savais qu'elle l'aimerait et que je tenais à ce que le petit s'appelle comme ça. Je vous présente mes excuses. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire. Mais vous pourrez lui donner un autre prénom dès que vous le retrouverez. Celui-ci deviendra le second. Je doute que vous puissiez le supprimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 14 septembre 1991 - Kelly<strong>

La caméra est braquée sur une couveuse où se trouve un nouveau né.

- Je vous présente Matt, déclare la fillette d'une voix solennelle.

À travers la paroi de plastique, on distingue un léger duvet blond sur son crâne. Les poings serrés, il dort du sommeil du juste.

- Bientôt, il viendra à la maison avec nous. Sa chambre et ses affaires sont prêtes. Maman ira dans un autre hôpital aussi, un spécial où on s'occupera bien d'elle.

Elle zoome sur le visage du bébé.

- Tu vas voir petit frère, on va avoir une vie géniale tous les deux, même sans Maman et sans savoir qui on est vraiment.

* * *

><p>L'image se fige sur l'enfant endormi. Le silence au MTAC semble exister uniquement pour lui, pour ne pas le réveiller. Les yeux fixés sur le petit ange, Gibbs est déconnecté de la réalité. Tout ce qui s'y bouscule depuis le matin s'est dissipé pour laisser la place au visage du bébé, de <em>son <em>bébé. Ducky pose une main amicale sur son bras.

- Jethro, appelle-t-il doucement.

Après un temps qui semble interminable au docteur, l'ancien marine réagit.

- J'ai un fils, dit-il à la fois ému et surpris.

Le légiste exerce une pression de sa main.

- Oui, confirme-t-il.

Son meilleur ami tourne la tête vers lui, maître de ses émotions.

- Tony l'a élevé.

C'est une affirmation.

- Je suppose que oui, continue le doc.

- Il a dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui, lâche Gibbs avec gravité.

Si son visage est impassible, son regard laisse transparaître ses sentiments sur ce fait. Ducky ne parvient pas à les décrypter, il y en a trop. Aussi, décide-t-il de changer la teneur de la conversation.

- Il reste des vidéos à regarder.

Jethro reprend pied dans la réalité. La présence de ses agents tout près se fait pesante. Il clique sur la souris. La vidéo se termine. Il lance la suivante.


	7. 09h40

**09h40**

.

**Vidéo 9 - Vendredi 13 mars 1992 - Tony**

- Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que la petite est sortie du coma. Elle ne se souvient toujours de rien, donc cette date fait pour l'instant office d'anniversaire et nous fêtons ses huit ans. Sa mère dort encore. Elle est dans un centre spécialisé. Matt grandit vite. Il va bien et sa sœur aussi, même si elle a décidé que me faire devenir dingue est primordial dans sa vie. Enfin, il n'y a aucun changement à signaler sur notre affaire. Je sais que c'est succinct, mais je n'ai rien à dire d'autre pour cette fois. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'an dernier, regardez les albums.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 10 - Mardi 30 juin 1992 - Kelly<strong>

- Tony est en colère, annonce-t-elle dépitée. Je l'avais déjà vu pas très content, mais jamais en colère comme ça. C'est à cause de Matt. Il l'a appelé Papa.

Elle soupire.

- Je comprends qu'il veuille pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça mais, notre père, on sait pas qui c'est et Maman dort toujours. On aimerait bien ressembler à une famille normale, sauf que c'est pas possible. Moi je veux un papa et Tony il en fait un super, même Matt est d'accord. Tony a pas du tout aimé. Il nous a grondé tous les deux à cause de ça. Je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il change d'avis.

Elle regarde l'objectif d'un air désespéré.

- Je sais que notre vrai papa il est quelque part, qu'il va regarder les vidéos, mais je sais pas quand ce sera. Et puis je me souviens toujours pas. Alors est-ce-que c'est mal de vouloir un autre Papa ?

Elle se veut convaincante.

- Tony est comme tous les papas que je connais, même mieux. Je l'aime et je sais que lui aussi il m'aime, comme Matt. Alors j'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit mon papa.

Une petite tête apparaît dans le cadre.

- Matt ! s'écrie la fillette alors que l'image tangue. Ne touche pas la caméra !

Elle attire le petit garçon contre elle. Les cheveux châtains en bataille, les yeux verts, l'enfant a un regard coquin et un magnifique sourire accroché aux lèvres. Assis entre les jambes de sa sœur, il ne quitte pas l'objectif des yeux.

- Dis bonjour à notre famille, demande la petite fille.

Il obéit et lève sa main droite. Il la secoue légèrement.

- C'est bien, le félicite sa sœur.

Son sourire se fait plus grand. Elle le chatouille et il éclate de rire.

Une ombre apparaît sur les deux enfants.

- C'est l'heure de manger, déclare Tony qui se tient derrière la caméra.

Matt tend ses deux mains vers lui.

- Papa ! gazouille-t-il joyeux.

- Tony, le corrige le jeune homme d'une voix teintée de mécontentement et de colère. Tu dois dire Tony, Matt. Je ne suis pas ton papa.

Le visage du garçonnet devient triste, celui de sa sœur également. Elle lance un regard perdu vers le caméscope avant que Tony coupe l'enregistrement.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 11 - Dimanche 13 septembre 1992 - Tony<strong>

- Aujourd'hui j'ai vingt-quatre ans et Matt un an. Malgré tous mes efforts, sa sœur et lui m'appellent Papa. J'ai tout essayé pour qu'ils arrêtent, mais rien n'y a fait. Alors j'ai renoncé et accepté qu'ils me nomment ainsi. À vous qui me regardez, je comprends que ça ne vous plaise pas. J'ignore quelle est votre réaction exacte, mais je me doute que vous n'êtes pas ravis. Je vous avoue qu'hier encore je les corrigeais dès qu'ils disaient Papa. Depuis ce matin, je ne le fais plus. Il y a deux raisons à cela. La première c'est l'anniversaire de Matt et, sur demande de sa sœur, c'est mon cadeau pour lui. La seconde, la plus importante qui a décidé mon acceptation de la première, est la nuit que j'ai eu. Après une soirée assez arrosée, mais sans un état d'ivresse qui m'envoie rouler sous la table, j'ai été appelé avec des collègues sur une affaire.

Il se masse les tempes.

- Je fais partie du NYPD. Je ne travaillais pas hier soir. Je fêtais mon anniversaire au lieu d'aujourd'hui que je passe avec les enfants. Il y a eu besoin de renfort dans le Queens, mon secteur. Un règlement de compte entre bandes a fini en fusillade.

Son regard se voile.

- Tuer deux hommes, un même pas majeur et l'autre à peine plus, en blesser un autre pour me défendre et passer près de la mort, le tout en une seule soirée, m'a décidé à laisser les enfants m'appeler Papa. C'est la première fois que je tue quelqu'un, tout repasse en boucle dans ma tête. Mes collègues n'en ont pas fait de cas. C'est « débrouille-toi tout seul pour t'en remettre ». J'ignore comme faire pour tenir le choc. C'est vrai que Matt et sa sœur me permettent de franchir ce cap, mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai tué. Comment peuvent-ils m'aider à ce propos ? Enfin je crois que le « Papa » que j'avais horreur qu'ils me donnent est anodin par rapport aux deux personnes que j'ai vu s'effondrer à cause de mes balles. Ne m'en veuillez pas si je les laisse faire. Ça les rend heureux comme pas possible et ce bonheur me fait du bien. Sans eux, sans ça, je crois que je n'arriverai pas à surmonter la mort de ces deux gamins.

Son visage fatigué montre une détermination nouvelle.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ignorais ce que je ferais le jour où je ferais face au salopard qui fait partie du FBI. Maintenant je le sais. Sauf cas de légitime défense, je ne le tuerai pas. Je veux qu'il paye pour ses crimes. La vengeance ne peut pas apporter le repos. J'en suis certain. La mort est une chose trop grave pour s'en faire une alliée.

* * *

><p>Au MTAC, l'écran devient noir. Avec des gestes calculés, Jethro se lève. Les autres le voient quitter la salle le visage fermé, presque glacial. La porte claque. Timothy est le seul à ne pas en faire de cas. La fois où il a tué un homme, où il n'est pas sûr que ce soit lui en fait, est revenue à sa mémoire. Tony lui avait avoué peu après avoir mouillé son pantalon la première fois que ça lui était arrivé. Il pense à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre et il ne peut s'empêcher de regretter de l'avoir maudit d'être rester une partie de la nuit à vouloir le soutenir dans cette épreuve.<p>

Gibbs gagne rapidement l'extérieur. Il prend la direction du Starbucks quelques blocs plus loin où il trouve le meilleur café du coin.

Le sol se déroule sous ses pas sans qu'il y prenne garde. Trop obnubilé par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, il manque à plusieurs reprises de renverser des passants. Les klaxons rageurs des voitures lorsqu'il traverse la rue sans regarder, au mépris de toute sécurité, ne l'atteignent pas. Il est concentré sur les dernières vidéos qu'il vient de visionner, la dernière surtout. Tony a élevé son fils, son petit garçon en plus de sa fille chérie. Un élan de rancœur vis à vis de son agent le transperce. Il n'avait pas le droit !

Sa raison lutte contre les pensées parasites de sa mauvaise foi. Il refuse de reconnaître ce qui est arrivé. Il reproche à Tony sa faiblesse alors qu'il devrait le plaindre pour ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il venait de se passer peu avant l'enregistrement. La pitié n'a pas de mise dans ce contexte, mais la compassion en revanche oui. Pourtant Jethro reste sourd à la logique cartésienne qui lui amènerait paix de l'esprit et de l'âme. Il connaît l'existence de son fils depuis à peine deux heures, mais il raisonne comme si il l'avait toujours su. Son amour paternel qu'il a tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de son être à la disparition de Shannon et Kelly lui est revenu en pleine face. Il n'arrive pas à le gérer de la bonne façon. La joie que devrait lui apporter les découvertes de cette matinée est supplantée par la colère d'avoir été bafoué par celui qu'il tient en si haute estime bien qu'il ne lui a jamais avoué.

La devanture du _Starbucks_ l'oblige à reprendre un minimum conscience de la réalité. Il se commande le café le plus serré qui soit possible en refusant la proposition de sucre. Il paye puis décide de reprendre sa marche jusqu'à l'espace vert le plus proche. Il sait qu'il faut qu'il se calme. Il n'en a cependant ni l'envie ni la force.


	8. 11h02

**11h02**

.

Près d'une heure s'est écoulée depuis le départ de Gibbs. Au MTAC, Ducky, aidé de Tim, tente de calmer Abby. La gothique est dans tous ses états depuis ce qu'ils ont appris et ce qui s'en est ensuivi. Outre l'absence du chef d'équipe, l'appel de Ziva à Tony l'a profondément affectée. Sur chacun de ses téléphones, le répondeur s'enclenche automatiquement. Leur ami y annonce qu'ils ne parviendront plus à le joindre et qu'ils doivent absolument visionner toutes les vidéos, que c'est vital, qu'ils ne doivent rien faire avant cela. Est-ce-que ça les aidera à savoir où il se trouve, où sont les trois membres de la famille Gibbs ? Ils l'ignorent, mais l'espèrent. Le fait que l'ancien marine refuse leurs appels ne les aident pas non plus à garder une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Les hypothèses les plus folles passent dans leurs têtes. Ne supportant plus l'attente et bien décidée à suivre les indications de Tony, Ziva a décidé de ramener le patron au NCIS pour se remettre ensuite au visionnage des vidéos.

Elle traverse le hall quand elle le voit arriver en sens inverse. Elle se stoppe, indécise sur la démarche à suivre. Son regard interrogatif semble faire son effet. Tout en passant près d'elle, Jethro lâche « On a des films à voir. » d'une voix ferme. La jeune femme effectue un demi-tour et lui emboite le pas sans rien répondre. Le regard glacial de son supérieur a de quoi faire passer l'envie à n'importe qui de lui adresser la parole.

Ils atteignent l'étage du MTAC sans avoir échangé une parole. Le directeur les attend de pied ferme devant la porte close de la salle.

- Gibbs, pourquoi m'est-il impossible d'entrer ?

- Vous souhaitez quelque chose, Leon ?

- Répondez-moi !

Son visage se ferme plus qu'il ne l'est déjà devant la réplique cinglante.

- Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre, siffle-t-il.

- Je suis votre supérieur, j'en ai le droit.

- Vous n'avez pas de travail qui vous attend ?

Le ton est devenu cassant. Vance comprend que l'homme en face de lui n'est pas dans son état normal.

- David ? demande-t-il en quête de réponses.

Ziva jette un œil à Gibbs avant de finalement reporter son attention sur le directeur.

- Nous allons avoir besoin du MTAC toute la journée, annonce-t-elle.

L'ancien boxeur la regarde surpris. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler. L'attitude du chef d'équipe le pousse à la refermer. Il braque son regard sur l'israélienne.

- Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin huit heure, déclare-t-il certain de ne pouvoir accéder avant à la salle.

- Ça suffira, assure Gibbs en s'approchant de la porte.

Leon voit bientôt les deux agents disparaître dans la pièce la plus sécurisée du NCIS. Son instinct lui souffle que les prochains jours vont être mouvementés et qu'il risque de ne pas en apprécier la raison.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 12 - Vendredi 5 mars 1993 - Tony<strong>

- Deux ans. Déjà deux ans que j'ai fait la première vidéo, que je n'ai pas fait avancer l'affaire, que je m'occupe de la petite, que sa mère est dans le coma. Deux ans que je me suis mis dans quelque chose qui me suivra toute ma vie. Et puis il y a aussi Matt, ce petit bonhomme qui n'a rien demandé dans cette histoire. Quand est-ce-que tout va s'arrêter ?

Il leur lance un regard perdu, presque suppliant.

- Que dois-je faire ?

Le silence seul lui tient lieu de réponse.

- J'aimerais que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais c'est si difficile à gérer. Je joue les pères célibataires en jonglant entre l'école, la garderie, le boulot, les courses... le tout en gardant le secret de ma vie privée pour le reste du monde. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. J'aimerais dire à tout le monde ce qui est arrivé, leur demander un coup de main quand on m'appelle à quatre heure du matin sur une intervention et que je n'ai personne à qui confier les enfants. J'aimerais trouver une solution pour boucler la fin de chaque mois sans avoir de problème financier. Une famille, les achats de la vie courante, les factures, l'hôpital, tout ça creuse un trou énorme dans mon budget. La petite ne se souvient toujours pas, sa mère ne se réveille pas, Matt demande énormément d'attention, tout ça est épuisant physiquement et moralement. L'affaire en est toujours au point mort. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Il laisse passer un temps.

- Certaines fois, je me dis que je devrais confier les enfants à des gens plus à même de s'occuper d'eux, de leur donner ce dont ils ont besoin... Je refuse de me séparer d'eux. Je me suis attaché à ces gamins. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais comment faire autrement ?

Des éclats de voix lui font tourner la tête. Une porte claque.

- Papa ! s'écrie Kelly en se jetant dans ses bras, son frère sur les talons.

Tony réceptionne les deux enfants avec la force de l'habitude.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit la fillette en s'écartant légèrement. J'ai fait zéro faute à la dictée qu'on a faite à l'école !

- Félicitation, ma belle !

Elle lui fait un immense sourire. Matt vient se pendre au cou du jeune homme, quémandant un câlin.

- Je vais vous laisser, annonce une voix de femme.

- Merci de les avoir ramenés, Gretchen. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi, Tony.

Matt embrasse la joue de son père. Tony en fait de même sur son front tout en le calant correctement contre lui. L'enfant pose aussitôt sa tête sur son cœur, agrippant son T-shirt. Kelly s'installe à son tour, un bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, déclare-t-elle souriante.

- Tu crois qu'on est bien installés pour ça ?

- Oui.

Il secoue la tête avec un air dépité.

- Papa ! reproche la fillette.

Il lui sourit.

- Coupe le caméscope, arrête de massacrer le col de ma chemise et je suis à toi.

Kelly prend alors conscience de l'objectif braqué sur eux.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle tranquillement en saluant de la main. Et au revoir !

Elle étend son bras et coupe la caméra.

* * *

><p>Jethro doit se faire violence pour ne pas hurler. Voir Tony expliquer qu'il laisse les enfants l'appeler Papa n'est pas du tout pareil que d'y être confronté. Il repense à la vidéo précédente où son agent explique que la vengeance ne mène à rien. Son esprit s'apaise. Sa colère est à présent dirigée contre lui seul. Tuer Hernandez ne lui a rien apporté hormis des ennuis. Il clique sur la souris.<p> 


	9. 11h25

**11h25**

.

**Vidéo 13 - Mardi 13 septembre 1994 - Tony**

- Le temps passe vite, n'est-ce-pas ? Matt a trois ans aujourd'hui. Cela fait un an et demi que nous n'avons pas donné de nouvelles. Bien sûr, il y a les albums. Vous y apprendrez que la petite prend des cours de danse de salon depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de dire que je connaissais la salsa, qu'elle a testé de nombreux sports dans l'espoir de se souvenir, que ça n'a pas marché. Vous y découvrirez les fêtes d'anniversaires avec la montagne de cadeaux et le plus beau des gâteaux que vous n'ayez jamais vu. Vous saurez comment les deux petits monstres viennent me réveiller le matin de Noël, impatients d'ouvrir leurs paquets. Vous verrez quel déguisement j'ai dû enfiler pour Halloween et le nombre de bonbons ramassés. Vous rirez en découvrant les photos du dernier Thanksgiving, du quatre juillet ou du trente et un décembre. Oui, vous apprendrez énormément de chose sur les albums, mais cela ne vous éclairera pas sur l'endroit où je me trouve.

Il indique le mur couleur bleu ciel derrière lui.

- Bienvenue à Boston !

Il sourit.

- C'est le nouvel endroit où je bosse. On va sans doute me considérer comme un bleu parce que je suis nouveau et vouloir me faire une sorte de bizutage ou des blagues de mauvais goûts, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis très doué pour renvoyer la pareille.

Sa moue réjouie n'annonce rien de bon pour ses futurs collègues.

- Les enfants se sont bien habitués au changement, poursuit-il plus sérieusement. Je craignais que bouleverser leurs repères et leurs habitudes ait un effet négatif sur eux, mais c'est le contraire qui s'est produit. Ils ont aimé changer d'horizon. Ça me rassure parce que nous serons forcément amenés à le refaire. Pour leur sécurité, il faut mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Même si je n'arrive pas identifier les types qui ont tenté de tuer les filles, rien ne me dit qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à découvrir la vérité et remonter leur trace.

Il devient pensif.

- J'ai envisagé souvent de faire des recherches sur elles. Il doit bien y avoir des infos quelque part, ne serait-ce qu'un avis d'obsèques dans le journal. Je pourrais sans doute trouver leur identité assez facilement en fait, même s'il me faudrait du temps. Seulement qui dit recherche dit recherché. Un flic qui cherche un article sur la mort d'une mère et sa fille dans un accident de voiture ne passe pas inaperçu je pense. Rien que glaner quelques infos sur le fameux accident qui n'en est pas un a failli me coûter la peau.

« Comme il n'y avait aucun fichier informatique, j'ai cherché le dossier papier. Lorsque j'ai trouvé où il était archivé, j'ai aussi appris que l'endroit venait de brûler. Le local, les dossiers et l'homme qui gardait le tout sont partis en fumée. Il ne reste rien. J'ai aussitôt demandé ma mutation en me débrouillant pour qu'on croie qu'elle était prévue de longue date. J'ai aussi veillé à ce qu'il ne reste aucune trace de mon intérêt pour l'accident. Je pense qu'on est en sécurité même si je reste sur mes gardes. Cependant tout cela renforce mon idée comme quoi cette histoire cache quelque chose d'énorme de part les personnes impliquées ou leurs activités, voire les deux. Bref, j'ai décidé de faire profil bas pour l'instant. Je vais me faire un réseau d'indic et le plus important carnet d'adresses possible. Une fois que j'aurai laissé passer un laps de temps raisonnable, je repartirai à la chasse au ripou. C'était une décision difficile à prendre, mais je vais garder dans l'ombre l'identité des filles. J'en viens même à espérer que la petite ne se souvienne pas pour sa propre sécurité, ainsi que celle de sa mère et de son frère. En parlant de sa mère d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas faite transférer à Boston. Elle court moins de risque à New-York et l'institut où elle se trouve est un des meilleurs de la côte est. Je sais qu'elle va se réveiller un jour mais je ne crois pas que se sera tout de suite. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette certitude, mais je suis certain qu'elle se réveillera seulement quand sa fille se sera souvenue et que je serai en mesure de faire la chasse au pourri sans que sa famille et elle courent de danger. Alors patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 14 - Mardi 4 avril 1995 - Kelly<strong>

C'est une chambre d'hôpital. Sur les murs blancs sont accrochés des dessins. Une peluche est posée sur une table à côté d'un bouquet de fleurs. Shannon est allongée sur le lit, pâle et immobile.

- Bonjour Maman, salue Kelly. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas venus te voir.

Matt apparaît. Il grimpe sur la chaise à côté du lit pour aller déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

- Tony discute avec les docteurs. Je crois qu'il fait surtout ça pour nous laisser ensemble tous les trois.

- Il aime pas l'hôpital, déclare Matt à leur mère sur le ton de la confidence.

- J'aimerais bien que tu te réveilles, tu sais. Ce serait bien.

- Papa dit que ce sera quand on sera en sécurité. Je sais pas pourquoi.

- Matt a du mal à tout comprendre pour l'instant. Il est trop petit.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai presque quatre ans d'abord ! Même que plus tard je serai plus grand que Papa !

- Oui, rit sa sœur, on verra ça.


	10. 11h34

**11h34**

.

**Vidéo 15 - Mercredi 12 juin 1996 - Tony**

La caméra est posée sur une table face à un lit. Tony est assis au bord. Matt et Kelly dorment sous les draps derrière lui. La lumière est tamisée. Elle vient de la droite, d'une fenêtre dont le cadre se découpe sur les couvertures.

- On a un problème, annonce Tony avec gravité. Le légiste qui m'a aidé à faire passer les filles pour mortes vient de se faire descendre. On l'a tué d'une balle dans la tête. Juste avant de mourir, il m'a appelé sur un numéro que j'ai spécialement mis en place pour les urgences. Il a réussi à m'y laisser un message. « Al veut Doe. Bonne chance. ».

Les deux derniers mots sonnent faux dans sa bouche. Quelle est leur véritable signification ?

- Al est pour Al Capone, explique-t-il, notre ripou. Il veut les filles. Apparemment il a découvert qu'elles étaient en vie. Je suppose qu'il a fait une vérification ADN avec les corps de la femme et de l'enfant. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il a pu savoir la vérité. Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait seulement maintenant ? Il a plusieurs possibilités comme un moment de paranoïa ou l'impression d'avoir croiser l'une d'elle dans la rue. Mais je penche plutôt pour une mauvaise expérience avec une autre affaire. Ces derniers temps, pas mal d'enquêtes ont été résolues grâce à l'ADN. Les suspects qu'on pensait coupables étaient innocents et vice-versa, les témoins n'en étaient pas, etc. Certains caïds y ont même fait appel dans leurs business. Les demandes de comparaison ont explosé dans plusieurs endroits. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait. Et au vu des résultats, lui, ou plutôt un de ses sbires, a été voir le doc.

Kelly remue dans son sommeil. Tony se tait aussitôt. Il se retourne, inquiet. Elle se tourne dans l'autre sens et cesse de bouger. Soulagé qu'elle soit toujours endormie, il reprend sa position initiale.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Al puisse remonter jusqu'à moi, continue-t-il. Toutes les fois où j'ai été à l'hosto, j'ai donné un faux nom, quand il fallait que je le fasse. La petite et le doc étaient les seuls à connaître le vrai. Or, c'est uniquement par moi qu'il peut atteindre les filles. Le « bonne chance » du message signifie que malgré tout elles sont en danger. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque et aller se mettre à l'abri, d'où le motel où on est en ce moment.

Il marque un temps.

- On ne retournera pas à Boston. On change de ville, une petite toujours sur la côte est. J'ai eu un différent avec le big boss, il m'a servi pour partir. J'ai été le plus insupportable possible et il a craqué. Il s'est débrouillé pour me muter dans un coin paumé comme punition. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez !

Il sourit.

- La campagne, ça ne peut me faire que du bien, pas vrai ? Les enfants vont adorer, j'en suis sûr ! On va se mettre au vert quelques temps. Combien ? On verra. D'ici là, j'espère qu'Al et sa clique ne trouveront aucune infos sur les filles ou moi. On va jouer les touristes deux trois semaines pour ne prendre aucun risque. Donc... on se voit plus tard !

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 16 - Jeudi 4 juillet 1996 - Kelly<strong>

Elle est assise dans l'herbe contre un arbre. Il fait jour. Elle porte une robe azur et a les cheveux détachés.

- Coucou ! Aujourd'hui c'est la fête nationale ! On va passer la journée avec Tony et des gens du quartier pour l'occasion. C'est vrai que vous le savez pas encore ! On habite une petite ville maintenant. Le nom est imprononçable ! Bon je dis petite, mais elle est assez grande pour avoir des flics. Enfin, elle est quand même beaucoup plus petite que Boston ou New-York.

Elle regarde tout autour d'elle.

- J'aime bien cet endroit. C'est calme et franchement sympa. J'espère qu'on va y rester longtemps.

Elle sourit.

- Bye !

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 17 - Samedi 13 septembre 1997 - Matt<strong>

Le petit garçon se tient au même endroit que sa sœur un an plus tôt. Vêtu d'un bermuda sombre et d'un T-Shirt blanc, les pieds nus, il fait un magnifique sourire à la caméra.

- Bonjour ! dit-il. Je m'appelle Matt. C'est la première fois que je vous parle tout seul. J'ai le droit parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. C'est aussi celui de Papa. J'ai six ans, je suis un grand maintenant !

Il devient sérieux.

- Je sais qu'on habite ici pour être en sécurité. Papa m'a tout expliqué, pour l'accident et le méchant qui veut nous faire du mal. Moi je sais qu'il nous arrivera rien. Je le sais parce que Papa c'est le plus fort. Quand il faut sauver les gens, c'est lui le meilleur. Même que c'est son chef qui le dit. Alors il nous arrivera rien. Mais lui par contre, c'est pas sûr. Ça me plait pas.

Il se renfrogne.

- Ça me plait pas non plus de devoir l'appeler Tony. Moi c'est mon papa. Je m'en fiche que se soit pas le vrai et d'en avoir un autre. Tony c'est mon papa et jamais je l'appellerai autrement ! Si mon autre Papa il est pas d'accord, alors je veux pas de lui !


	11. 11h45

**11h45**

.

Suite à la vidéo de son fils, Gibbs a fermé les yeux. Sa réaction de tout à l'heure à l'esprit, il se démène pour rester calme. Il en a voulu à Tony et voilà que Matt déclare que...

Il se crispe avant de se forcer à respirer calmement. Il rouvre les yeux.

- Jethro ? demande Ducky.

- Je vais bien, assure-t-il comme il l'a déjà fait plus tôt dans la matinée.

- C'était il y a treize ans. Les choses ont dû changer depuis.

- Treize ans Ducky, comment veux-tu qu'il me voit autrement que comme un étranger ? Tony est son père. C'est lui qui a élevé. Ce n'est pas une chose qui a changé.

Son ton est légèrement amer. Il a raté près de vingt ans de la vie de ses enfants et de sa femme. Rien ne peut changer cela. Les faits sont là. Il a peur des conséquences. Alors il clique sur la souris.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 18 - Lundi 12 janvier 1998 - Tony<strong>

Il est assis sur le sol contre un mur blanc, chaudement emmitouflé.

- Salut, dit-il. Je vous annonce qu'on part pour Philadelphie. Mon temps ici est terminé. Jamais je ne pourrai faire avancer l'enquête en restant dans une petite ville. Donc on part. Phili, nous voilà !

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 19 - Mardi 27 avril 1999 - Tony<strong>

Il est installé sur un canapé beige. Bras croisés, son visage est sombre.

- Nous sommes le 27 avril 1999, annonce-t-il d'une voix grave. Il y a une semaine exactement a eu lieu un drame terrible. Il y a sept jours, c'était la tuerie de Colombine.

Il marque un temps.

- Plusieurs ados ont été tués, un grand nombre blessés. Ici il n'est rien arrivé, mais ce qu'il s'est passé m'a fait énormément réfléchir. Celle que j'appelle la petite à chaque fois que je vous parle a quinze ans maintenant. Elle aurait pu être un de ses gamins qui s'est fait descendre. Jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner.

Il pousse un profond soupir.

- J'ai eu peur de la perdre. J'ai eu peur alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Elle n'était pas à Colombine. Pourtant je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passerait si ça avait été le cas, si ça s'était produit dans son lycée. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour rassembler des infos sur ceux qui ont cherché à les tuer, sa mère et elle. Ça ressemble à un échec jusque là. Et j'ai pris vraiment conscience que ces types, que le ripou n'était pas le pire danger pour elles. La vie quotidienne en regorge, c'est vrai, mais jamais je n'avais envisagé qu'il puisse se passer une chose de ce genre.

Son regard se fait étrange, déstabilisant.

- Je vous jure qu'il n'arrivera rien à votre famille. J'y veillerai. Je ne peux pas prévoir des drames pareils à celui qui s'est passé à Colombine, mais je peux faire quelque chose pour que les enfants sachent comment réagir dans un moment comme celui-ci.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 20 - Dimanche 2 mai 1999 - Kelly<strong>

Elle se tient au même endroit que Tony quelques jours plus tôt. Elle a énormément changé depuis la dernière vidéo où elle est apparue. C'est une jeune femme à présent. Ses longs cheveux châtains sont attachés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux bleus, comme son père, pétillent. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur vert, elle semble surexcitée.

- Je me suis rappelée de mon prénom ! annonce-t-elle tout de go. Je m'appelle Kelly ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Je me suis souvenue de quelque chose !

Soudain, son bonheur laisse la place à du dépit. Elle fait la moue.

- Bon c'est vrai, je me souviens seulement de mon prénom. Mais c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

Elle secoue la tête.

- C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas souvenue comme ça au réveil. Ça n'a pas fait tilt dans ma tête. En fait c'est grâce à Tony. Après ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée de Colombine, il a décidé de nous faire la leçon sur la façon de réagir dans un moment comme celui-là. Je lui ai demandé les noms de ceux qui sont morts là-bas. Je voulais les connaître. Je crois que j'en avais besoin. Et j'ai eu raison ! Parmi les prénoms qu'il m'a donnés, il y a Kelly. À ce moment là, j'ai su. C'était comme une évidence, j'ai su que je m'appelais comme ça.

De nouveau, son excitation est perceptible.

- Je suis trop contente ! Je me souviens de mon prénom ! C'est la seule chose qui m'est revenue, mais ça m'est égal. Ça fait huit ans que je vis sans souvenir, alors me rappeler de ça... vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me rend heureuse !

Elle devient pensive.

- Le problème, c'est Matt. Autant Tony n'a pas de problème pour m'appeler Kelly que lui n'y arrive pas. Il m'appelle toujours Emma ou Em'. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a que huit ans, je peux lui pardonner. N'empêche qu'il a quand même intérêt à vite prendre le pli et m'appeler Kelly !

Elle fait un magnifique sourire.

- Peut-être que bientôt je vais me rappeler du reste ! J'ai hâte !

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 21 - Jeudi 17 février 2000 - Tony<strong>

- Salut à tous. Aujourd'hui j'ai pas mal de choses à vous annoncer. Tout d'abord, nous ne sommes plus à Phili, mais à Baltimore, nouvel endroit où je bosse, et nous avons changé de millénaire. Ensuite, sachez que Kelly s'est rappelée de nouvelles choses. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des souvenirs à proprement parlé. Elle se rappelle avoir fait du cheval quand elle était petite. Ça a été le déclic dès qu'elle s'est retrouvée sur une selle. Elle est certaine qu'elle n'a jamais habité dans un appartement avant de me rencontrer, mais dans une maison et qu'il y avait des escaliers. J'ai acheté un meuble à étagère pour Matt l'autre jour. Il est en bois et l'odeur lui a évoqué quelque chose, même si elle ne sait pas encore quoi. Elle se souvient aussi avoir appris le baseball petite. Elle est décidée à se souvenir d'autre chose. Je l'ai donc inscrite dans différents clubs, équitation, baseball et menuiserie. Celui-là, je peux vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à le trouver ! Elle a tout raconté à sa mère et affirme que son rythme cardiaque à changer à ces moments là. Je n'y étais pas donc je ne peux pas vous confirmer. Enfin je pense que c'est la vérité, ce qui veut dire qu'elle se réveillera un jour. Quand ? Ça j'aimerai bien le savoir.

« Sinon Matt appelle enfin sa sœur Kelly sans se tromper, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il suit des cours de musique et fait du basket. Il rechigne à venir vous parler.

« L'enquête maintenant. J'ai du nouveau. Ou plutôt non, je n'ai rien, mais c'est justement ça qui est important. Dès que je tente de me renseigner sur le WITSEC, de façon directe ou détournée, je me fais renvoyer balader, plus particulièrement si j'évoque les protections qui ont foiré. Plusieurs opérations ont échoué sans qu'on réussisse à trouver la fuite, que se soit pour nous ou le FBI. Ceux-là sont muets comme des carpes sur ces sujets là, qu'importe la façon dont je m'y prends pour aborder le sujet. Notre homme est peut-être plus haut placé que ce que je pensais. Il peut aussi avoir grimpé les échelons, ce qui expliquerait que je n'arrive à rien. La mort du doc, il y a quatre ans, est restée une affaire classée jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. C'est devenu un suicide. De nouvelles preuves sont apparues sans qu'on sache comment. Puis le dossier a été perdu. Bizarre, hein ! Quant au type qui l'a tué, il s'agit d'un fantôme, évidemment.

« Bref, les choses avancent, mais à une lenteur pas possible. J'attends moi aussi le déclic qui fera tout changer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Des idées pour la suite ?<strong>


	12. 12h00

**Mille merci pour ces commentaires très chers lecteurs ! Si vous saviez comme ils m'aident pour avancer cette histoire !**

**Pline : **A mon avis, tu vas être surpris de ce que j'en ai fait de la rencontre ! ... **WJ : **Mais oui Gibbs, ça va s'arranger ! ... **coco : **Bien sûr Gibbs va retrouver sa famille ! Après, le qui, quand, comment, pourquoi... n'est pas pour tout de suite. ... **pokilo : **Merci pour le compliment ! ... **Murielfragg :** Tant mieux si ça te plait ! C'est fait pour ! ... **Ayahne : **Donc, ça plait ? ... **Cherisch : **Oui du courage, je vais en avoir besoin ! Merci à toi ! ... **PBG : **Fan de mon coeur! J'aime tes reviews presque autant que tes fics! Lis vite ce chapitre, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose sur l'histoire ! Oui, possibilité de spoilers uniquement pour toi d'ici peu. ... **Bones-NCIS : **Pas encore arrivé jusque là dans les reviews au moment où je poste le cahpitre, mais ça ne saurait tarder je pense! Et je comprend très bien que tu trouves cette fic bizarre!

**! Légers spoilers de l'épisode 822 dans ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>12h00<strong>

.

**Vidéo 22 - Jeudi 14 juin 2001 - Matt**

- Papa va mal. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il dort pas à la maison. Il passe pour voir si on va bien puis il s'en va. Il est venu tout à l'heure. Avec Kelly, on lui a posé plein de question jusqu'à ce qu'il dise ce qui ne va pas. Il était pas content, mis il a fini par nous dire qu'il enquête avec Dany sur la disparition d'un garçon plus jeune que moi. Dany, c'est son coéquipier. Ils s'entendent super bien, mais il sait pas pour nous. Enfin, ils cherchent le petit garçon et ils le trouvent pas. J'avais jamais vu Papa comme ça avant. Il est inquiet. C'est pas normal. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont le trouver parce que sinon je me demande comment ça va se passer.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 23 - Samedi 16 juin 2001 - Tony<strong>

- Matt m'a dit qu'il vous avait parlé, annonce-t-il avec d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Je ne vais pas faire de roman, mais vous éclairer sur la disparition du gamin. On l'a retrouvé. C'était de justesse. Un peu plus et il y passait. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait le perdre. On avait aucun moyen pour le retrouver. On était désespérés. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose que je pensais jamais faire un jour et que je ne pense pas recommencer.

Il laisse passer un temps.

- J'ai fait appel à un médium. Délirant, hein ! Pourtant c'est grâce à ça qu'on l'a retrouvé. J'ai pas été chercher le pourquoi du comment. Le petit est vivant et a retrouvé sa famille. C'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 24 - Vendredi 24 août 2001 - Kelly<strong>

- Tony a une copine, siffle-t-elle. Elle s'appelle Wendy. On l'a pas rencontrée, mais j'en ai vraiment pas envie.

Elle jette un regard courroucé à l'objectif.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il s'entiche de cette fille ? On était pas bien tous les trois comme ça ?

Elle s'enfonce dans le canapé, bras croisés, en baissant les yeux.

- Je sais qu'il voit des femmes, grommelle-t-elle entre ses dents. C'est normal. On l'en empêche pas.

Elle relève la tête brusquement.

- Mais il a pas le droit de les ramener à la maison !

Son regard se fait assassin.

- On était en camp de vacances avec Matt et il en a profité pour la ramener ici. Il a pas le droit ! Dany sait pas pour nous, pourquoi _elle_, elle saurait ? Et puis je l'ai vu sur les photos qu'il nous a montrées. Il est hors de question qu'elle rentre dans la famille !

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 25 - Mardi 25 septembre 2001 - Matt<strong>

Il affiche un air boudeur.

- Les tours de New-York on été détruites et aussi une partie du Pentagone. Tout le monde en parle. Y a que ça à la télé. Les grands ont que ça à la bouche, les attentats du onze septembre. Mon anniv' c'est le treize, ben c'était le plus nul de tous les anniversaires ! Papa était pas là, il m'a juste appelé pour me le souhaiter. Il a raccroché avant que j'ai pu lui souhaiter aussi. Et puis après il a demandé Wendy en mariage.

Il se renfrogne un peu plus.

- Elle a dit oui.

Il toise la caméra d'un air rageur.

- Je la déteste !

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 26 - Dimanche 14 octobre 2001 - Tony<strong>

- Bon, déclare-t-il l'air sombre, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire aujourd'hui. Un, Dany est un traître. Deux, on quitte Baltimore. Trois, je me suis fait engager par celui que j'ai arrêté. Quatre, on part pour Washington. Cinq, avec Wendy c'est fini. Six, les enfants ne me font plus la tête. Sept, je vais pouvoir avancer l'enquête en faisant partie d'une agence fédérale. Huit, Kelly n'a pas de nouveaux souvenirs. Neuf, sa mère s'est réveillée et dit s'appeler Shannon Fielding, seule chose dont elle se rappelle. Dix, le premier qui me dit que j'ai un super job et une vie cool, je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule.

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Il arrive avant la fin de la semaine si je me débrouille bien. C'est un, pour ne pas dire <em>le<em>, chapitre clé de l'histoire avec l'explication du pourquoi du comment Tony n'a rien dit à Gibbs. Donc, il faut qu'il soit "parfait" niveau intrigue (PBG, c'est là que j'ai besoin de toi!). ****Petit spoiler, c'est Shannon qui apparaîtra sur la vidéo. ****En attendant, vous aimez toujours ?**


	13. 12h14

**MERCI pour vos coms ! **... ****PBG : ****Le rappel à Baltimore t'a plu ? Tant mieux ! ... **Cherisch : **La suite, la voilà ! ... **Ayahne : **Com' court mais clair ! ... **coco : **Que veux-tu, ce sont des enfants. Vu les parents (enfin surtout le père), le sale caractère était de rigueur je crois ! ... **WJ : **Une tuerie, rien que ça ? Eh bien, qu'est-ce-que celui là va être alors ! ... **Dahud :** Je craignais ça justement, que les lecteurs trouvent ça trop gros pour apprécier l'histoire. Ton com me rassure. Pour toutes tes questions, je pense que tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre ! ... **Bones : **Encore le mot tuerie et le catch, eh bien le chapitre précédent semble avoir fait de l'effet ! ... ** cdidounne :** Les vidéos plaisent alors ? Me voilà rassurée ! ... **Pokilo : **Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te jeter la pierre. Tu as reviewé, ça me suffit ! ... **Lady A : **C'est super ? La suite le sera-t-elle aussi ? Je l'espère ! ... **MC : **Tu as tout reviewé, merci ! Et petit rappel, je ne suis pas à Bethesda, le docs n'ont toujours pas réussi à m'attraper ! Haha ! Et même si c'était le cas, j'ai toujours le bouquin "Comment désamorcer une bombe en cinq secondes" ! ... **Bonnie :** J'essaye toujours de faire une fic totalement différente de celles que j'ai déjà fait. Pari réussi apparement ! ... **Encore merci pour vos reviews !**

**Voici maintenant le fameux chapitre clé que j'ai évoqué dans le précédent. ****Merci à PBG pour m'avoir donnée son aval. ^_^ J'ai maintenant l'assurance qu'il est "parfait", ou presque. ****Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous apprécierez cette suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>12h14<strong>

.

**Vidéo 27 - Vendredi 1er mars 2002 - Shannon**

Elle est assise sur le lit aux draps immaculés. Son visage est pâle, sa peau presque diaphane. Elle paraît diminuée. Pourtant, son regard émeraude est vif, son sourire lumineux. Elle dégage une énergie difficile à imaginer quand on constate les effets de dix ans de coma sur son corps.

Elle ne regarde pas la caméra, elle regarde au-dessus, vers celui qui vient de l'installer sur la tablette face à elle.

- Merci Tony, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je peux m'en charger, déclare-t-il sans qu'on le voit.

- C'est à moi de le faire, assure-t-elle.

- J'aurais dû m'en occuper il y a plusieurs mois.

- Mais j'ai refusé, rappelle-t-elle.

- Mais tu as refusé, confirme-t-il.

- Je vais m'en sortir, Anthony. Rejoins les enfants.

- Je ne suis pas loin si tu as besoin d'aide.

- Je sais.

- À tout à l'heure alors.

- À tout à l'heure.

Elle le suit des yeux pendant qu'il quitte la chambre. Enfin il y a le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme. Shannon reporte son attention sur la caméra. Son sourire se fait doux.

- Bonjour, Jethro.

Au MTAC, l'intéressé semble de nouveau s'être statufié. Sa femme, celle qu'il a perdu il y a près de vingt ans, est là, en face de lui. C'est à lui qu'elle s'adresse, pas à un autre. Hors, sur la dernière vidéo, succincte de Tony, l'agent annonçait son réveil et son amnésie.

- J'ignore quel jour il est au moment où tu visionnes cette vidéo. Je pense cependant que plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis le moment où je l'enregistre. Tu ne comprends pas, je le sais. C'est pour cela que je vais t'expliquer, à toi et sans doute certains de tes amis ou collègues à tes côtés.

Elle marque une pause, souriant encore.

- Je me suis réveillée il y a plusieurs mois, peu après que Tony soit venu me rapporter que tu venais de l'engager. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne me rappelais rien, si ce n'est mon nom de jeune fille. Les médecins voulaient que j'y aille en douceur. Ils ont attendu longtemps que je sois en état d'entendre ce que Tony avait à me dire. Bien sûr, il m'avait parlé de Kelly et de Matt, mais rien sur ce qu'il nous est arrivé. Puis, quand il a jugé que j'étais assez forte, contre l'avis des médecins, il m'a tout raconté. C'est là que j'ai eu le déclic. Je me suis souvenue de tout et je le lui ai dit.

« Je crois qu'il s'en doutait. Il n'a pas paru surpris quand je lui ai dit être ta femme. Je pense qu'il avait fait ses suppositions, ses déductions, d'autant que Kelly commençait à se souvenir de plus en plus de choses. Elle se rappelle de tout maintenant, comme moi. Nous aurions dû t'en faire part à travers les vidéos, mais j'ai refusé. Pour la même raison que j'ai refusée que Tony te révèle la vérité. Garder le silence pour lui n'est pas facile, mais il est d'accord avec moi. Cela aide.

Elle se sait. Jethro est suspendu à ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas retrouvé il y a neuf ans ? Pourquoi avoir attendu ? Il attend fébrilement qu'elle réponde à ces questions.

- Gibbs, reprend-elle d'un ton grave, pour protéger notre famille, il faut que tu ignores la vérité.

Son regard est dur quand elle prononce ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère, poursuit-elle. J'y ai longuement réfléchi, j'en ai discuté avec Tony. Ne rien te dire est le seul moyen d'assurer notre protection. Je sais que tu es en colère que je dise cela. Je sais que tu voudrais me crier le contraire. Pourtant, au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison.

Elle a un sourire triste.

- Tu nous as vengé, Jethro. J'ai fait des recherches, je sais que tu as tué celui qui a causé l'accident. Je le comprends et je l'accepte, mais je regrette que tu ais fait ça. Donner la mort n'est pas un acte anodin. En tant que sniper, tu devrais le savoir. Jamais tu n'aurais dû tuer cet homme. Nous le savons tous les deux. Ce qui est fait est fait comme on dit. Il ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus. En revanche, je dois t'expliquer ce qui m'a mené à te refuser la vérité.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- C'est dur de savoir par où commencer. Enfin je pense que l'accident est un bon point de départ. Tu étais au Koweït quand j'ai assisté à un meurtre, un souvenir qui hantera longtemps mes nuits je le crains. Pour me protéger des représailles, le FBI a fait appel, pour Kelly et moi, au programme de protection des témoins. Qui a tué qui ? Ça n'a pas d'importance ici, d'autant que le coupable a finalement été condamné à de la prison l'année suivante par d'autres chefs d'accusation. Il y est mort. On l'a fait taire. La personne qui a commandité ce meurtre est la même que celle à qui cet homme avait fait appel pour me supprimer. C'est elle qui a engagé Hernandez. Elle savait où nous nous trouverions et, comme l'a habilement déduit Tony, la seule façon était de faire partie du FBI.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Bien sûr, il y aurait pu avoir des fuites ou de la corruption, mais n'oublie pas ce qu'il t'a raconté, ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital. Trop de monde cherchaient nos corps pour que ce soit cela. Si Tony n'était pas passé par là, nous serions mortes. Mais il était là, il nous a sorties de la voiture, il nous a emmenées à l'hôpital, il nous a sauvées. Ce ne sont pas des policiers qui nous ont trouvées, c'est lui. Cela change tout. À partir du moment où un inconnu nous a trouvées, il était possible qu'il ait vu quelque chose. Alors commanditer notre mort, que se soit un échec ou une réussite, n'avait plus d'importance. Ce qui en avait, c'était Tony, un nouveau témoin à faire taire.

Une chape de plomb tombe sur chaque personne du MTAC. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Ce qu'a fait Tony et la décision prise avec Shannon commence à leur paraître plus clair au fil des explications qu'elle donne. Arriver à ce point, la question du pourquoi s'est transformé en qui. Qui était le plus en danger après le tir d'Hernandez ? Shannon et sa fille ou bien Tony ?

- Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce-pas Jethro ? Oui, j'en suis certaine. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini.

Elle prend le temps d'attraper un verre d'eau sur sa droite et de se désaltérer avant de reprendre.

- Tony l'a bien compris dès qu'il a vu l'agent du FBI et la balle qui venait de le tuer. Il était autant en danger que nous. Il n'a rien vu, c'est vrai. Il est arrivé trop tard pour cela. Mais le savent-ils ? Et surtout, sont-ils prêts à prendre le risque ? La réponse est non depuis le début. Il le savait en nous sortant de la voiture. Alors, quand il est arrivé à l'hôpital, il avait un scénario tout prêt et un plan risqué et difficile à appliquer pour nous mettre hors de danger. Pendant que les médecins essayaient de nous sauver, il a cherché des corps pour se substituer à nous. Il avait peu de temps et la complicité du légiste acquise dès le début lui a été salutaire. À notre arrivée à l'hôpital, nous étions les Doe victimes d'un accident de la route, à la sortie du bloc les Doe touristes réchappées d'un incendie. Dans les lits d'hôpital, il y avait à présent de parfaites inconnues, à la morgue celles qui allaient devenir cendres pour leurs familles et leurs corps deviendraient nous pour les policiers venus les chercher. Ainsi, nous étions mortes. Quant à Tony, il était protégé de deux façons. Deux hommes différents avaient amenés les deux familles Doe. Aux yeux de tous, plusieurs heures plus tard, le premier avait déposé les Doe de l'accident, le second les touristes. Le premier avait aussitôt disparu. Personne ne connaissait son identité. Les avis divergeraient sur son apparence. Le second aurait un pseudonyme. Il serait impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui.

Elle boit de nouveau.

- Voilà, dit-elle ensuite, nous étions maintenant en sécurité. Le seul moyen de nous retrouver était et est toujours de passer par Tony. Comme il te l'a déjà expliqué, faire des recherches sur "l'accident" dont nous avons été victime a prouvé qu'Al veut à tout prix dissimuler ce qu'il s'est produit. La mort du médecin légiste est la preuve qu'il nous sait en vie, bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à nous retrouver.

Elle repose le verre en plastique vide, quittant un instant des yeux la caméra, faisant serrer les poings de son mari sur les accoudoirs du MTAC.

- Celui que Tony a surnommé Al est un homme puissant, reprend-elle, un agent du FBI respecté, un homme faisant partie des hautes sphères, quelqu'un de corrompu. Tout ce qui s'est passé nous l'a montré. Il ne veut pas ma mort à cause du meurtre dont j'ai été témoin, il ne veut pas celle de Tony parce qu'il a peut-être vu quelque chose après le tir d'Hernandez. S'il veut notre mort, c'est parce que nous sommes la preuve vivante de qui il est, un ripou. C'est ça, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, qui est important. C'est la clé de tout. Nous sommes les personnes qui peuvent le détruire rien qu'en sachant qu'il existe. C'est la raison pour laquelle son identité est et sera encore difficile à découvrir.

Son visage affiche une mine déterminée.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne sauras rien_,_ Jethro. Te mettre dans la confidence est l'assurance qu'il apprendra où nous sommes. Il sait qui tu es. Il te surveille. Le silence de Tony est l'unique chose qui nous mette tous en sécurité, lui, moi, les enfants, toi. Car comme le reste de ton entourage, il est surveillé. Mais qui irait imaginer qu'il nous protège ?

Personne, ça c'est certain. Jethro peut en attester.

- Il s'occupe des enfants, de moi en nous gardant à l'abri. C'est déjà très difficile pour lui seul, alors si quelqu'un était au courant, si _tu_ étais au courant, qu'est-ce-que ce serait ?

Gibbs retient son souffle en voyant où elle veut en venir.

- Oui, tu l'as compris maintenant. Te dire la vérité, c'est nous condamner à mort.

Cette phrase, plus que tout ce qu'ils ont appris jusque là, est terrible. Gibbs bouillonne. Abby a senti son sang se glacer. Elle ne peut quitter Shannon du regard. Ducky s'est crispé. Ce qu'il vient d'entendre ne lui plait absolument pas. Tim s'est figé de surprise, bouche grande ouverte, incapable aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ziva, quant à elle, a compris une chose à laquelle les autres n'ont pas encore pensé.

- Tony va devoir chercher seul qui est Al, Jethro, continue Shannon. Il vient tout juste d'arriver au NCIS, il lui faudra du temps avant de faire ses preuves et de savoir comment s'y prendre pour découvrir son identité sans nous mettre en danger. Alors oui, il va se taire, garder le silence en culpabilisant chaque fois qu'il te verra, mais en sachant également pourquoi il doit le faire. Il mettra sans doute des années avant de réussir à découvrir qui est Al. Il lui faudra certainement gérer ses propres ennemis, ceux qu'il a déjà et qu'il risque de se faire. Il s'occupera de Kelly et Matt comme si ils étaient ses enfants parce qu'ils ont besoin d'un père et que je lui ai accordé le droit à ce rôle endossé il y a onze ans. Il va m'aider à recouvrer mes forces et une santé de fer avant de reprendre ma place dans notre famille et dans la vie de tous les jours. Il va mener sa vie sur plusieurs fronts sans jamais se plaindre parce qu'il est comme ça, toujours à faire passer les autres avant lui. Oui, il va faire tout ça, pour nous, moi, les enfants, toi. Et ça, tu ne le sauras pas.

Jethro tente par tous les moyens de garder son self-control. Ce qu'il vient d'apprendre...

- Je voudrais maintenant que tu te calmes, Gibbs, demande sa femme d'une voix douce mais qui n'accepte pas de réplique. Ravale ta colère. Elle n'a pas de mise ici. Tout ce que je te raconte est du passé pour toi au moment où tu visionnes ces images. Ne sois pas amer de ce qu'a fait ton agent. Pense plutôt à la raison qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Ne lui en veut pas. Remercie-le. S'il te plait.

* * *

><p>L'écran devient noir. Le silence règne de nouveau dans la salle, pesant, glacial. Au milieu du chaos que sont les pensées de chacun, celles de Ziva sont pour son coéquipier. Ce qu'elle a compris ne quitte pas son esprit. Si Tony n'est pas là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il a découvert qui est Al. Le connaissant et en repensant à la toute première vidéo regardée, elle se doute qu'il a décidé de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Son visage d'ordinaire joyeux s'impose avec un sourire triste dans sa tête. Ses mots reviennent à ses oreilles.<p>

_« Je ne viendrai pas au NCIS aujourd'hui_,_ Gibbs. Je n'y viendrai plus. Si j'étais optimiste, je pourrais te dire que je m'absente quelques temps. Seulement je suis réaliste. » _

Le sang quitte son visage. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas...

Elle se redresse d'un bond. La bouche sèche, elle tente de parler. Les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Le visage aussi décomposé que le sien, Abby se tourne vers elle. Une main sur son estomac en train de grogner, elle la regarde sans comprendre.

Ziva cherche ce qu'elle doit dire quand ce qu'elle a entendu sur le répondeur lui revient à l'esprit. Il doivent visionner _toutes_ les vidéos avant de faire quoique se soit. C'est _vital_.

Elle sourit à la gothique.

- À table !

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou, je pense avoir ainsi répondu à la plupart de vos questions ! Non ?<strong>

**Les prochains chapitres évoqueront bien sûr ce qu'il s'est passé au NCIS depuis ce moment là et leurs échos pour la famille Gibbs. ****Enfin si ça vous tente ! ****A très vite !**


	14. 13h26

**Salut tout le monde ! ****Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, alors je ne vais pas répondre à vos coms cette fois. ****Mais : coco, Dahud, WJ, Lady A, Bones, PBG, Cherisch, Ayahne, MC, MERCI pour les reviews ! ****En passant, la batterie ne me gêne pas, vous ne saurez pas qui est Al tout de suite, ni ce qu'il en est de Tony ! ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>13h26<strong>

.

Un gobelet de café dans les mains, Timothy se réinstalle à sa place. À ses côtés, les autres en font de même.

Ils ont profité de la pause déjeuner pour se vider la tête. Après tout ce qu'ils ont appris dans la matinée, c'était nécessaire. Ce qui lui fait penser que prendre un café n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée pour ses nerfs. Ducky a empêché Gibbs d'en avaler un seul à cause de ça. À la place, le patron est descendu frapper le sac de sable du gymnase. Cette attitude les a tous étonnés, mais c'était sans doute le mieux pour lui.

Personnellement, il s'est concentré sur son repas et le sport pour éviter de penser à toute cette histoire. Le superbowl, les matchs de basket et de baseball ont fait leur effet. Jusqu'à son entrée au MTAC, il y a une poignée de minutes, il avait occulté Tony et ce qu'ils ont appris.

Ducky et Abby ont agi de la même manière. Seule Ziva n'a pas participé à leur discussion pour aller tenir le punching-ball au patron et s'assurer qu'il ne le réduise pas en charpie.

À présent, ils sont tous de retour dans leur salle de cinéma improvisée et ils attendent le début du nouveau film. Cela ne tarde pas. Gibbs s'est à peine assis qu'il clique sur la souris.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 28 - Mercredi 12 juin 2002 - Kelly<strong>

Elle est debout dans une splendide robe de soirée bleue nuit. Les cheveux savamment coiffés, légèrement maquillée, elle fait un tour sur elle-même.

- Tada ! s'exclame-elle. Voici ma tenue pour le bal de promo de ce soir.

Elle s'approche de la caméra et se penche pour que son visage entre dans l'objectif.

- Elle te plait, Papa ? Maman dit qu'elle est assortie à mes yeux et aux tiens. Matt et Tony adorent, même si ça ne les ravit pas franchement que j'aille là-bas avec Lewis. J'ai bien le droit d'être amoureuse de qui je veux quand même ! Je m'en fiche de ne plus être avec lui dans quelques semaines. Aujourd'hui, c'est avec lui que je sors !

Elle sourit.

- Gros bisous, je t'aime Papa.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 29 - Samedi 4 janvier 2003 - Matt<strong>

L'écran affiche un canapé vide.

- Non, je le ferai pas ! clame la voix de Matt.

- Et moi je te dis que si, gronde celle de Tony. Tu vas aller poser tes fesses sur ce canapé et lui parler.

- Non !

- Matt...

- Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il faudrait que je lui parle ? Je le connais pas et lui non plus.

- Justement !

Deux silhouettes apparaissent. Tony tient fermement le garçon par le bras et l'oblige à s'asseoir. Celui-ci fait mine de se relever dès qu'il le lâche.

- Tu veux que j'appelle ta mère ? interroge Tony d'un ton menaçant.

Matt croise les bras contre sa poitrine et affiche une moue boudeuse.

- Non.

- Bien, alors fais-le.

L'adulte se tourne vers la caméra.

- Je sais maintenant d'où il tient son caractère buté Gibbs ! déclare-t-il. Il est encore pire que sa sœur !

Il a un air faussement désespéré sur le visage.

- Je suis pas buté ! réplique alors Matt.

- C'est ça, sourit Tony en se tournant vers lui. Et moi je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre. Maintenant arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et parle-lui.

Tony abandonne le garçon. Celui-ci ne quitte pas son air renfrogné.

- Matt, appelle la voix de l'agent au loin, je t'ai dit quelque chose !

- Pfff.

- Matt !

- D'accord, soupire-t-il, je vais lui parler.

Il garde le silence quelques instants puis se décide à parler.

- Bonjour, commence-t-il en relevant la tête.

De nouveau le silence. Finalement le garçon tourne la tête vers la gauche.

- Je lui dis quoi ? demande-t-il.

- Ce que tu veux, répond Tony.

- Bon, alors Kelly et Lewis ont rompu.

- Matt, déclare la voix las de l'agent.

- T'as dit que je pouvais parler de ce que je voulais !

- Oui, sur toi, pas sur ta sœur.

- Elle l'a largué, j'ai le droit d'être content et de le faire partager, non ?

- C'est à elle de parler de son ex, pas à toi. Et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vital de lui dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'un garçon lui plait. Et c'est valable pour moi aussi !

- Wendy était nulle !

- C'est ça ton argument pour m'avoir fait la tête tout le temps que j'étais avec elle ?

- Elsa était une ancienne cheerlader, y a mieux comme CV.

- Avant ça avait un autre nom et c'était des hommes. Plusieurs présidents ont été ce que tu appelles aujourd'hui cheerlader. Et puis elle était canon.

- D'accord, alors Chira ! Tu l'avais trouvée où celle-là pour qu'elle ait un nom pareil ?

- Matt, on se fiche de ma vie sentimentale.

- Moi ça m'intéresse.

- Merci, je suis au courant. Grâce à toi, c'est un véritable désert !

- C'est pas de ma faute s'il y avait une poupée Barbie dans ta voiture !

- C'est ça.

- C'est Kelly, pas moi !

- De mieux en mieux, maintenant tu balances ta sœur.

- Elle avait qu'à pas partir à la fac avec ma peluche la Panthère Rose.

- Elle n'a pas fait attention en faisant sa valise !

- M'en fiche.

- Maintenant qu'il est clair que vous vous faîtes un devoir de faire fuir toutes les femmes avec qui j'aurais envie de sortir, parle-lui !

- Mais je lui dis quoi ?

- Ce que tu fais comme sport.

- Ben du basket. Je fais de la musique aussi, du piano, même que je suis plutôt bon !

Il se lève.

- Voilà, dit-il à Tony, je lui ai parlé !

- Tu appelles ça parler ?

- Bye, bye ! sourit le garçon avant de couper l'enregistrement.


	15. 13h37

**13h37**

.

**Vidéo 30 - Vendredi 28 novembre 2003 - Tony**

- Salut Gibbs, dit-il. C'est la première fois que je te parle vraiment depuis que je connais la vérité. C'est assez étrange tu sais ! Je trouvais ça plus simple avant.

Il réajuste son col de chemise, profitant de ce laps de temps pour trouver ses mots.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à dire depuis que je suis entré au NCIS. Disons que, enfin, nous ne sommes plus deux. Caitlin Todd nous a rejoints. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu prendrais une femme après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Viv. Dans un sens c'est pas plus mal. Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai rien dit à Shannon. Je parle de la rousse qui est venue te chercher en décapotable plusieurs fois. Tu vis ta vie, c'est normal, mais ça lui ferait du mal si elle savait. Elle est entièrement rétablie et commence à vraiment reprendre ses marques dans la vie. Lui dire... non, c'est hors de question. Déjà que les trois ex-femmes elle a eu du mal à les encaisser, je ne vais pas en remettre une couche.

Il sourit.

- Sinon Kelly est en deuxième année de fac de psycho et Matt rechigne toujours autant à venir te parler. Je crois que tu comprends comme moi pour quelle raison.

Son portable sonne à sa ceinture.

- Faut que j'y aille Gibbs, tu m'appelles !

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 31 - Samedi 14 août 2004 - Shannon<strong>

- Bonjour Jethro. Comme tu peux le voir, je me suis bien remise de mes années de coma. Je me porte comme un charme.

Debout, vêtue d'une robe blanche, elle rayonne.

- Notre fille a vingt ans cette année et je te rappelle que nous, nous fêtons nos vingt-deux ans de mariage. Matt va en avoir treize d'ici un mois. Quant à Tony, comme tu le sais, il en aura trente-six.

Elle soupire.

- Dire qu'un beau garçon comme lui est toujours célibataire. C'est bien dommage, mais il est d'avis qu'avoir quelqu'un nuirait à notre protection. Je ne peux pas lui donner entièrement tort sur ce point, mais je ne pense pas que jouer les Don Juan soit mieux pour lui. De toute façon, la vie de couple n'est pas d'actualité pour l'instant, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé la bonne personne. Kelly et Matt se font une joie de le lui rappeler régulièrement. Je vais finir par croire que leur unique but dans la vie est de faire fuir les femmes qui tentent de l'approcher par tous les moyens. Tu te rends compte qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à l'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour qu'il rate son dernier rendez-vous ? Et qu'ils lui en ont fourré une dans les pattes que je ne préfère pas savoir où ils l'ont dénichée ? Elle était... enfin, ce n'est plus un problème. Après avoir négocié pendant des heures avec eux, il a obtenu qu'ils l'en débarrassent en échange d'un mois entier sans en approcher. Ils ont beau copier son caractère et faire des tours tordus du même style que lui, je peux te dire que se sont bien tes enfants. Tony me rappelle souvent toi étant jeune et eux ne sont pas en reste. La seule chose qu'ils n'ont pas hérité de toi, et je m'en félicite, c'est ta mauvaise foi. Ne nie pas, Jethro ! Tu es comme ça !

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 32 - Mardi 22 mars 2005 - Kelly<strong>

- Salut Papa ! L'année universitaire se termine, j'espère avoir ma licence ! Après je compte faire un master. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a plein de choses qu'on t'avait pas dites ! Bon, on l'a fait avec les albums, mais comme ce sont ces vidéos que tu verras en premier, il faut que je le dise ici. Alors...

Elle réfléchit.

- Bon, on va commencer par le début. D'abord l'endroit où on habite, tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas l'appartement de Tony que tu connais. On en a un autre où il peut nous rejoindre sans problème. Il passe par les égouts pour rejoindre l'immeuble. C'est plus discret et plus rapide que les rues. Et non, ce n'est pas une puanteur quand il arrive ! Ensuite, on a oublié de te dire, enfin il a volontairement omis ça plutôt, mais... tu sais la fois où tu l'as accueilli chez toi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans son appart ? D'un, c'était vrai. De deux, il a pris des photos de la maison, comme ça Matt sait à quoi ça ressemble. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il pique des affaires à moi pour les avoir ici, mais tu t'en serais aperçu. Déjà qu'il n'est même pas censé savoir que tu as une famille, enfin que tu en avais jusqu'à ce que tu regardes les vidéos. Sinon, tu sais quoi ? C'est trop marrant, je me suis faite passer pour une fille qui veut pas comprendre qu'entre eux c'est fini. Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, c'est totalement débile comme idée. N'empêche que grâce à ça, Tony a gagné son pari face à McGee et j'ai pu discuter avec Kate ! Cool, non ? Tu aurais vu Maman, elle avait les yeux au ciel tout le temps de la conversation. Et Matt était mort de rire. C'était géant !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! <strong>**Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, mais sachez que je vous poste la suite dès que je peux, vendredi certainement. ****Ce sera avec Matt, Tony, un truc qui s'appelle la peste...**


	16. 13h52

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai réussi à mettre un chapitre aujourd'hui, un jour avant ce qui était prévu ! ****Et un autre arrivera demain !**

**Merci pour vos coms ! ****Cherisch : **Alors le grand méchant, va falloir attendre que je sois arrivée à la saison 7, donc les années 2009/2010. Pour le reste, c'est tout de suite ! ... **MC : **Même chose pour savoir ce qu'est devenu Tony ! Pour la peste, je te laisse découvrir. ... **coco : **Et oui, une vraie petite famille ! La preuve tout de suite ! ... **WJ : **Yep, c'est elle _la_ fille. Je trouvais ça marrant. Et tu penses vraiment que Matt pourrait faire partie des Tripl's ? ... **Blie : **Tant mieux si ça te plait, et merci pour le com sur le BP ! Bienvenue parmis les dingues atteins de l'AIPM ! ... **Lady A : **Au moins c'est clair comme review ! Voilà la suite ! ... **Robbins : **Finalement, la suite est arrivée plus tôt !

**Encore merci et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>13h52<strong>

.

**Vidéo 33 - Vendredi 13 mai 2005 - Matt**

Il se tient contre un mur blanc. La caméra est près de son visage ravagé par les larmes. Il les essuie du revers de la manche. Sa respiration est saccadée. Les yeux rougis, il tente de reprendre contenance.

- Je suis à l'hôpital, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaye de maîtriser, à Bethesda. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, mais je m'en fiche. Je voulais le voir. Je _veux_ le voir.

Il marque une pause, le temps de se calmer.

- Y a une infirmière qui a appelé à la maison, explique-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour ça, mais elle l'a fait et...

Il se crispe.

- Papa a la peste, avoue-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il rouvre les yeux et pointe le doigt vers la caméra.

- Toi, siffle-t-il en s'adressant à Jethro, t'as pas le droit de me dire que c'est pas mon père.

Il ferme de nouveau les paupières, les rouvre calmé.

- Maman et Kelly doivent s'être rendu compte que je suis plus à la maison. J'ai pris le bus pour venir, puis un taxi. Personne n'a le droit d'aller le voir, mais je sais où il est. Enfin où ils sont, il est avec Kate. J'ai entendu les docteurs discuter. Ils disent que Kate va bien, mais pas lui. Il risque de mourir ! Je veux pas qu'il meurt !

_Fondu noir de quelques secondes._

La caméra enregistre. L'objectif braqué vers le sol se lève vers la figure du garçon.

- Je t'ai vu, dit-il en avançant dans les couloirs. Avant j'avais vu Ducky passer, mais là c'est toi que j'ai vu. T'as été voir Papa. Après tu es ressorti avec tout le monde de l'endroit où il est. C'était y a pas longtemps. Je vous ai entendu parler ensuite. Le virus qu'il avait est mort, mais il a toujours la peste. Il peut toujours mourir !

Il reporte son attention au-dessus de la caméra.

- On y est, déclare-t-il en braquant l'objectif sur une porte.

Il marque une pause, prend une grande inspiration et pousse le battant.

Il se retrouve dans une immense salle. En son centre, un dôme de plastique est illuminé par des lampes bleues. Plusieurs lits y sont disposés. Sur le premier d'entre eux, il y a Tony.

Matt s'avance vers le sas. Il appuie sur le bouton pour entrer. La décontamination s'enclenche. Le bruit de la soufflerie résonne amplifié au MTAC. Puis la seconde porte automatique s'ouvre. L'objectif est braqué sur l'agent, le caméraman cesse d'avancer.

Tony est méconnaissable. La peste a fait son œuvre. Les lèvres bleues dues à la cyanose, la respiration rapide et sifflante, la peau très pâle, en sueur, il serre dans sa main droite un téléphone portable. Il semble avoir entendu que quelqu'un vient d'arriver et ouvre les yeux.

- Matt, souffle-t-il.

L'adolescent de presque quatorze ans est incapable de bouger.

- Tu, continue Tony avec difficulté les yeux refermés, tu ne devrais pas... être là.

Cette fois, l'image à l'écran bouge. La caméra est posée sur la tablette près du lit, abandonnée par son propriétaire qui s'approche.

- Papa, appelle-t-il désemparé de le voir comme ça.

Tony rouvre les yeux, les garde mi-clos.

- Ça va, assure-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Je vais bien.

- Non ! rétorque Matt en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

L'agent attrape de sa main gauche le portable. L'autre dégagée, il la lève à la hauteur du visage du garçon. Sa paume s'appuie doucement sur sa joue où coulent de nouvelles larmes.

- Hé ! appelle-t-il. Je vais m'en sortir.

Sa voix se veut convaincante, mais le ton haché dément ses propos.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, murmure Matt.

- Je... Je ne vais pas... mourir, certifie-t-il. Ton père... me l'a... interdit.

- C'est pas mon père.

- Si.

- Non, c'est toi.

Trop épuisé pour entreprendre le débat qu'ils ont déjà joué cent fois, Tony s'abstient de répondre et laisse retomber son bras.

- Papa ! appelle Matt terrifié de ce silence et de ses yeux à présent clos.

Il attrape sa main droite dans la sienne. L'autre passe sur son visage. Ses yeux s'égarent sur les machines tout autour.

- Il bat, assure Tony en rouvrant les siens.

Ils se regardent.

- Il bat, répète-t-il en déplaçant leurs mains vers son cœur.

- Toujours ?

- Toujours.

La réponse le rassure.

- Matt, reprend Tony. Tu dois partir.

- Non, je reste.

- Matt...

La porte de la salle s'ouvre sur le docteur Pitt. En quelques secondes, il a les rejoints.

- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-il à Matt. Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Brad, souffle l'agent, laisse-le.

- Tony... commence-t-il

- S'il te plait... que personne... ne vienne.

Échange de regard. Puis le médecin acquiesce.

- Entendu, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne risque rien à rester ici et que tu me donneras des explications !

- Ça... marche.

- Quant à toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Matt, pas de bêtise !

Le garçon hoche vivement la tête.

- Matt, appelle alors Tony, viens.

Comme si il n'avait attendu que ça depuis le début, le garçon passe de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'affaire pour enlever ses chaussures et se hisse sur le matelas pendant que le docteur vérifie les constantes de son patient.

- Dis tout, reprend ce dernier en changeant de nouveau le téléphone de main, à ta collègue... qu'elle rappelle.

Brad l'observe circonspect.

- Elle comprendra ? suppose-t-il.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, repose-toi bien.

Matt regarde le médecin.

- Merci, dit-il à voix basse.

L'homme sourit. Le garçon s'allonge près de l'agent, logeant sa tête le plus près possible du cœur, sans toutefois gêner la respiration du malade.

- Papa, murmure-t-il si bas qu'il est presque impossible de l'entendre, je t'aime.

En réponse, Tony passe son bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Brad avise la caméra.

- Il est temps de les laisser tranquille.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 34 - Dimanche 20 juin 2005 - Kelly<strong>

Elle est assise sur le canapé beige de l'appartement.

- Tony va bien, annonce-t-elle. Il est sorti de l'hôpital il y a plusieurs jours, contre l'avis des médecins bien sûr. Enfin ça, tu le sais. Tu sais aussi, en voyant la date, ce que je vais t'annoncer.

Elle marque un temps.

- Vous avez tous failli y passer à cause d'Ari et Kate est morte, lâche-t-elle enfin. L'enterrement était aujourd'hui.

Son regard se voile.

- Je pensais que ça irait mieux après l'annonce de la guérison de Tony. Après tout, personne ne sait que Matt a été le voir à Bethesda. Je ne parle pas seulement de toi Papa, ni de Tim, Abby ou Ducky. Je parle du ripou qui vous surveille constamment.

Elle soupire.

- Tony nous a dit qu'Ari était mort que tu l'avais tué. Il avait une tête bizarre en disant ça, tu sais. Il revenait de la maison. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé et je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir, mais... il avait décidé d'aller te voir parce qu'il était certain qu'il serait là-bas. Je suis certaine que tu ne l'as pas vu. Il est revenu trop tôt et avec un air trop étrange pour que ce soit le cas. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais ce n'est sans doute pas la peine, tu dois comprendre.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Sinon, je suppose que je dois te dire deux mots au sujet de Ziva David, la demi-sœur d'Ari. Comme tu le sais, avant de venir elle a constitué des dossiers sur l'équipe. C'est logique, mais ça ne m'a pas rassurée. Enfin, elle ne sait pas pour nous. Je veux dire pour le fait qu'on soit en vie. Après, elle a bien dû découvrir qu'Hernandez a causé l'accident dans lequel tout le monde croit qu'on est mortes. Et il faut aussi que je te dise pour Jenny Shepard, la nouvelle directrice. On n'a rien dit à Maman pour tous les deux, comme à chaque fois que tu fréquentes quelqu'un, même si là c'est du passé.

Elle se tait, s'approche.

- Voilà, il n'y a rien à dire d'autre aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>Réaction de l'équipe au prochain chapitre ! <strong>**Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? review ?**

**Très important : **Les nouvelles aventures du Bâtiment III et des malades de l'AIPM arrivent ! Les premières nouvelles sur le_ Bureau des Pleurs _! Découvrez enfin le panthéon de la Fanfiction !


	17. 14h35

**Chose promise, chose due. Nous sommes vendredi et voici le nouveau chapitre ! ****Trois postages en trois jours... je suis fière de moi ! Pas vous ?**

**blie :** Mais ne t'excuse pas d'être atteinte de l'AIPM voyons ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmis nous! Puisque que comme les autres malades, tu finiras pas faire un tour à Bethesda, puis-je connaître tes goûts ? Oui, pour la déco de ta chambre ! ... **WJ : **C'est pas vrai d'abord ! Suis pas vilaine! *boude* ... **PBG : **Merci pour tes coms ! Et quelle splendide bannière ! **Merci à vous trois pour ces reviews. Maintenant : suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>14h35<strong>

.

La même scène se répète de nouveau lorsque l'écran devient noir. Gibbs semble tenter de se maîtriser tandis que Ducky le regarde inquiet et que les autres peinent à assimiler ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre.

Après la vidéo de Bethesda, Jethro a cliqué sur la souris en espérant pouvoir ainsi faire taire ses pensées, occulter ce qu'il s'est produit. Le fait que son fils ne le reconnaisse pas en tant que père et qu'il soit en conflit permanent avec cette idée a été terrible pour lui. Les « Papa » qu'il donne à Tony sont autant de coups de couteau en plein cœur. Il espérait pouvoir se calmer avec la vidéo suivante. Ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. La mort de Kate, Ari... cela n'a pas remué que lui. Ce que leur a appris Kelly a néanmoins glacé le sang de deux personnes uniquement, lui bien sûr, et Ziva.

Tony a été chez lui ce soir là. Il n'est pas entré, non, mais il a sans aucun doute vu que Ziva s'y trouvait. Peut-être s'est-il approché des lucarnes donnant sur son sous-sol, peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu besoin de voir la scène, ni de l'entendre, seulement constater leur réaction à tous deux ensuite... reste qu'il connaît la vérité. Il sait que ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Ari, il sait qui l'a fait en réalité. Et il ne l'a jamais dit.

- Gibbs, l'appelle Abby d'une petite voix, lance la suivante s'il te plait.

Il se retourne sur la gothique. Reparler de Kate lui a amené les larmes aux yeux. Elle le supplie silencieusement de passer à la suite. Cette attente de la nouvelle vidéo est bien trop dure pour elle.

Jethro refait face à l'écran et lance le film.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 35 - Mercredi 5 octobre 2005 - Tony<strong>

- Salut Gibbs. Comme tu peux le voir à la date, la vie a repris son cours au NCIS. La mort de Kate ne nous quitte pas, mais nous continuons à avancer. Ziva fait partie de l'équipe à présent. C'est la première personne à qui tu fais aussi rapidement confiance, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Nous savons tous les trois pour quelle raison.

Il ferme les yeux, se laisse aller sur le canapé.

- Abby est la seule à ne pas l'accepter. Ça prendra du temps, je m'en doute, mais ça viendra.

Il ouvre les paupières et sourit.

- Tu verras qu'elles deviendront les meilleures amies du monde !

Il réfléchit.

- Avec notre chère directrice, ça se passe bien également. Ça nous change de Morrow. Et puis Palmer s'intègre bien aussi je dois dire. On a tendance à l'oublier un peu trop souvent, mais c'est lui qui remplace Gérald. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il remplace Ducky un jour. Enfin ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, nous sommes d'accord. Hors de question qu'on perde notre doc préféré !

Il s'approche.

- Kelly a eu sa licence tu sais. Elle poursuit les études dans sa voie. Shannon travaille dans un grand magasin de vêtements à présent. Quant à Matt... cette tête de mule de quatorze ans a décidé de rendre fous ses profs et moi par la même occasion. Il refuse de venir te parler. Dès qu'on aborde le sujet, il se braque. Déjà que ce n'était pas simple de gérer ça avant, mais maintenant qu'il est devenu adolescent c'est une horreur. Kelly a renoncé de discuter de ça avec lui et Shannon doit prendre d'infinies précautions avant de le faire. Si moi je lui parle de toi dans le cadre du boulot ça passe, mais dès que c'est niveau famille, ça bug. Sincèrement, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il ferait un tel blocage à l'idée que tu sois son père. Autant l'adolescence de sa sœur s'est bien passée que la sienne risque d'être très difficile. Et c'est un euphémisme de dire ça !

Il secoue la tête.

- Qui vivra verra comme on dit.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 36 - Mardi 9 mai 2006 - Shannon<strong>

- Tu es dans le coma Jethro, annonce-t-elle désolée. C'est le même médecin qui s'occupe de toi que lorsque tu étais au Koweït. J'espère que ça durera moins de dix-neuf jours cette fois.

Elle dégage une mèche de cheveux de son visage fatigué.

- Je n'aime pas ce qui se profile à l'horizon Gibbs. Je sens qu'il va se passer des choses graves. Il faut que tu te réveilles.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 37 - Jeudi 15 juin 2006 - Tony<strong>

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, alors je vais aller à l'essentiel. Tu t'es réveillé Gibbs, il y a un moment maintenant. On a fait la connaissance de Mike Franks, ton mentor. Tout le monde sait à présent pour Shannon et Kelly. Ducky a d'ailleurs très mal pris de ne pas être au courant. Tu nous as fait quelques jours d'amnésie avant de te rappeler. Je suppose que je peux remercier Ziva, vu que j'ai appris que c'est après son passage à l'hôpital que tu as débarqué à l'agence. Comme Shannon le sentait venir, ça c'est mal fini cette histoire. Un bâtiment en moins, des soldats morts, toi dans une colère noire et ta décision de dire « Adieu DC, bonjour le Mexique ! ». Dire qu'ils sont tous effondrés de ton départ serait en dessous de la vérité. Ducky est en mode silencieux, Abby est dans un tel état de déprime qu'il faudrait inventer un nouveau mot pour le qualifier, McGee et Ziva veulent faire croire que ça va, mais ils ont perdu leurs repères et je ne parle même pas de notre cher directeur. La seule personne sur qui je peux compter maintenant que tu n'es plus là, c'est Palmer. Ce qui doit te donner une idée de comment ça se passe à l'agence.

Il prend le temps de respirer après tout ce qu'il vient d'expliquer, puis poursuit.

- Shannon a décidé de partir avec les enfants pour de longues vacances loin d'ici. Ton départ lui a fichu un sacré coup à elle aussi. Elle se montre forte devant nous, mais je sais très bien qu'elle s'effondre dès qu'elle est seule. Kelly est la seule qui arrive à lui redonner le sourire. Matt n'aimait déjà pas qu'on lui parle de toi, là ce n'est plus la peine de prononcer ton nom. On commençait juste à le réconcilier avec l'idée de te parler, ta fuite comme il l'appelle, l'a profondément déçu, ses conséquences sur nous en premier lieu. Alors, voilà où on en est. Mon seul réconfort, c'est que Mike va rapidement regretter que tu sois avec lui. Tu es incapable de ne rien faire de tes dix doigts. Laisser passer le temps n'est pas quelque chose que tu sais faire. Et puis ton départ a permis à ta famille d'aller faire un tour dans la maison. C'était juste avant leur départ pour la côte pacifique. Les filles ont aimé retrouver leurs affaires. Et même si Matt ne l'avouera jamais, je sais que ça lui a fait du bien de découvrir la maison et qu'il a apprécié ça.

Il sourit.

- On se revoit bientôt Gibbs. Je suis certain que tu vas revenir !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette fois ! <strong>**Next chapitre sur la saison 4. Impossible de vous donner une date de postage, mais rapidement j'espère. ****Enfin... ****Tout dépend si vous souhaitez la suite !**


	18. 14h56

**14h56**

.

**Vidéo 38 - Samedi 30 septembre 2006 - Kelly**

- Tu es de retour Papa, annonce-t-elle avec émotion. Tu es revenu ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Tu sais, Maman ne voulait pas revenir à Washington tant que tu n'y serais pas. On est arrivés à la maison dès que Tony nous a appris la bonne nouvelle. Par contre...

Son visage se fronce.

- Aucun de nous n'a apprécié la façon dont tu as repris ce qui était ta place. Tony ne nous l'aurait pas dit normalement, mais on a bien vu qu'il était de mauvaise humeur en rentrant et Maman est une experte dans l'art des interrogatoires DiNozzo. Bon, c'est vrai que s'il n'avait pas eu envie d'en parler un petit peu, ça n'aurait pas été possible. Quand il a décidé de garder quelque chose secret, personne, absolument personne ne peut le découvrir. Bref... on sait comment tu as repris _ta_ place. Je peux t'assurer que ça n'a pas plu à Maman, ni à Matt et moi. Tu te rends compte ? Tu ne lui as rien dit ! Tu as renvoyé Lee sans une explication et Tony a découvert en la voyant que tu reprenais ta place, qu'elle perdait la sienne et que lui aussi. Tu connais les mots décence et politesse ? Tu sais, ça fait partie des trucs qui t'empêche d'agir comme le dernier des salopards !

Son regard se fait noir.

- Imagine un instant que Tony débarque, vire toutes les affaires de ton bureau à la place du sien et expédie McGee au service informatique sans t'en avoir informé. Tu réagirais comment ?

Elle a un rire sans joie.

- Matt te fait savoir que jamais il ne viendra te parler. Qui irait lui en vouloir ? À chaque fois qu'on essaye de le convaincre que tu es un type bien, tu démontres l'inverse.

Elle s'approche dans le but d'éteindre l'enregistrement quand elle se ravise.

- J'oubliais, Tony a été s'excuser auprès de Lee. Il lui a expliqué que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était une incapable qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe. Après ça, ne t'étonne pas si jamais elle a un problème qu'elle ne vienne pas te voir. À sa place, je me débrouillerai pour ne plus avoir affaire à toi.

* * *

><p>Jethro déglutit avec difficulté. Domino est revenu à sa mémoire, les reproches qu'il avait fait à la jeune femme de ne pas être venu le voir également. Pour éviter de se mettre dans un état similaire à celui des heures précédentes, il poursuit le visionnage.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 39 - Lundi 12 février 2007 - Shannon<strong>

- Je n'aime pas ce qui s'annonce, Jethro. Tony est dans une histoire qui ne me plait pas. Je sais que sa relation avec cette femme est dans le cadre de sa mission, mais je sens que ça ne va pas bien se finir. Chercher à atteindre un trafiquant de cette envergure est dangereux. Il ne peut bien sûr plus faire de recherche sur le ripou, mais c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis actuellement. Le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle aussi. C'était prévisible. Kelly le tolère, mais Matt ne lui adresse plus la parole. Cette relation lui fait du bien pourtant, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Et je sais que celle que tu as avec Hollis en fait de même pour toi.

Elle a un sourire mystérieux.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Ça ne me dérange pas. Il est normal que tu ais une vie sentimentale. Je n'en aurais pas dit autant il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, mais Tony a su défendre ta cause et me faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais, ce n'est pas ce dont je veux te parler. Ce que je veux évoquer, c'est l'aboutissement de cette histoire.

Elle cherche ses mots.

- Tu le surveilles, mais pas assez pour t'être rendu compte de la vérité, contrairement à Ziva. Je crois que c'est elle qui le connaît le mieux parmi vous, alors que tu es celui qui le côtoie depuis le tout début. Elle seule semble comprendre son fonctionnement, c'est bien. Il est évident qu'elle, pas plus que toi ou un autre, ne peut savoir ce qu'il en est de la réalité, mais j'espère que le doute sur le futur qui ne doit pas la quitter, comme il en est pour moi, suffira à prévenir tout drame. Car une fin heureuse n'a pas de mise ici. À nous de veiller à ce cela ne se termine pas dans le sang, mais seulement dans les larmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 40 - Samedi 20 octobre 2007 - Kelly<strong>

- Maman avait raison. L'histoire s'est mal finie. On le savait tous, lui le premier, mais ça n'aide pas. Tu sais qu'elle lui a demandé de le rejoindre ? Je parle de Jeanne. Il a refusé, tout comme il a refusé la promotion en Espagne. Il aurait pu diriger sa propre équipe, mais il n'a pas voulu. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas par rapport à nous ! Partir ou bien rester n'aurait rien changé dans sa recherche du ripou et ça nous aurait sans doute mis d'avantage en sécurité. Mais il a dit non. Jenny a dû être surprise de sa réponse je crois. Enfin il reste. Ni toi ni les autres ne saurez rien de cette promotion avant de voir cette vidéo. Quant à Matt, il a arrêté de lui faire la tête.

Elle sourit.

- Il est tellement content de retrouver Tony qu'il ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Je te jure que c'est pas un ado de seize ans qu'on a l'impression de voir quand il est avec lui. On dirait plutôt un gamin de six ans qui idolâtre son modèle.


	19. 15h10

**15h10**

.

**Vidéo 41 - Mardi 6 novembre 2007 - Shannon**

- J'aurais pu te perdre aujourd'hui, Jethro. La date ne te dit peut-être rien, pourtant ce qui est arrivé va rester longtemps dans ta mémoire.

Elle se tait, laissant le loisir à son mari de savoir de quoi elle parle. Puis, elle reprend.

- Tu as revu Maddie, la meilleure amie de Kelly. Vous avez failli mourir noyés. Tony n'a même pas eu à me dire que vous avez frôlé la mort. Je l'ai su à l'instant où la voiture est tombée dans l'eau que tu étais en danger. C'est une chose qui ne change pas avec le temps, je sais toujours quand ceux que j'aime ont des problèmes.

Ses yeux s'égarent sur la droite. Là, une fenêtre diffuse sa lumière tamisée par d'épais rideaux bleus, nimbant la pièce de la couleur du ciel.

- Tony m'a avoué avoir dû choisir entre elle et toi, dit-elle sans bouger. Je comprends qu'il se soit résigné à sauver Maddie et à te laisser inerte sur le sol. À sa place, j'aurais agi de même. Une jeune femme ayant encore toute sa vie devant elle plutôt qu'un ancien marine un peu bourru, c'était le choix qui devait être fait.

Elle regarde de nouveau la caméra.

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'aurais jamais supporté de te perdre.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 42 - Dimanche 11 novembre 2007 - Kelly<strong>

- Maman t'a parlé de Maddie. Elle me l'a dit. Moi aussi je veux t'en parler. C'est ma meilleure amie tu sais, depuis toujours. Même après toutes ces années qui ont passé, ça n'a pas changé.

Elle sourit.

- Tony a récupéré la photo qu'Abby a pris de vous deux. Elle est vraiment super. Ça m'a rappelé plein de chose, notamment la boite en fer qu'on a enterré toutes les deux dans le jardin. On y avait mis tous nos trésors. Je me souviens bien qu'on en riait et que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle t'en a peut-être parlé en te revoyant. J'ai aimé avoir de ses nouvelles en tout cas. Sinon, je suis en train de finir mon master et ensuite je compte faire un doctorat. Je n'ai pas encore mon sujet de thèse en tête, mais ça viendra. Bisous !

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 43 - Samedi 24 mai 2008<strong>

L'image est floue. La caméra bouge à toute vitesse. Impossible pour l'instant de savoir ce qui est filmé.

- Vas-y ! crie une voix. Dis-le !

L'objectif est braqué sur Tony. Debout, l'air affligé, l'agent tend la main vers celui-ci.

- Matt, soupire-t-il, calme-toi s'il te plait et pose cette caméra.

- Non ! Je veux que tu lui dises ses quatre vérités !

- Quelles vérités ? Il n'y est pour rien. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

L'image bouge de nouveau rapidement avant de s'arrêter brutalement. La caméra vient d'être posée sur une table. Elle filme un hall d'entrée où ils se trouvent ainsi que Shannon et Kelly.

Toujours en colère, Matt s'approche de Tony. Les deux femmes se trouvent entre eux et la porte à observer la scène sans savoir comment calmer le plus jeune.

- Tu as dit que les vidéos étaient pour qu'il sache ce qu'il se passe et qu'on donne nos impressions, déclare l'adolescent. Alors vas-y ! Explique pourquoi laisser faire ça c'est être un...

- Matt ! s'offusque sa mère en l'empêchant de prononcer l'injure.

- Il n'y est pour rien ! clame Kelly. Arrête de t'en prendre à lui !

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! éructe-t-il sans se soucier des interruptions.

- Les filles, demande Tony à qui la phrase est adressée, laissez-nous.

- Mais... commence Kelly.

- Viens, coupe Shannon. C'est entre eux que ça doit se régler.

Elle ouvre la porte en entraînant sa fille. Matt a cessé de bouger. Il fixe l'agent hors de lui, prêt à exploser.

- Ça va aller, assure Tony tandis que Shannon lui jette un regard inquiet. On se retrouve plus tard.

Bon gré, mal gré, elle ferme la porte, les laissant seuls.

Le silence règne quelques secondes, bientôt coupé par Tony.

- Je pars demain, annonce-t-il enfin.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, siffle Matt.

- Le droit de quoi ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- De partir, de nous laisser seuls.

- Les droits et les devoirs n'ont rien à faire ici. J'embarque demain. Ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'y changera rien.

Il s'éloigne du jeune homme, décidé à aller éteindre la caméra.

- C'est de ta faute ! s'exclame alors Matt.

Tony s'arrête, se retourne.

- C'est de ta faute, répète-t-il. C'est ce que tu penses et c'est vrai. Tu savais que tu ne devais pas la laisser, mais tu l'as fait et elle est morte !

- La mort de Jenny n'a rien à voir avec la séparation de l'équipe.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné.

- Et tu suis les ordres comme un toutou ? Bon chien !

- Cesse de me parler sur ce ton !

- Sinon quoi ? Après tout, t'es pas mon père ! C'est bien ce que tu me répètes à longueur de journée ? Sauf que mon père comme tu dis, il est pire que toi. Il ne fait rien pour empêcher ça.

- Il m'en veut. Il ne l'avouera jamais, ni à moi et encore moins à lui-même, mais il m'en veut et c'est légitime.

- C'est pour ça que tu pars ? Pour faire pénitence ?

- Je suis les ordres de Vance.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu préfères t'aplatir comme un rat que de l'affronter !

- Si je ne pars pas, il saisira l'occasion pour me virer ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire ? Ça fait plus de quinze ans qu'on vit comme ça, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Il mérite de savoir la vérité !

- Pourquoi ? Il vit très bien sans nous et nous sans lui !

- Tu penses à ta mère et ta sœur ?

- Qu'elles aillent le voir si elles y tiennent tellement !

- Matt !

- C'est pas mon père ! Ça ne le sera jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

- Il voudra te connaître !

- Et alors ? Il fera comme moi, il écoutera ce qu'on lui dira.

- Il reste ton père. Tu peux en vouloir à la terre entière si ça te chante, ça ne changera rien. C'est ce qu'il est.

- Je ne veux pas de lui ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de lui !

- Arrête de mentir ! Tu veux le connaître !

- C'est faux !

- Tu t'intéresses à lui ! Ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, tu veux le savoir.

- Je le hais ! Je _te_ hais !

- Tu mens encore.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé mourir Maman et Kelly, hein ! Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! C'est de ta faute si on en est là !

- Tu crois que je l'ignore ? Est-ce-que tu as imaginé un instant ce que c'était pour moi ? Je dois mentir à tout le monde, tous les jours. Je tente de retrouver celui qui est la cause de tout ça sans jamais y arriver. Je vois ta mère désespérée certains jours de ne pas être auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime. Je dois ans cesse rassurer ta sœur sur le futur. Je dois être partout pour tout le monde, je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ou réfléchir aux décisions que j'ai prises. J'ai bien trop à faire avec le présent.

- Et moi ? Je suis où dans tout ça ?

- Dans l'immédiat, tu es en marge de ce qu'il se passe, à me reprocher mes actes.

- Tu as tort !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Moi je suis le gamin dont tu aimerais te débarrasser ! Je suis celui dont tu n'as rien à faire !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ? Ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles !

- Tu pars au bout du monde ! Tu ne reviendras peut-être jamais ! Alors ne me mens pas !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

- Tu nous abandonnes !

- On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis !

- Si tu tenais à nous, tu resterais !

- Je tiens à vous, tu le sais.

- Tu pars !

- Ce n'est pas contre toi.

- Si !

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Matt.

- Si tu m'aimais, tu ne partirais pas !

Ils se sont rapprochés. Le plus jeune serre les poings et tente de refouler les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Le second saisit ses poignets, cherchant par le contact un moyen de se faire entendre.

- Je t'aime, Matt, tu le sais, déclare-t-il.

- Tu mens ! rétorque l'adolescent en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je t'aime, répète-t-il.

- Non !

Il se dégage de la poigne de l'agent et recule. Tony s'approche de lui.

- Tu es malheureux, je le comprends, assure-t-il. Mais te mettre en colère ne changera pas les choses. Je m'en vais demain.

Ils ne sont plus séparés que de quelques centimètres quand les poings du garçon s'écrasent sur sa poitrine.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de _me_ laisser !

Tony l'attire contre lui et l'enserre de ses bras. Le garçon cesse rapidement de lutter pour laisser ses larmes couler.

- Me laisse pas, supplie-t-il.

- Chut, ça va aller.

- Reste Papa. S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas. Ne me laisse pas.

- Je reviendrais Matt, je te le promets. Jamais je ne te laisserai.

* * *

><p>La vidéo s'arrête sur la promesse de l'agent, preuve que ce qui a suivi a été coupé. Comme pour la plupart des films, l'arrêt de l'enregistrement n'est pas visible. Encore une fois, il n'était pas nécessaire. Gibbs s'en félicite. Il a bien compris que Matt considère Tony comme son père et lui comme un étranger. Les voir ainsi lui a fait du mal, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il y en ait plus. Matt ne le considèrera jamais comme il considère Tony. Peut importe ce qui se passera dans l'avenir, c'est Tony son « papa », pas lui. Cela ne changera pas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? <strong>**Ca vous plait ?**


	20. 15h48

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! **

**Vous avez tous aimé la dernière vidéo avec Matt et Tony, j'en suis ravie parce que ces passages sur ces deux là font partie de mes préférés ! ****Vous attendez également tous avec impatience les retrouvailles de Gibbs et sa famille. Mauvaise nouvelle, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. Bonne nouvelle, c'est pour bientôt !**

**WJ : **Tes reviews me font penser aux Psychotiques. Nila, sors de ce corps ! ... **Cherisch : **C'est sûr que du courage je vais en avoir besoin vu ce qui s'annonce ! ... **Dahud : **Oublier la coquille de noix où il est resté plusieurs mois ? Quand même ! ... **Blie : **Ah, l'AIPM, un véritable fléau! J'ai eu droit aux bons soins de Queen à cause de ça (jette un regard entendu à PBG responsable de sa crise). Si jamais ce chapitre te causait une crise, fonce voir Pitt au Bâtiment IV ! ... **coco : **Oui, ce n'est facile n'y pour Gibbs ni pour Tony, et ne parlons pas de Matt ! ... **Lady A : **Au moins, ta review est claire ! ... **pokilo : **Je survivrai à la longueur de ta review, ne t'inquiète pas. ... **WRCT : **Première review de ta part, ça se fête ! J'attendais la remarque que tu m'as faite au sujet des réactions un peu éparses de l'équipe. D'ailleurs, je pensais vraiment qu'on me la ferait plus tôt ! Il s'agit d'un choix de ma part. Je les ai limitées pour privilégier les vidéos. Je compte en effet m'y consacrer dans les prochains chapitres. Le nouveau posté aujourd'hui t'aidera à comprendre pourquoi. ... **PBG : **Ma plus rgande fan ! Je t'aime ! Tu le sais ça ? Et puis ce passage que tu as, semble-t-il, particulièrement apprécié, je voulais le faire depuis si longtemps que savoir qu'il t'a plu... Je t'adore ! ... **lily : **Oui, ça ne va pas tarder ! Je t'assure ! ...

**Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>15h48<strong>

.

Ziva serre les poings le plus fort qu'elle peut, tentant de contrôler le flot d'émotions qui l'assaille. Gibbs n'a pas relancé de vidéo. Cette fois, elle ne peut pas se focaliser sur ce qu'il se passe à l'écran pour mettre de côté la façon dont cela l'atteint.

Voir Tony allongé sur le lit d'hôpital à Bethesda l'a bouleversée, mais elle a fait face. Elle a toujours su pour la peste et c'est du passé. Mais l'annonce de Kelly ensuite a été terrible. Il sait qu'elle a tué Ari. Il ne l'a jamais dit. Elle peut remercier Abby d'avoir demandé au chef d'équipe de passer au film suivant. Sans ça...

Il n'a pas parlé de leurs soirées après son départ pour le Mexique. Elle l'en remercie intérieurement. Ce sont des moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux.

Et puis, il y a le retour de Gibbs, Jeanne, Maddie, cette promotion dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler. Cette découverte qu'il aurait pu partir, qu'il est resté. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment cela se serait passé s'il était parti. Imaginer les conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir lui fait peur. Elle ferme les yeux et serre davantage ses poings.

Ce qu'ils ont appris dans la dernière vidéo, ce n'est pas la séparation de l'équipe, pas pour elle. Non, pour elle, c'est le retour en Israël, Michael et la façon dont cela s'est fini.

Une main se pose sur son bras. Elle ouvre les yeux surprise. Tim la regarde avec une douleur similaire à la sienne dans les yeux.

- Patron ? demande-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Le bruit d'un léger clic retentit.

- Merci, souffle-t-elle au jeune homme.

Timothy acquiesce doucement, puis reporte son attention sur l'écran.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 44 - Dimanche 5 octobre 2008 - Kelly<strong>

- Tony est revenu ! Il n'est plus sur ce satané porte-avion ! C'est génial !

La nouvelle la rend radieuse.

- Il a débarqué à la maison sans qu'on s'y attende, raconte-t-elle. On devait faire de sacrées têtes ! Tu n'imagines pas comme Matt est heureux, c'est... waouh ! Lui qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis des mois, voilà qu'on ne le reconnaît plus.

Elle a une moue contrite.

- Je sais que ça doit te faire de la peine que je te dise ça, Papa. Seulement, pour lui, c'est Tony son père. Alors ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plait.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 45 - Samedi 17 octobre 2008 - Shannon<strong>

- Stillwater. Cela doit te rappeler des souvenirs, Jethro. C'est là-bas qu'on s'est rencontrés. Tu étais très timide à l'époque. Je me souviens bien la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'étais derrière la vitrine de la boutique à ranger des affaires quand tu es passé dans la rue. C'est le jour de la fête nationale qu'on s'est parlé. On attendait le train. Tu n'osais pas me regarder, tu le faisais à la dérobé. Tu rougissais même ! Je te trouvais déjà adorable à l'époque. Et puis l'uniforme te mettait plutôt bien en valeur je dois l'avouer. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé que je t'appellerais Gibbs. C'est aussi à ce moment que tu as commencé à avoir tes règles. Ton équipe sait-elle que c'est à cause de moi que tu en as ? On peut aussi dire grâce à moi. Je n'envisageais pas la vie sans un certain nombre de règles à suivre. Tu m'as imitée.

Elle lui fait un magnifique sourire.

- Tu as revu ton père. J'ai toujours adoré Jackson ! J'ai aussi appris qu'il avait entièrement retapé ta Dodge. Toujours adepte du jaune et des bandes noires, pas vrai ?

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 46 - Lundi 1er décembre 2008 - Kelly<strong>

- Je ne dirais pas grand chose aujourd'hui, annonce-t-elle tristement. Pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je crois même qu'un mot suffira : Domino.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 47 - Mardi 2 juin 2009 - Tony<strong>

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis que Kelly a évoqué Domino. Je crois que la date parle d'elle-même pour ce que je vais vous dire moi. Sinon, trois mots suffiront : Rivkin, Mossad et Israël.

Ses yeux s'égarent sur le côté.

- Tu ne reviendras pas, Ziva, avoue-t-il, pas si je reste.

Il reporte son attention sur l'objectif.

- Mais je reste, Ziv'. Alors, si tu ne reviens pas, j'irai te chercher.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidéo 48 - Lundi 26 octobre 2009 - Matt<strong>

C'est un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui s'installe sur le canapé. Les cheveux en bataille, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean, il a bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vu. Il paraît mal à l'aise. Il a du mal à focaliser son attention sur l'objectif.

- Salut, dit-il. J'ai... je dois vous parler, à tous. Papa voulait s'en charger, mais j'ai insisté.

Il tourne la tête, cherchant ses mots, avant de regarder la caméra.

- D'abord, Ziva est de retour. Vu la date, je pense que vous le saviez. J'ai hésité lorsque Papa est parti à venir en parler, finalement je ne l'ai pas fait. Je crois que j'aurais dû, mais son comportement quasi suicidaire m'avait mis sur les nerfs. Ça n'aurait donc pas été une merveilleuse idée. Ziva est revenue, il va mieux, c'est l'essentiel.

Il se tait, marquant délibérément une pause. Puis il reprend avec sérieux.

- Papa a trouvé des informations sur le ripou. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit exactement, il refuse d'en parler, mais ça l'a fait réfléchir énormément. Il a pris une décision. Il fera toutes les prochaines vidéos, mais on n'y aura pas accès. Il veut nous mettre à l'abri, alors on s'en va. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire où et puis ça n'a aucune importance. On part, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Subitement, l'image grésille à l'écran. Il y a un fondu noir d'une seconde puis Tony apparaît. Il est assis sur le canapé beige du premier film qu'ils ont vu, celui où il annonçait qu'il ne viendrait plus au NCIS.

- À l'heure qu'il est, annonce-t-il, vous avez visionné toutes les vidéos, du moins jusque à la numéro quarante-huit où Matt vous a appris que j'ai du nouveau concernant Al. À présent, vous savez tout ou presque. Il vous manque les vidéos de l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Vous pourrez les visionner à partir du quatorze septembre à quatre heures du matin. Gibbs, ne demande pas à Abby ou au Bleu de pirater les fichiers pour les voir maintenant. Si jamais tu fais ça, tu _les_ mettras en danger.

Pas la peine de préciser de qui il parle. Il est évident qu'il s'agit de Shannon et des enfants.

- Vous allez tous devoir attendre que le temps passe et que quatre heures arrive. D'ici là, rien ne doit sortir du MTAC. C'est capital.

L'image disparaît, l'écran devient noir. Pour l'instant, c'est fini. Ils doivent attendre. Là se situe le problème que Timothy formule à haute voix :

- Et maintenant ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tada ! <strong>**Et là on évite la crise d'AIPM, s'il-vous-plait ! ****Enfin, il y a peu de risque que vous en ayez une, si ?**


	21. 17h00

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos coms ! ****À chaque chapitre, je vois des nouveaux reviewers s'ajouter. Merci ! ****Et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte en m'ayant ou non (vous êtes pas mal dans ce cas là! Je dois vous faire peur je pense.) laisser des reviews. **

**Robbins :** Alerte ! Crise d'AIPM en vue ! Appelez Queen ! On a besoin de lui ! ... **WJ :** Après s'être prise pour Nila, voici que WJ est en pleine crise d'AIPM. Appelez Brad au Bâtiment IV, Queen est occupé ailleurs ! Vite ! ... **Cherisch : **Tu approches Abby niveau raisonnement. Si tu avais développé une hypothèse sur le pourquoi on espère et on redoute la fin, je t'aurai offert un CafPow ! ... **Blie : **Soigner l'AIPM? On essaie, on essaie. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a eu aucun cas de guérison. Mais c'est pas grave, hein ! ... **Pline :** Une revenante ! Tu doutes être atteinte de l'AIPM ? Crois-moi, tu l'es depuis longtemps si je me rappelle certaines reviews de _Confiance et Trahison_. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne reviewes pas tout. Le dernier chapitre de chaque fic me suffirait crois-moi! Sauf si tu es très motivée pour faire passer le nombre de review de plusieurs fics à la centaine au-dessus et par la même me faire super plaisir (je t'offre des OS en échange sur le sujet de ton choix!). Et ta review n'est pas terne ! ... **little-Lyna : **Que de questions, j'aime! Tu n'auras aucune réponse dans les chapitres que je poste aujourd'hui par contre. Il va falloir attendre ceux qui viendront juste après. Je peux t'assurer une chose cependant, Tony ne va pas mourir ! Après, je ne peux rien promettre sur son état... ... **pokilo :** Il fait partie de la longue liste de films que je dois voir. Ça viendra, mais pas tout de suite! Pour la longueur de la review, ça me convient parfaitement, dès qu'il y en a une, ça me va! Par contre, fais attention à PBG. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que tu lui fasses concurrence au titre de « plus grande fan ». Quant aux chapitres, j'en poste plusieurs d'un coup ! ... **Lady A :** Là voilà ma chère, la voilà! Sèche tes larmes ! ... **coco : **Je ne dirai rien ! Ça gâcherait la surprise ! ... **Kimbera :** Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Quelle idée ! Moi, si il y a review, je suis aux anges, même si c'est la toute première alors qu'il aurait pu y en avoir de nombreuses autres avant ! Tout est dans le mot : review ! Et puis tu viens d'hypno, alors là, vraiment aucune chance. C'est qu'on est rare ici, nous les hypnowebiens. Pour les retrouvailles, effectivement elles risquent d'être « particulières », mais elles ne sont pas encore écrites, donc je ne peux pas m'avancer à ce propos. Et j'adore que tu ais adoré le moment Matt/Tony avant le départ sur le porte-avion. C'est vraiment un des passages que je préfère! ... **PBG :** Ma plus grande fan ! Je t'aime ! Enfin je t'aime un peu moins quand je termine à Bethesda à cause de toi, mais... J'adore tes reviews ! Et je ne peux pas répondre à ta question ! ... **Chlo :** Quel dommage, une nouvelle patiente pour Bethesda !

**Maintenant, il faut que je vous parle des chapitres que je poste aujourd'hui maintenant.**

**Plutôt que de détailler les effets de chacune des vidéos sur chacun des personnages, j'ai décidé d'axer leurs réactions sur un sentiment précis, un peu comme je l'avais fait dans **_**Tempus Fugit **_**avec les cinq étapes.**

**Ça pourrait être plus développé, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais ça ne le sera pas. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. D'abord parce que l'histoire doit avancer. Hors si je commence à m'attarder sur chaque personnage, sur ce que lui a fait chaque chose qu'il a appris, on ne s'en sortira jamais. De plus, j'ai déjà exploré ça dans **_**Personne**_**. Ensuite, rejoignant ce que je viens de dire, je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter sur l'exploration de leurs sentiments. Je souhaite passer à la suite avec les dernières vidéos et ce qui va en découler, ce que vous attendez tous avec plus ou moins d'impatience. Non ?**

**Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>17h00<strong>

.

Les minutes s'égrainent, les unes après les autres, mais il ne bouge pas. Il en est incapable.

Depuis la fin de la vidéo, il est resté là, assis sur un des sièges du MTAC, presque prostré. Il a les mains serrées sur les accoudoirs. Elles se crispent au gré des émotions par lesquelles il passe. Souvent, ses phalanges blanchissent. Parfois, il se détend. La plupart du temps, il ferme les paupières pour faire barrage aux larmes qui menacent de sortir.

Il a essayé de se contrôler depuis le matin, depuis le moment où il a lu l'inscription sur le CD. Il a essayé, il a réussi. Un temps.

À présent, c'est un échec.

Tony a sauvé Shannon et Kelly. Il a un fils, Matt, qu'il a élevé à sa place. Il vit depuis dix-neuf ans avec _sa_ famille. Dix-neuf ans !

Comment est-ce-que ça a pu arriver ?

Il déglutit plusieurs fois, refoulant ainsi ses larmes et dénouant le nœud qui lui enserre la gorge.

Shannon, la femme de sa vie, la mère de ses enfants. Elle a insisté pour qu'il ne sache rien. Il sait que c'était pour tous les protéger, mais il ne l'accepte pas. Comment accepter _ça_ ?

Bordel, il a failli se foutre en l'air après les avoir perdues ! Il se souvient encore du canon de son arme pointé vers son visage, sa douleur en pensant à sa femme et sa fille, son envie d'appuyer sur la détente... Alors _comment_ pourrait-il accepter tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre ?


	22. 19h30

**19h30**

.

Manger est un acte commun à chaque être humain de la planète. C'est une nécessité, un besoin aussi vital que boire, respirer ou bien dormir. Les hommes doivent se nourrir. C'est donc ce qu'il fait.

Avec des gestes calculés, Ducky fait disparaître le contenu de son assiette. Consciencieux, il prend son temps, faisant attention à ne pas faire de tâche sur son costume ou son nœud papillon.

Il n'a jamais été un grand adepte des repas boites plastiques des différents traiteurs existants. De temps en temps, c'est vrai qu'il aime manger chinois, italien ou quelque soit la nationalité du plat préparé. Ce qu'il n'apprécie guère, en revanche, c'est le contenant dans lequel ils sont placés. Il aime avoir une assiette, des couverts, un verre -et non ces horribles gobelets dotés d'une paille-, une véritable serviette de table... bref, ce qu'il faut pour un repas _normal_.

Aujourd'hui, rien n'est normal. Il apprécie donc d'autant plus son repas tel qu'il a la façon de le prendre habituellement, dans ce petit restaurant pas très loin du bureau. Cela le change de l'atmosphère confiné voire oppressante du MTAC ou bien de celle désespérément vide de la salle d'autopsie.

Être dans un endroit fréquenté, en terrasse, à mille lieues du NCIS et de la journée écoulée lui fait du bien. Cela lui permet d'oublier. Il _veut_ oublier.

Anthony, les Gibbs, l'impact de leurs vies sur eux, connu à travers les vidéos, tout cela il veut l'occulter. Pendant quelques instants, il veut retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit. Alors il mange, parce que les saveurs et les odeurs, les bruits même du lieu où il se trouve, tout ça le lui permet.


	23. 22h00

**22h00**

.

Abby s'est réfugiée dans son antre. Elle s'y est barricadée. La porte est close, la musique et les machines éteintes, la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Elle s'est tapie dans un angle de la pièce, sous les lucarnes donnant sur la rue. La lumière qui les traverse est la seule éclairant l'espace.

Le jour décline. Il ne fait pas tout à fait nuit, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Les rayons orangés des lampadaires et ceux, plus rares, du soleil nimbent les machines ronronnantes de teintes étranges. L'endroit a des allures fantastiques qu'il n'a pas habituellement. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour tout sauf habituel.

Sur la table face à elle se trouve un paquet enrubanné. Rectangulaire, légèrement épais, il n'a pas bougé depuis le moment où elle l'y a déposé.

Normalement, il devrait être entre les mains de son propriétaire, le papier écarlate dans une poubelle. Elle et lui seraient censés rire devant ce qu'il contient, s'émerveiller même en se remémorant tous ces moments depuis leur rencontre. Sauf que rien n'est normal et que c'est à travers des vidéos que sont venus les souvenirs.

Tout va de travers. C'est la seule chose qu'elle constate. Faute de pouvoir, _savoir_, comment y faire face, elle laisse passer le temps. Elle s'est réfugiée dans ses pensées, y a fait le vide et fixe maintenant d'un regard absent le paquet sur la table.


	24. Mardi 14 septembre 2010 ' 00h45

**Mardi 14 septembre 2010 - 00h45**

.

Dormir, voilà ce que Ziva souhaite. Ce serait la chose la plus logique à faire. Plutôt qu'attendre et savoir que cela se terminera par une nuit blanche, dormir serait la solution. Cela permettrait d'oublier également, de ne plus penser ni réfléchir. Ce serait bien.

Seulement le sommeil la fuit. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il est sans conteste normal d'être incapable de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Cela l'agace.

Elle voudrait dormir, fermer les yeux et ne les rouvrir que trois heures plus tard. Cela ferait passer les heures plus vite aussi. Oublier, ne plus réfléchir, se reposer, avoir l'impression d'accélérer le temps, pourquoi n'y a-t-elle pas droit ?

C'est quand elle se pose cette question que les souvenirs affluent. Ils se battent pour s'imposer, dire « C'est de moi dont tu dois te soucier. ».

Elle secoue alors la tête pour les chasser. Cela ne marche pas bien sûr, mais elle a l'impression de reprendre un peu le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle évite de sombrer dans les rappels de son passé, causés par le présent. Elle laisse de côté les personnes qu'elle a perdu, qu'elle en soit la responsable ou non. Elle fait disparaître pour quelques instants ce qui hante régulièrement ses nuits. Tout cela est provisoire. Les souvenirs finissent toujours par être les plus forts.

Elle n'a jamais trouvé de solution miracle pour faire table rase de ces poisons. Elle doute qu'il y en ait une. Elle le regrette et en même temps en est soulagée. Tout supprimer n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

D'habitude, elle parvient à gérer le méli-mélo de son esprit, mais il y a des fois, comme ce soir, où elle n'y arrive pas. Il y a aussi des fois où elle n'en a pas la force ou l'envie. Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu tout réuni. C'est pour cela que le sommeil la fuit.


	25. 03h25

**03h25**

.

Quoi ? C'est la grande question. Celle qui le tourmente depuis des heures maintenant. Celle qui l'a tenu éveillé et qui le permettra encore.

Elle est liée aux vidéos, au futur, à quatre heures du matin. Que vont-ils apprendre dans les nouveaux films ? Que s'est-il passé durant toute cette année ? Qu'est-il arrivé ces derniers jours ? Quelles en ont été, en sont et en seront encore les conséquences ?

Tim ne le sait pas. Cela l'insupporte. Il veut savoir, il veut comprendre, il veut des réponses. Il doit attendre encore une trentaine de minutes pour les avoir.

La question devient alors « Pourquoi ? » alors qu'elle aurait pu se transformer en « Qui ? ».

« Qui » pour les répercussions des vidéos et de ce qu'il s'est produit. « Pourquoi » à cause de l'attente pour avoir les réponses à toutes ses autres questions.

Parce qu'il se perd en conjecture depuis cet après-midi. Être écrivain ne doit pas être étranger à cela et ne doit rien arranger. À imaginer des choses, réfléchir à d'autres trop souvent, on devient incapable de faire autrement quand ce genre de cas se présente.

Il a besoin de réponses. Il va devenir fou sinon.

Pourtant il attend devant la salle. Il ne rentre pas, ce qui de toute façon ne ferait pas avancer le temps plus vite. S'il ne le fait pas, c'est parce qu'_il_ y est. Il est sorti tout à l'heure, il le sait, et il est revenu.

Il ne veut pas l'affronter, pas seul, pas pour l'instant. L'attente deviendrait plus horrible qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Il a déjà du mal en restant devant la porte, il aimerait éviter d'aggraver les choses. Des questions le tourmentent. Éviter d'en ajouter d'autres serait bien. Il doit donc ne pas bouger et occulter ses amis de ses pensées ainsi que leurs possibles réactions quant à cette journée extraordinaire -dans le sens purement littéral du terme- qu'ils ont passé.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite au prochain chapitre ! <strong>**La quatrième heure va sonner et avec elle des réponses vont arriver. ****Mais quelles réponses ? ****Si vous me dîtes ce que vous avez pensé de ces chapitres et que vous me le demandez gentiment, vous le saurez rapidement !**


	26. 03h56

**Je vous aime ! Vraiment, je vous adore. Et toutes ces reviews que vous m'avez laissée... je ne vous remercierais jamais assez ! **

**Merci aussi à mes malades adorées qui ont pensé à me souhaiter mon anniversaire, vous n'imaginé pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ! Et merci aussi pour le cadeau (AIPM, Tony, Bâtiment III, Ping... ^_^).**

**Je tiens à signaler que la quasi totalité des lecteurs de cette fic est atteinte de l'AIPM. Le Bâtiment IV a ouvert ses portes à Bethesda et il est sous la direction du cher docteur Brad Pitt. Quelqu'un veut que je lui réserve une chambre ?**

**Cherisch : **4h va sonner ! ... **WJ : **Chapitres court délibérement ! Contrairement à toi, les autres ne font pas la même taille, héhé ! Et je ne vois pas de quel talent tu parles. Un clavier glauque, ça a quelle couleur exactement ? ... **Robbins : **Heu... Mouchoirs ? Boissons gratuites au Medica's cafe ? Infirmier particulier à Bethesda ? Bons de réductions au NCIS Market ? Queen ? Pitt ? Je te donne ce que tu veux, mais range cette arme ! ... **Blie : **Pitié ? Nan, j'ai juste un débit de postage assez rapide. D'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être que je le diminue. Vous prenez de mauvaises habitudes je trouve. Non ? ... **Lady A : **Ca tourne et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter tout de suite ! ... **pokilo : **Aucune chance que cette fic atteigne les 100 000 mots. A part toutes les parties de "Confiance et Trahison" mises ensemble, aucune n'atteint ce chiffre, ni ne dure de trop nombreux mois d'écriture. Et cette histoire se rapproche peu à peu de son terme. Je connais ce paradoxe et je déplore de n'avoir aucune solution miracle à te donner ! ... **annadriya : **Merci beaucoup ! ... **coco : **Ils attendent 4h, tu auras attendu 4 jours. Et ce n'est pas fait exprès ! ... **PBG : **Fan de mon coeur, si tu savais comme j'aime tes reviews ! ... **lili : **Noble ? Mais c'est que je m'y habituerai à ce mot là ! Et oui, tu as été un amour de gentillesse ! ... **Choka : **Toutes ces langues, waouh ! Eh bien, bon anniv' à toi aussi ma belle ! Ce chapitre ne contient peut-être pas de Tiva, mais il est pour toi ! ... **Kimbera : **Que de questions ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas y répondre ? Ca gacherait la surprise ! Banquisier ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas l'AIPM et une fascination pour les pingouins comme d'autres lecteurs dont je tairais les noms ? La voix de CBS, il n'y en a pas deux des commes ça, c'est sûr ! ... **Ayahne : **Pas grave, c'est fait maintenant, c'est l'essentiel. Et "parfaite" l'histoire ? Moui, j'ai des doutes quand même. ...

**Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre tant attendu où sonne 4h. J'ai dans l'idée qu'aucun d'entre vous n'avait imaginé les choses de cette manière ! ****Mais chut, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même...**

* * *

><p><strong>03h56<strong>

.

Ils sont tous là, à l'intérieur du MTAC. Ils ont repris leurs places. Aucun d'eux n'a prononcé un mot. Quelques regards ont été échangés, mais c'est tout. Et puis, que pourraient-ils dire ? Leurs yeux cernés, leurs visages fatigués et inquiets valent tous les discours du monde.

Alors ils n'ont rien dit quand ils se sont retrouvés. Ils se sont installés en silence, les uns après les autres. Ils fixent à présent l'écran où défilent, dans l'angle inférieur droit, les chiffres indiquant l'heure.

Bientôt la quatrième heure va s'afficher et, par la même, la nouvelle vidéo. Ils vont avoir des réponses. Ils les attendent fébrilement. Les mains de certains sont moites, des bouches sont sèches, des cœurs battent vite. Chacun gère l'angoisse de l'attente, le trac, à sa manière. Ils essaient de vider leurs têtes, de ne plus penser, de ne pas se projeter. C'est si difficile.

L'absence de bruit devient pesante. Ils ne s'en soucient pas plus que ça. Ils patientent.

Enfin, l'heure tant attendue s'affiche. Les machines ronronnent. L'écran dévoile le contenu du nouveau film.

* * *

><p>C'est une vidéo non datée, comme les trois autres où Tony leur a fait ses annonces terrifiantes. Là encore, il se tient sur le canapé de cuir beige.<p>

- À présent, annonce-t-il, il est quatre heures du matin. Vous avez dû veiller pour attendre ce moment. Je suppose que vous attendez des réponses. C'est normal. Je vais vous les donner, dans la mesure du possible du moins.

Il croise ses mains, les bras posés sur ses genoux, le dos courbé.

- Tout d'abord, la date du jour où j'enregistre ces vidéos. Nous sommes le samedi 11 septembre 2010.

Il a un pâle sourire.

- Je parie que vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là ! En fait, j'avais prévu de les faire demain, mais pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de problème avec le courrier, il faut que je les envoie aujourd'hui. Je viens d'enregistrer les trois bandes que vous avez normalement dû visionner, les deux précédents les quarante-huit vidéos et celle qui les a suivie.

Silence.

- Je sais que j'ai dit tout à l'heure que vous pourriez visionner les vidéos manquantes à partir de maintenant, reprend-il. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. En vérité, il n'y en a qu'une, celle-ci. Les autres... eh bien, ce sont celles qui vont avec les albums. Personnellement, je n'en fais qu'une pour tout vous raconter. Je n'ai pas enregistré tout au long de l'année ce qu'il s'est passé. La raison est simple, je ne pouvais pas risquer que quelqu'un trouve ces films.

Il a un haussement d'épaule.

- Oui, je sais que vous vous attendiez sans doute à ce que je parle de Jackson ou de Joann Fielding, mais ça ne servirait à rien dans la mesure où ils n'étaient pas encore au courant que leur petite-fille et sa mère étaient en vie, ni qu'ils avaient un petit-fils. Oui, j'emploie le passé. Et là je sens que tu vas hurler Gibbs, mais effectivement j'insinue qu'ils le savent aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas la peine de te mettre dans une colère noire. Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que c'est le cas pour Joann et ton père le sait depuis ce matin. J'ai fini de tout lui expliquer sur les coups de minuit, une heure, juste avant de prendre la route pour venir ici.

Son visage s'illumine d'un franc sourire.

- Vous êtes largués là, pas vrai ? Alors j'explique. Dès que j'ai eu des infos sur Al, et ça je vous en parlerai après, j'ai mis en sécurité tout le monde. J'ai donc expédié Kelly en Angleterre pour qu'elle continue ses études, Shannon a fait connaissance avec une petite ville perdue entre Los Angeles et San Francisco, quant à Matt... à l'heure qu'il est, mon père doit tenter par tous les moyens de le garder à New-York.

Son sourire se mue en un léger rire.

- Senior versus Matt, je me demande lequel va le premier étrangler l'autre.

Il secoue la tête.

- Matt refusait de partir, explique-t-il, il ne voulait pas me quitter. Je savais que peut-importe où je l'enverrais, il reviendrait à Washington. La seule solution était donc que quelqu'un ait toujours un œil sur lui et surtout qu'il accepte de rester avec cette nounou. Senior était la solution. Bien sûr, quand il est venu à DC en janvier, Matt en a profité. Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de ne plus être colocataires. Il n'est donc pas resté sagement à New-York, il a occupé mon appartement. J'ai dû l'expédier à Londres par le premier avion dès que mon père est parti rejoindre son vieil ami. Ils ont de nouveau cohabité lorsqu'il est revenu aux États-Unis. Matt n'aurait pas supporté rester plus longtemps de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et il n'était même pas envisageable qu'il revienne dans la capitale. Il y a quelques heures, je l'ai renvoyé là-bas.

Il leur jette un regard en coin.

- Toujours perdus je parie. Pour faire court, disons qu'il y a une semaine tous les trois sont rentrés à DC dans l'endroit où je me trouve en ce moment. Ensuite, ils ont été retrouvé Joann et lui ont tout expliqué, avant de revenir ici avec elle. Pour Jackson, j'ai été à Stillwater hier faire de même avant de le ramener ici. À présent, ils sont tous à New-York. Quant à moi...

Il a une moue embarrassée.

- Je crois que je vais d'abord vous expliquer qui est Al avant de vous le dire. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors dîtes-moi, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? <strong>**Voulez-vous la suite ?**


	27. 04h06

**Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! ****Oui, il a tardé. J'ai eu une semaine de folie aussi ! Enfin vous l'avez attendu seulement six jours, on ne peut pas dire que se soit si terrible que ça. Si ?**

**Par contre, vous m'avez étonnée. Je ne pensais pas que la crise d'AIPM était possible au chapitre précédent. J'avais fait exprès de ne pas le couper à la phrase de Tony "Quant à moi..." pour l'éviter et j'avais légèrement continué pour éviter le problème. Enfin...**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! ****Pline : **Tu t'es remise de ta crise d'AIPM ? J'ai adoré tes suppositions sur l'identité de Al ! Et la longueur du com. Et ta confiance en moi. Et... ... **Alco00 : **Et voui, c'est le problème avec l'AIPM, on ne peut pas passer à l'acte sous peine de ne jamais avoir la suite des histoires que l'on suit ! Et je suis ravie de te compter parmi les nouveaux lecteurs ! ... **lili : **Tu vas avoir à peu près des réponses à tes questions. Et le dernier chapitre n'était pas court, seulement moins long que les autres ! ... **poki : **Et voilà encore un patient pour Queen. La crise n'est pas loin, prends garde ! ... **Lady A : **Al ? Et bien c'est... ... **coco : **Je te jure, ce n'était pas voulu de faire une fin entretenant l'AIPM ! ... **Blie : **Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me reproche pas d'être sadique, merci ! ... **WJ : **La ville ne sera pas nommée, il ne s'appelle pas Alphonse et je ne suis pas sadique ! ... **Robins :** Heu... tu en as fait quoi de ton couteau ? Tu m'en veux pas de poster que maintenant, hein ! ... **TombeDeLaLune : **C'est la première fanfic que tu lis en français ? Dois-je en déduire que tu lis en anglais d'habitude ? Et merci pour cette review ! ... **PBG : **Heu... t'es toujours là ? T'es pas mouru, hein ! ... **Kimbera : **Je t'assure que le cliffhanger n'était pas fait exprès ! Et tu peux toujours tenter le piratage, vu que je viens juste de l'écrire, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose ! Au fait, j'aime Happy Feet. J'adore les dessins animés ! ... **MC : **Tu as tout reviewé ! *pleure de joie* Tu peux ranger tes banderoles de manif, voilà la suite ! ... **Ayanhe ! **Même pas vrai d'abord !

**Voilà maintenant un des chapitres que vous avez tant attendu : les explications de Tony sur le fameux ripou. ****Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>04h06<strong>

.

- Al s'appelle en vérité Gary Barlow. Pas la peine de vous creuser la tête, vous ne le connaissez pas et n'en avez même jamais entendu parler. Il fait partie du FBI de Washington actuellement, il en est le directeur. C'est le patron de Fornell, mais je développerai ce point là un peu plus tard. Reprenons d'abord depuis le début, le tout début.

« 1991. C'est là que tout a commencé pour nous. Il n'était alors qu'un agent parmi tant d'autres. Il a toujours voulu grimper les échelons, autant qu'il aime l'argent. Le salaire qu'il touche n'est, semble-t-il, pas à la valeur de ses talents. Quels talents ? Vous me direz. Eh bien, pour un type égocentrique comme lui, je doute qu'on puisse lui en trouver. C'est un opportuniste, un manipulateur, un rapace et un homme âpre au gain en plus d'être un pourri. Le type que Shannon a vu en tuer un autre avait de l'argent. Il voulait par tous les moyens l'empêcher de témoigner. Barlow le savait, il a saisi l'occasion. En échange d'une forte somme, il lui a proposé d'engager quelqu'un pour la faire taire définitivement. Il ne pouvait en effet pas lui dire où la trouver. Le type n'était pas en mesure d'agir et, si jamais ça avait été le cas, on aurait aussitôt soupçonné des fuites. Barlow a donc engagé Hernandez par le biais d'intermédiaires afin qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à lui.

« Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est moi. Je suis arrivé à temps pour sauver les filles et je les ai protégées. Bien sûr, il a cru qu'elles étaient mortes, comme tout le monde, mais j'étais devenu un problème. Il n'a jamais réussi à remonter jusqu'à moi et s'est débrouillé pour que l'inverse en soit de même. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a arrangé la destruction des archives. Il s'est bien rendu compte que quelqu'un cherchait des infos sur l'accident, même si il ignorait qui. Le local a donc été incendié. Tout est parti en fumée, y compris celui qui en avait la garde. Barlow ne craint pas les cadavres, après l'agent chargé de la protection des filles, c'était le second à y passer dans cette histoire. Et ne parlons pas des autres affaires à laquelle il a été mêlé où d'autres noms sont venus s'ajouter à la liste des dommages collatéraux.

« Dans notre cas, il y en a un seul à ajouter, celui du légiste qui m'a aidé à sauver les filles. Son identité n'a pas d'importance, contrairement à sa mort. Comme je l'ai dit il y a plusieurs années, c'est en découvrant qu'elles étaient en vie que Barlow a commencé sa traque. Avant, il me cherchait sans toute fois s'en soucier plus que ça. Après tout, elles étaient mortes et je n'avais jamais posé de problème. Il attendait simplement un faux pas de ma part pour me descendre. En découvrant que Shannon et Kelly étaient vivantes, il a compris que je ne pouvais qu'en être le responsable. Ça a été le début de sa chasse aux sorcières.

« Il espérait que le légiste lui permettrait d'avancer. Un de ses hommes de mains a été chargé d'en apprendre le plus possible avant de le tuer. Il n'a rien dit. Il s'est retrouvé obligé d'attendre encore un fois un faux pas de notre part. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il t'a mis sous surveillance Gibbs, toi comme ceux susceptibles d'être contactés par les filles. S'il a attendu quatre ans pour clore le dossier sur la mort du doc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir avant pour cela. Il lui a fallu du temps pour se créer un réseau et devenir intouchable.

« Tout cela, je l'ai appris cette année. Le point de départ a été un meurtre. Celui qui a tué le doc et a mis en scène un suicide, qu'il a fallu du temps pour admettre comme tel, a descendu d'autres personnes. L'an dernier, j'ai découvert que la mort d'un comptable ressemblait étrangement à celle du doc. Je me suis mis à la recherche d'infos. J'ai découvert qu'il y avait un témoin, un junkie. Barlow le savait aussi. On s'est mis à sa recherche.

« Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour retrouver sa trace. Entre temps, Jackson et mon père ont débarqué à DC. Joann a fait justice à son tour. Les Reynosa ont commencé à faire parler d'eux. L'agent Macy, qui avait enquêté sur la mort d'Hernandez, est morte. Bref, le passé est remonté à la surface. Comme toute l'équipe, j'y ai été mêlé. Seulement, moi, je devais veiller à protéger Shannon et les enfants. Mon petit séjour au Mexique m'a prouvé qu'ils étaient en sécurité puisque personne n'est remonté jusqu'à eux.

« Finalement, j'ai retrouvé le junkie. Avant de le mettre en sécurité, j'ai appris de sa part qui était le tueur. Je n'avais pas de nom, mais assez d'infos pour le trouver. De là, ça a été le début d'un grand jeu de piste pour remonter jusqu'à Barlow. J'ai découvert qui il était il y a peu de temps. La fin des Reynosa m'a permis d'en apprendre davantage sur lui que toutes ces années où il m'était impossible de trouver une seule information.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé de Fornell, vous vous souvenez ? Eh bien, c'est avec son aide que je vais coincer cette pourriture. Il doit m'organiser un rendez-vous avec lui, même si il ignore _pourquoi_ il doit le faire. Je lui ai dit que tu lui expliquerais, Gibbs.

« Je sais que cette confrontation risque de mal finir. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai expédié tout le monde à New-York, pour les mettre en sécurité. C'est également pour cela que Joann et Jackson connaissent la vérité. Je voulais qu'ils sachent _avant_ que ça arrive. Et enfin, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il est quatre heures passées au moment où vous voyez ces images. Je sais que vous allez tenter ou d'empêcher cette rencontre ou vous débrouiller pour y participer.

« Il est hors de question que vous vous mettiez en danger. C'est entre Barlow et moi que ça se joue. Alors, pour m'assurer qu'il ne puisse rien vous arriver, j'ai imposé cette date et heure de visionnage. Le temps que vous appeliez Fornell, que vous trouviez où a lieu exactement le rendez-vous et que vous vous y rendiez, il aura déjà eu lieu. Même avec toi au volant Gibbs, il sera passé quand vous arriverez.

« Je vous demanderai seulement de faire attention à Matt. Le connaissant, il est déjà en train de me chercher. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Au MTAC, chacun est suspendu aux lèvres de Tony. Il vient de se mettre debout et a attrapé la caméra. L'objectif est pointé sur son visage. Il s'apprête à couper l'enregistrement quand il se ravise.<p>

Jethro se lève. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran géant, il appréhende ce que va annoncer Tony.

* * *

><p>- Une dernière chose Gibbs, demande-t-il à voix basse.<p>

Son regard est voilé par une infinie tristesse quand il prononce ces mots. Sa voix, son visage exprime autant ce sentiment que la culpabilité qui semble le ronger à cet instant. Tout sourire a disparu de ses lèvres.

Sans quitter l'objectif des yeux, il reprend la parole, soufflant les deux derniers mots adressés à l'ancien marine.

- Pardonne-moi.


	28. 06h12

**Mille merci pour les coms chers lecteurs !** ...**WJ : **Très chère, je t'informe que non, je ne suis pas sadique. Je te conseille également de prendre rendez-vous au Bâtiment III avec ce cher docteur Queen. Je suis sûre qu'il ne verra aucun problème à te rappeler où se situe ta chambre. Je l'appelle si tu veux ! ... **pokilo : ***tend des mouchoirs à l'effigie de Tony à pokilo* Je crois que tu risques d'en avoir besoin pendant encore pas mal de chapitres, bien que ça m'étonnerait pour celui-ci. Si tu es en manque, va à l'aile RAIPM au Bâtiment IV. Le NCISMarket a refait son stock ! ... **Lady A : **Tu as conscience que je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il va arriver à Tony, n'est-ce-pas ? ... **Blie :** Long, six jours ? *s'étrangle* Inspirer, respirer. *se calme* Ça va aller. *téléphone au docteur Pitt au Bâtiment IV où se trouve la chambre de la malade, demande à Brad d'envoyer les collègues de Ping venir chercher Blie* ... **Pline : **Hem... Vu que Brad est occupé ailleurs, je vais de ce pas appeler Queen. Car tu ne fais en aucun cas une crise d'AIPM et tu n'as absolument pas besoin d'un traitement pour cela ! Bien sûr ! Et tu n'es pas non plus encore resté scotché à la touche majuscule du clavier. Et je connais Roger Rabbit. Ah, la trempette, Dumbo et ses cacahouètes... vive les dessins animés et les Disney ! ... **Alco :** Vérifie, vérifie. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans la convention de Genève. Sinon Hogan et les prisonniers du stalag 13 me l'aurait dit ! Ils sont revenus nous voir à Bethesda. _Papa Schultz_ power ! ... **Robbins : **T'es gentille, vraiment ? *a quelques doutes mais ne veut en rien détromper la revieweuse* Oui, c'est vrai. Et la suite, arrive maintenant tout de suite ! ... **PBG : **Je me disais aussi... *appelle Bethesda pour prévenir de tenir prête la chambre de sa plus grande fan au cas où la crise d'AIPM surviendrait bientôt* Et là je dis : TBC power ! ... **lili : **T'es pas mouru, hein ! Dis ? *offre des badges TBC à lili et des gâteaux en forme de Tony préparés par Abby (the cuisinière du NCIS pour faire des gâteaux ressemblant aux agents)* ... **little-Lyna :** Un mauvais pressentiment ? Tout le monde en danger ? *sifflote* Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais partie du TBC et que je ne connaissais pas l'AIPM. Pas vrai ? ... **Ayahne :** Ça va ? *air innocent* C'est cool Bethesda, hein ! ... **coco : **Mais non, il ne lui arrivera rien à Tony ! *sourire angélique* Ou si peu... ... **TDDL :** J'espère que tu m'en veux pas pour le pseudo raccourci, c'est plus rapide pour répondre. Regarder la série anglais je ne pourrais pas. Il me faut au moins les sous-titres (moi et l'anglais c'est une grande histoire d'amour) ! Si tu lis en anglais, des fics bien à me conseiller ? Parce que j'ai fait le tour de celles en français (et je peux te dire qu'il y en a des géniales!) et je suis légèrement en manque là ! Pour le rdv de Tony, eh bien... tu verras ! Héhé. ... **Kimbera : ***évite le slap de justesse* Impatiente, hein ! *décroche une nouvelle fois son téléphone pour appeler Bethesda* Moi aussi, j'aime ce côté de Tony qu'on ne voit pas souvent dans la série. C'est pour ça que la plupart (ok, toutes en fait) de mes fics en parlent souvent. À mon avis, si les scénaristes les lisaient, je pense plutôt que ça les feraient halluciner, et pas vraiment dans le bon sens du terme. ^_^ Tu les as toutes enregistrées ? Waouh ! *pense soudain à une chose essentielle* Mais est-ce-que tu as laissé des coms sur toutes ? ... **Erebe :** Tuer Tony ? Ah, non, ça c'est absolument pas possible. Je ne veux pas me faire lyncher par les autres membres du TBC ! Et puis j'aime les happyend !

**Je sais que la suite s'est faite attendre, mais ma semaine a été plutôt chargée (et c'est un euphémisme de dire ça!) et je viens juste de retrouver internet, enfin la voilà. Vous noterez sa longueur : ce n'est pas court !**

**Pour l'actu, je poste la suite de _Pères et fils_ ce soir. Je n'oublie pas non plus les OS que j'ai à faire. Je manque seulement un peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>06h12<strong>

.

Trois silhouettes s'agitent dans l'open space. Ceux sont les seules présentes à l'étage.

Après avoir vu l'ultime vidéo, le chef d'équipe a tout mis en œuvre pour retrouver son agent le plus ancien. Il a appelé Fornell, est tombé sur le répondeur, a cherché de toutes les manières possibles à le joindre sans réussir, pour finir par appeler Sacks et découvrir qu'il est sous couverture dans une affaire. Un de ses hommes doit lui faire parvenir le message comme quoi il doit « ramener ses fesses dans la seconde au NCIS » assorti de diverses menaces de mort de l'ancien marine s'il ne se dépêche pas. Il ne devrait pas le recevoir avant plusieurs heures. En attendant, Gibbs cherche des informations sur Gary Barlow, aidé de Ziva, en passant en revue toutes ses connaissances. Se focaliser sur cet homme lui évite de penser à sa famille et de perdre pied.

L'informaticien de l'équipe et la laborantine, quelques étages plus bas, tentent également de localiser leur collègue et ami. Les doigts courent sur les claviers sans discontinuer, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour avaler une gorgée de la boisson caféinée à leur portée.

Le légiste dresse, quant à lui, le profil psychologique du méchant de l'histoire pour tenter d'obtenir de nouvelles pistes de recherches.

Aucun d'eux n'a encore essayé de joindre la famille Gibbs ou Senior à New-York. S'ils sont surveillés, ce serait les mettre en danger. De plus, Tony a été clair sur ce point, ils ne savent rien.

* * *

><p>Une heure s'écoule encore sans qu'ils avancent. Impossible de savoir où est Tony, la maison où les dernières vidéos ont été tournées, ni Barlow. Gibbs jette avec rage son gobelet de café vide dans la poubelle. Ils n'ont rien. Cela l'insupporte.<p>

Il se lève dans la ferme intention d'aller s'en chercher un nouveau au distributeur, moins loin que l'endroit où il a ses habitudes, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

- Abby ? questionne-t-il en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, faisant voler ses couettes.

- Rien, Gibbs, je n'ai rien trouvé !

Sa voix est proche du désespoir. Ducky, installé au bureau de Tony, jette un regard entendu à son meilleur ami. L'agent a tout prévu pour qu'il leur soit impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui. Ils ne trouveront des informations certainement que lorsque le rendez-vous organisé grâce à Tobias Fornell sera passé. Les chances de le retrouver entier à ce moment là sont relativement faibles. Ils en ont tous conscience et cela met leurs nerfs à rude épreuve.

Jethro ouvre les bras. Abby s'y engouffre. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée, qu'on lui dise que tout ira bien.

- On va le retrouver, assure Gibbs à son oreille.

C'est une certitude, ils le retrouveront, la question étant « Dans quel état ? ».

Gibbs se détache de la gothique pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui assène un sourire rassurant qui réconforte la jeune femme.

Dans un timing parfait, le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit de nouveau, clairement audible dans le silence qui vient de s'installer. Contrairement à leurs espoirs, ni Tony, ni Fornell n'émerge de la cabine. À la place...

- Où est-il ? demande une voix chargée de colère.

Jethro pose un regard abasourdi sur la personne qui vient de faire son entrée dans l'open space.

- Matt ? souffle-t-il au jeune homme qui se tient à présent devant lui.

L'intéressé fronce les sourcils et s'approche de l'agent.

- Où est-il ?

Pas de réponse. Complètement perdu depuis son arrivée, Jethro est dans l'incapacité de réagir. Trop de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Trop de sentiments contradictoires le traversent. Il n'arrive pas à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle l'apparition de Matt l'a plongé.

- Où est-il ? siffle celui-ci en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Où est _mon_ _père ?_

Les deux derniers mots sont pires que tout. Jethro accuse le coup avec difficulté.

- Nous l'ignorons.

La voix de Ducky, calme et posée, semble apaiser Matt. Le garçon se tourne vers le légiste, attendant des explications.

- Nous le cherchons depuis que nous avons vu les vidéos.

La situation vient d'être résumée en une phrase. Elle satisfait le jeune homme qui fait un tour d'horizon des lieux, s'attardant sur chacun des visages présents. Il passe sur celui de l'ancien marine rapidement, puis s'adresse au médecin légiste.

- Il faut le retrouver.

Ducky acquiesce.

- Nous nous y employons, assure-t-il.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, rétorque Matt calmement. Si nous ne le trouvons pas très vite, nous ne le reverrons jamais. Barlow ne se contentera pas de le tuer. Il va le faire souffrir avant ça et fera disparaître son corps ensuite.

Un silence de mort s'abat sur eux tous. Entendre prononcer à haute voix ce qu'ils n'ont fait que supposer jusqu'à présent est terrifiant. Jethro le met de côté pour revenir à une chose qui le tracasse depuis qu'il a vu arriver Matt.

- Où sont les autres ? demande-t-il.

Le visage du garçon lui fait aussitôt face.

- Ils sont en sécurité, déclare-t-il d'une voix où perce la colère, à New-York.

L'agent ne se laisse pas déstabiliser par le ton clairement antipathique avec lequel il s'adresse à lui et reprend.

- Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?

L'agacement de Matt devient perceptible.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire ?

Jethro frémit. Il ne connait pas son existence depuis vingt-quatre heures, mais il a déjà envisagé leur rencontre de nombreuses façons. Et dans aucun de ses scenarii son fils le rejetait, pas à ce point là en tout cas.

Ce qu'il a compris depuis un moment s'impose avec lui avec une nouvelle dimension. Pour Matt, Tony est son père. Et lui, il n'est rien. Le garçon ne veut pas de lui dans sa vie. Pire, il lui reproche apparemment quelque chose dont il ignore totalement la nature. Une chose qui le met dans une colère noire dès qu'il est confronté à lui.

Il hésite un instant à lui demander de quoi il s'agit. Son regard glacial le dissuade de quémander des réponses pour le moment. L'important dans l'immédiat est de retrouver Tony.

- Est-ce-que tu as une idée de l'endroit où il peut être ? interroge-t-il alors.

Matt se calme aussitôt, comme lorsque Ducky lui a répondu un peu plus tôt.

- Non, avoue-t-il, mais Tobias Fornell doit le savoir.

- Il est sous couverture, lui apprend Ziva.

- Et alors ? Il connaît le téléphone, non ?

- Répondeur, répond laconiquement Gibbs.

Matt lève les yeux au ciel.

- Et vous vous prétendez des fédéraux, soupire-t-il.

Les regards se braquent vers lui.

- Sous-couverture, dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Leur absence de réaction amène une moue désespérée sur son visage qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle de Tony.

- S'il est sous couverture, ça veut dire qu'il a deux téléphones !

Cette fois, c'est l'illumination.

- Tu as un numéro ? questionne Gibbs

Le garçon hoche la tête et attrape un portable à sa ceinture. Il pianote quelques instants puis le lui tend.

- Touche verte, lâche-t-il dès qu'il ne l'a plus dans les mains.

Jethro s'empresse d'appuyer à l'endroit indiqué. Les tonalités résonnent rapidement dans l'air. Enfin une voix ensommeillée la remplace.

- Fornell ?

- Tobias, c'est Gibbs.

- Gibbs, que me vaut ce plaisir à... 7h27 précise du matin.

- DiNozzo.

- Je vois.

- Où est-il, Tobias ?

- Aucune idée.

- Je ne plaisante pas !

- Moi non plus. Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu ne lui as pas arrangé un rendez-vous avec Barlow ?

- Pas exactement. Je lui ai seulement donné son numéro pour qu'il puisse en organiser un.

Jethro retient un juron et une remarque assassine pour l'agent qu'ils recherchent.

- Gibbs, appelle Tobias, il m'a dit que tu m'expliquerais pourquoi il a besoin de le rencontrer.

- Où peut-il avoir lieu ? coupe l'agent.

- Le rendez-vous ? Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- C'est un pourri, Tobias.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Barlow, ton patron, c'est un pourri.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Tony veut le faire tomber et c'est pour ça qu'il veut le rencontrer.

- ...

- D'accord, je prends ça pour un oui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris ?

- Que quoi ? Barlow soit corrompu ? Non. Ça ne m'étonne pas et ça explique même pas mal de choses.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Je viens de te dire que je n'en savais rien !

- Tobias !

- Écoute, je te passe le numéro de Barlow dès que j'ai mis la main dessus. Débrouille-toi avec ça et tiens moi au courant, mais si possible après que j'ai terminé ma nuit.

- Il est près de huit heures.

- Tu sais à quelle heure je me suis couché ?

- Je ne me suis pas encore couché.

Un profond soupir retentit, puis...

- Je l'ai. McGee se tient prêt ?

Gibbs esquisse un sourire. Son ami les connaît bien. Tim est en effet prêt à abattre ses doigts sur les touches de son clavier.

- On t'écoute, dit-il.

L'agent du FBI débite une série de chiffres aussitôt entrés dans l'ordinateur.

- J'espère que ça t'aidera à trouver ton agent, termine-t-il.

- Merci, Tobias.

- De rien. N'oublie pas de me tenir au courant.

Gibbs referme le portable à clap et le rend à son propriétaire. Le visage de Matt est impassible. Dès qu'il a récupéré son bien, le jeune homme braque ses yeux sur l'écran plasma où s'affiche la recherche de localisation.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes angoissantes, l'information tant attendue s'affiche.

- Je l'ai ! s'exclame Tim.

- Où, McGee ? veut savoir le patron.

- En bordure de la ville. J'envoie les coordonnées sur le GPS.

Gibbs se précipite à son bureau récupérer ses affaires. Ziva et Tim en font de même. Tous trois s'élancent ensuite vers l'ascenseur, Abby et Ducky leur souhaitant bonne chance au passage.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrent. Jethro fait volte-face et lève la main pour signaler à Matt de ne pas les suivre.

- Je viens, affirme-t-il.

Jethro constate qu'il est décidé. Ce qu'il pourra dire ne changera rien à sa décision. Sauf peut-être...

Il se penche et colle sa bouche au plus près de son oreille.

- J'ai promis à ton père de faire attention à toi, souffle-t-il. Tu restes là.

Il se redresse et recule d'un pas. Les portes se referment sur le visage incrédule du jeune homme.

Jethro ferme les yeux quelques instants. Ces mots lui ont coûté, énormément, mais eux seuls sont en mesure de faire obéir Matt. Et puis... ils sont véridiques.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ca vous plait ? <strong>**Vous vous êtes tous remis de vos crises d'AIPM ?**


	29. 08h45

**A tous ceux qui ne comprendraient pas ce qui précède le chapitre, que se soit tout ou quelques références, rendez-vous sur mes fics "AIPM" et "Le Bureau des Pleurs". ****Les patients du Bâtiment III se feront une joie de tout vous expliquer !**

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelles de Bethesda en l'honneur des 200 reviews atteintes sur "Pardonne-moi"<strong>

Les sirènes des ambulances crèvent les tympans du personnel hospitalier de Bethesda. Armés de seringues et de défibrillateurs la première vague d'infirmiers, menée par Ping, se jette à l'assaut des brancards.

- Washington-Jones, annonce-t-il dès qu'il voit le premier malade, sous perf de MSL, chambre 326. Joignez les Jones et Coll, on ne connait pas ses goûts et la déco doit être faîte avant son réveil !

- Attention, Ayahne rechute ! crie une infirmière un peu plus loin.

- Chambre 107, pas loin de Firesey et X, ordonne Queen quelques pas derrière. Tout est prêt pour la recevoir.

- Vous allez me les amener ces pansements ou vous comptez laisser Pline se vider de son sang ! explose alors Ping.

Terrifiée, un interne lui tend ce qu'il demande.

- On se dépêche, chambre 104, continue-t-il en prodiguant les soins à la patiente. Et ramenez PBG à la 214 ! C'est pas le moment qu'elle nous fasse une crise, on a besoin d'elle pour contrecarrer celles de _Pères et fils _!

- On transfert pokilo, Kimbera et Blie au deuxième étage, déclare alors Alan Sig. Il leur faut un check up complet. La crise commence ! Et trouvez moi des chambres pour lilisurnatural et Lady A. Je dois faire une évaluation d'urgence !

Rapidement, les brancards disparaissent dans les différents bâtiments de Bethesda.

- Jacobs ! tonne Queen hors de lui. Ramenez-moi Gwenetsi dans sa chambre dans les minutes qui viennent ou vous pointer au chômage !

Le chef de la sécurité sort du mur derrière lequel il était caché.

- Elle est introuvable, monsieur.

- Il y a deux semaines, elle était dans sa chambre ! Comment a-t-elle pu _encore_ se faire la malle ?

- Eh bien, PinkBlueGreen a fini de poster sa fic, elle allait mieux et...

- Ça m'est égal ! Trouvez-la ! Faîtes appel au SWAT ou au NCIS si ça vous chante, mais ramenez-là !

L'homme file sans demander son reste. Un médecin rejoint le directeur du Bâtiment III.

- Archibald, déclare le docteur Pitt, vous savez que vous ne la trouverez pas.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- _Pardonne-moi_ a passé les 200 reviews !

- Je sais, soupire Queen fataliste.

- J'ai Alco, Cherisch, coco et TDLL sous surveillance, reprend Pitt en venant au sujet qui l'intéresse, mais je ne pense pas que l'AIPM soit une menace pour ces revieweurs.

- Restez sur vos gardes, Brad, je ne veux pas prendre de risque, surtout avec les conséquences du chapitre précédent et celui qui s'annonce.

- Il est court ?

- Pas assez long, mais il faudra s'en contenter. Les revieweurs habituels n'ont pas tous commenté le chapitre 28. Qui sait ce que ça pourrait donner si l'attente se prolongeait.

- Et les Invisibles ?

- Les lecteurs qui lisent et/ou mettent l'histoire en favoris sans jamais laisser de commentaires ?

- Oui.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Ils doivent être terrifiés pour ne pas poster une review, alors que ça leur prendrait trente secondes. Donc impossible de savoir s'ils sont touchés.

- Trente secondes ?

- Un clic sur le lien « Review this chapter », taper un pseudo et « J'aime ! Je veux la suite ! », qui est la teneur le grand nombre de reviews, n'en prend pas plus.

- Et au sujet du personnel ?

- Je vais faire une annonce : on recrute ! D'ici là, allez vous occuper de vos patients. Pensez bien à leur souhaiter bonne lecture avant de leur laisser l'accès au nouveau chapitre.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

* * *

><p><strong>08h45<strong>

.

En bordure de la ville, voilà ce qu'a déclaré McGee quand il a localisé le portable de Barlow. Effectivement, mettre une adresse précise sur un point d'une zone industrielle, ce n'est guère possible. Le fameux point était en mouvement lorsqu'ils sont montés dans la voiture. Il allait vers le sud. Seulement voilà, quinze minutes plus tard, il a disparu.

Traverser la ville à l'heure de pointe n'a été qu'une formalité. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement avec Gibbs au volant ? Ils sont arrivés sur place en un temps qui devrait figurer dans le livre des records.

Une fois sortis du véhicule, ils ont cependant été confrontés à un problème de taille. Au milieu d'une forêt d'entrepôts, comment retrouver Tony ?

Le dernier emplacement connu du ripou ne les a pas aidés. Aucune trace, quelle qu'elle soit, n'était visible aux alentours. L'indication comme quoi l'homme allait vers le sud étant la seule dont ils disposent, c'est dans cette direction que les trois agents se dirigent.

Les minutes passent. Ils se séparent pour couvrir plus de terrain. Les informations que l'informaticien glane sur les bâtiments autour ne leur sont d'aucune aide. Leurs appels à haute voix ou par cellulaires n'obtiennent pas de réponses. Dix, puis vingt minutes s'écoulent sans qu'ils aient trouvé âme qui vive.

Ils avancent toujours.

Finalement Gibbs s'arrête. Appeler des renforts ne servirait à rien. C'est pour cela qu'il y a renoncé dès le début. Mais une chose pourrait peut-être l'aider à trouver son agent. À situation désespérée, acte désespéré, ils ordonnent à Ziva et Tim de revenir près de lui.

Il enlève la sécurité de son arme, la braque vers le ciel et appuie sur la gâchette. Les murs des bâtiments propagent le son produit par le tir. Il leur faut espérer que cela suscitera une réaction.

Ils laissent les secondes s'égrainer. Rien ne vient troubler le silence.

À l'affut du moindre bruit, Jethro relève une nouvelle fois son arme et tire deux fois. Il patiente un instant puis tire encore, une seule balle. Il attend quinze secondes puis recommence, deux tirs, un tir, espacés de quatre secondes. Il reproduit la série de tirs une dernière fois avant de baisser son arme.

Fébriles, ils attendent à présent une réponse. Celle-ci ne tarde pas, un coup de feu retentit quinze secondes plus tard.

Les regards se braquent vers l'est. Armes serrées dans leurs mains, les trois agents s'élancent.

* * *

><p>- Abby, demande Ducky, cesse de faire les cent pas je te prie.<p>

Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit, la laborantine comprend que son comportement commence à avoir raison de son calme. Elle a une moue contrite, puis part s'installer face à lui, au bureau de Timothy. Le légiste la remercie d'un signe de tête et reporte son attention sur Matt, assis à la place habituelle de Tony.

Le jeune homme a la tête baissée et les yeux clos. Il fait face à l'attente à sa manière. Les bruits de l'étage à présent grouillant d'activité ne l'aident pas à se calmer, changer d'idée ou patienter. Il rumine ses pensées. La seule chose qui lui permette d'éviter de penser au pire est de se concentrer sur certains de ses souvenirs, des détails ou le quotidien.

- Ducky, appelle Abby inquiète, ils vont le retrouver, pas vrai ?

Le vieil homme a un sourire rassurant.

- Oui, assure-t-il, ils vont le retrouver.

- Mais quand ? interroge Matt. Et dans quel état ?

Il a redressé la tête et braque son regard sur son aîné.

- Ils vont le retrouver, déclare Ducky en détachant chaque syllabe.

Il ne lui apporte aucune réponse, mais le son de sa voix et la conviction qu'il y met suffisent à l'apaiser.

Matt plonge la main dans la poche de sa veste. Il en ressort une petite boite enveloppée de papier vert et d'un ruban or. Il la tourne quelques instants entre ses mains, puis la pose sur le bureau face à lui.

Abby se lève d'un bon.

- Je reviens, dit-elle.

- Où vas-tu ? veut savoir Ducky.

- Chercher mon cadeau pour Tony, répond-elle en regardant Matt. Il faut qu'il soit sur son bureau.

Le jeune homme acquiesce, un sourire sur les lèvres.


	30. 09h10

**Je ne le dirai jamais assez : merci pour vos coms !**

**WJ :** Une rechute ? *sifflote* Tu sais, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que signifie le « Z » devant OMG. ... **Cherisch :** Voilà qui est clair et précis ! Et la réponse à ta question de suite ! ... **coco :** Ça m'étonne toujours autant que l'AIPM et son univers ne te dise rien ! Enfin, des réponses sur Tony dans ce chapitre. ... **Blie :** Quatre jours c'est le maximum? *s'offusque* Je te signale que j'ai déjà fait moins de 24h! *en est fière* Et là ça fait moins de quatre jours! ... **Ayahne :** Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle de l'AIPM ! Et puis tu as une infirmière particulière, alors ne te plains pas. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi son nom ? ... **PBG :** T'es pas mourue, hein ! Et tu sais pour le salaire de Berti *chuchote* Envoie-le au NCISMarket. ... **Lady A :** À vie ? Sérieux ? *reste médusée* Tu veux nous faire passer Queen ad patres? *fait un superbe sourire* Tu veux quelle chambre ? ... **Lyna :** Ah, Ducky, le flegme anglais dans toute sa splendeur ! *se rend au secrétariat pour connaître la chambre de la patiente* « Il faut que je lui dise pour Tony vous comprenez ? Alors donnez-moi le numéro de sa chambre, s'il-vous-plait. » *regard du chat potté* ... **Robbins :** Ne te fais pas des peurs pareilles voyons ! Je suis atteinte de l'AIPM, pas de sadisme aigu ! ... **Kimbera :** Une autre accro des pingouins à ce que je vois. Dis, j'aimerai qu'on revoit ensemble ta définition de « élan de générosité », on ne doit pas avoir la même. Parce que une review par chapitre posté alors que tu as lu toutes mes fics, ce n'est pas normal. Il en faut au moins une par fic, genre à chaque dernier chapitre. Parce que sinon la meute de fan va être armée de haches et privée des soins de Bethesda. ... **pokilo :** Tu me fais penser qu'il faut que je continue le Bureau des Pleurs, j'ai plein de nouvelles à donner de Bethesda! Quant à l'histoire et ce qu'il va arriver... Et si tu lisais le chapitre ? ... **lili :** L'anniv' de Tony était le lundi et on est mardi. Tu ne te souviens pas du début de l'histoire ? *fait un grand sourire* Quel dommage, ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas réclamer la suite de l'histoire au plus vite. C'est bête, hein! ... **TDLL :** Tu sais, comprendre les fics en anglais est déjà de la torture, si je pouvais éviter de me prendre la tête sur la traduction des reviews, ce serait cool. Et si je dis ça, ce n'est absolument pas pour détourner l'attention de la longueur du chapitre précédent! *a la désagréable impression qu'on ne la croit pas* ... **Dahud :** J'ignorais que l'amnésie faisait partie des symptômes de l'AIPM. Enfin on va dire que ça l'est plutôt qu'un oubli de l'existence de la fic, hein ! Dis, qui t'as collé à ton clavier ? Non parce que tu as l'air d'être resté coincée sur la touche majuscule, un peu comme Pline y a pas longtemps. C'est peut-être un autre symptôme ? ... **Pline :** Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais médecins! Je fais partie des patients de Bethesda! Et avant de me hanter, il va falloir que tu trouves où je suis ! Héhé !

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir où est Tony et comment il va. Alors, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>09h10<strong>

.

Ils courent comme si leurs vies en dépendent. Sauf que c'est la sienne qui importe, elle et aucune autre.

Gibbs est le premier à déboucher sur le parking. C'est un grand espace bitumé, cerné de bâtiments et d'une route pour y accéder. Deux véhicules sont garés en son centre, une berline noire et une Mustang. Les yeux du chef d'équipe parcourent l'endroit des yeux, à la recherche de leurs propriétaires. Son sang se glace quand il repère, sur le sol, une paire de jambes dépassant de la berline. Le cœur battant à la chamade, arme pointée devant lui, il avance vers le corps, Ziva et Tim sur les talons.

Il se rend compte qu'il a retenu sa respiration quand il découvre son identité et qu'il expire de soulagement. Ce n'est pas Tony qui est allongé là, c'est Gary Barlow. Il repose dans une immense mare de sang.

Jethro s'approche et s'abaisse pour prendre son pouls.

- Mort, lâche-t-il.

Il se relève sans autre mot. Parler serait inutile. Comme lui, ses deux agents savent que l'important est de retrouver le dernier membre de leur équipe.

- Tony ! appelle Ziva.

Le silence seul lui répond.

Échanges de regards, hochements de tête, ils se séparent.

* * *

><p>- Ici ! retentit soudainement la voix de Timothy.<p>

Il est agenouillé près de Tony, à ranger son portable, quand les deux autres le rejoigne. Affalé contre le mur d'un des entrepôts non loin du parking, le jeune homme est inconscient. Il pourrait donner l'illusion d'un dormeur s'il n'y avait l'arme dans sa main droite.

- Il est vivant, assure Tim à ses amis, blessé, mais vivant. Il a pris un sacré coup.

Il indique sa tête, d'où coule un fin filet de sang, et le mur blanc un peu plus haut où s'étale une tâche écarlate. Il pointe ensuite son torse où se distinguent parfaitement deux impacts.

- Son pare-balle a arrêté les projectiles, continue l'informaticien. J'ai appelé une ambulance.

Gibbs acquiesce, soulagé. Bien qu'il aimerait se laisser aller à ce sentiment, il attrape à la place son téléphone. Il a quelque chose de bien plus important à faire que d'attendre sagement les secours et le réveil de son agent. Il compose un numéro et porte le cellulaire à son oreille.

- Ducky ? C'est moi. On l'a retrouvé, il va bien, juste un peu sonné.

* * *

><p>Le docteur Mallard soupire.<p>

- Pourriez-vous vous calmer ? implore-t-il.

À quelques mètres, Abby et Matt cessent de bouger pour braquer leurs regards vers lui.

- Il va bien, poursuit Ducky, alors asseyez-vous.

Le légiste n'en peut plus de les voir faire des allers et venues dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Voilà plus d'une heure que cela dure. Cela l'irritait déjà bien assez au NCIS pour qu'ils se gardent de recommencer ici.

Ils attendent des nouvelles de Tony depuis leur arrivée. Gibbs est avec lui et doit leur en apporter dès qu'il en saura plus, sous entendu dès que le jeune homme aura subit les examens nécessaires. Ces derniers ne devraient plus prendre beaucoup de temps.

Timothy et Ziva sont, quant à eux, restés sur ce qui est à présent une scène de crime. Ils cherchent à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ont joint Tobias Fornell pour le mettre au courant de la mort de son patron. Ils ont décidé de ne pas ébruiter le décès de Barlow tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis les choses au clair. Ils évitent ainsi les « problèmes » entre leurs deux agences, même si ils ont conscience qu'ils ne font que les repousser.

La silhouette de Gibbs se profile au bout du couloir. Abby se précipite à son encontre, le harcelant de questions. Jethro attend d'avoir rejoint Ducky et Matt pour y répondre.

- Alors ? demande pour la dixième fois Abby.

- Il va bien. Le choc à la tête ne devrait pas avoir de conséquences.

- _Devrait ?_ Gibbs !

- Il faut attendre son réveil pour en être sûr, mais hormis une bonne migraine, ça devrait aller.

- Il s'est fait tirer dessus !

- Les hématomes disparaîtront vite.

- On peut le voir ?

- Oui.

D'un geste, il leur fait signe de le suivre. Matt évite son regard quand il passe sur lui pour garder obstinément les yeux fixés au sol. Jethro a un pincement au cœur, mais se résigne. Il prend la tête de leur petit groupe et les guide dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Tony.

L'agent est allongé dans un lit aux draps immaculés. Un bandage entoure sa tête. Une infirmière vérifie ses constantes et leur adresse un sourire en les voyant entrer avant de s'éclipser.

- Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? interroge Abby.

- Bientôt.

- Gibbs, ce n'est pas une réponse !

- Il était fatigué, Abs, il a besoin de récupérer.

C'est en tout cas ce que les médecins ont supposé.

- Je vais faire un tour, annonce Matt.

Sa phrase déclenche la surprise. Anticipant leurs réactions, il continue.

- Je vais prévenir Kelly et les autres.

La mention de sa fille bouleverse Jethro. Elle rend réelle ce qu'il sait depuis la veille, à savoir qu'elle est en vie.

- Tu... commence-t-il avant de brusquement s'arrêter sous le regard noir de Matt.

Le silence s'installe. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux, pour l'un chargé de colère, pour l'autre d'incompréhension. L'atmosphère se fait lourde. Mal à l'aise, Abby ne sait quoi faire. Ducky prend la parole.

- Jethro, tu devrais appeler Timothy et Ziva pour savoir où ils en sont.

Gibbs va pour répondre, mais le demi-tour de Matt l'en dissuade. Le garçon quitte la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

- Il me déteste, Ducky, souffle-t-il peiné.

- Tu te trompes.

- Tu as bien vu comment il m'a regardé ?

- Va le voir, parle-lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre !<strong>


	31. 11h30

**Si vous saviez à quel point j'aime vos reviews ! Merci à vous !**

**Blie :** Et moi, t'ai-je dit à quel point j'aime tes reviews ? *sourit* Je les adore même ! Pour le forum AIPM, ce n'est pas sur le site, mais tu le trouveras par une simple recherche sur google. Dis-moi, as-tu un compte ? Parce que je comptais te répondre plutôt par ce biai, mais ce n'était pas possible. ... **Lady A :** C'est classe Bethesda, hein ! ... **WJ :** C'était donc ça le sens du "Z" ! Tu sais, je te trouve bien pessimiste pour Tony ! ... **coco :** Tony fou ? Mais c'est une idée ça ! Quoique... tu crois qu'on verrait la différence par rapport à d'habitude ? ... **Dahud :** Oui, tu en demandes un peu beaucoup ! Mais, juste une chose, tu as été consulter un doc récemment ? Je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'AIPM mais plutôt pour une contamination par les Psychotiques. Nila, sors de ce corps ! ... **lili :** Ducky, la voix de la raison ET de la sagesse ! Des ennuis ? Tony ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Et non, il n'y aura pas Kort. Pour lui, j'ai donné dans _Confiance et Trahison, _de même que pour le TBC (il y en a bien moins dans _Pardonne-moi_) ^_^ ... **pokilo :** Oui, je sais, Nanoushka a oublié l'existence de sa fic (où est né l'AIPM!). *pleure* Mais résiste à cette crise ! Regarde, le nouveau chapitre est long ! ... **TDLL :** "La (vraie) première rencontre parlante", j'adore l'expression ! Effectivement, ils vont enfin se parler ! ... **Ayahne :** Fantine va donc être intégrée au prochain chapitre du _BP_ et des aventures du Bâtiment III ! Pour ce qui est de la souffrance de Tony, elle risque d'être plus psychologique que physique, mais ça reste du TBC ! Si tu veux plus de "souffrances", je te conseille plutôt mes autres fics et celles de PBG et lilisurnatural, of course. ... **Kimbera :** *élève une statue à la gloire de sa chère lectrice qui a décidé de reviewer l'ensemble de ses fics* Je t'aime ! Ce com sur _Carpe Diem_... *pleure* Je le relis sans cesse. Si tu savais comme il me fait plaisir ! Et la fic, j'en reviens pas que tu la lises si souvent ! Et tu sais que tu as bien vu ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre ? Et oui, la conversation Matt/Gibbs risque de faire quelques étincelles... ... **PBG :** Alors là, je te garantis que je l'attends la longue review ! ... **nicolas : **Frôlerais-tu la crise d'AIPM par le plus grand des hasards ? La suite ne se sera pas faite attendre, à peine deux jours ! ... **Cherisch : **Et moi j'aime toujours autant lire tes reviews !

**ACTU : **Un nouveau chapitre du _Bureau des Pleurs_ sera posté ce weekend avec le début des nouvelles aventures des Bâtiments III et IV de Bethesda : AIPM POWER ! Et un nouvel épisode des _Psychotiques_ est en ligne ! Retrouver Lou, Bolti et Nila dans une nouvelle aventure ! Je rappelle que le lien de la fic est sur mon profil.

**Voici maintenant un chapitre attendu je pense, la conversation Matt/Gibbs !**

* * *

><p><strong>11h30<strong>

.

Gibbs franchit les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital après une dernière hésitation. Il sait qu'il doit avoir cette conversation avec Matt, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne l'appréhende pas.

Sur le parking, le jeune homme parle au téléphone. Il est calme. C'est étrange de le voir comme ça. Depuis qu'il l'a rencontré ce n'est pas cette attitude qu'il lui a montré.

- Matt, appelle-t-il dès qu'il le voit raccrocher.

Vivement, le garçon se retourne. Un éclair passe dans ses yeux en le reconnaissant, chargé de colère.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Comme il s'y attendait, l'accueil est loin d'être chaleureux.

- Parler, répond-il néanmoins sans se laisser déstabiliser.

- Pas envie.

Il se détourne de lui et commence à s'éloigner. Jethro s'élance et le rattrape. Il pose une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Matt fait volte-face, hors de lui.

- Ne me touche pas !

Frappé de plein fouet par la violence qui se dégage des mots, Gibbs recule.

Aucun d'eux ne bouge plus. Ils se contentent de se toiser une nouvelle fois du regard, pour l'un haineux, pour l'autre d'incompréhension.

- Tu m'en veux, reprend finalement Jethro. Pourquoi ?

Pendant un instant, il pense qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponse. Puis Matt détourne les yeux avant de lâcher, amer :

- Si tu n'avais pas existé, j'aurais pu être heureux.

Figé par la réponse, l'ancien marine peine à trouver ses mots.

- Tu es malheureux ? demande-t-il enfin avec la sensation qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question.

- Non.

Il ne comprend pas.

- À cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu être heureux.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne comprennes pas. Tu n'es pas ce qu'on peut appeler un expert en relations humaines. Pas vrai ?

Son ton est désabusé.

- Alors explique-moi.

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Après tout, tu viens juste d'apprendre la vérité. Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais toujours sue !

- Tu es en colère. Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, « Pourquoi ? ».

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Réponds-moi. C'est à cause de moi ? De Tony ? De...

- Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde cherche un responsable à tout ce qui arrive ?

- Je cherche simplement à comprendre.

- Tu crois ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es en colère contre _lui ?_

- Tony ?

- De qui veux-tu que je parle ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui.

- C'est ça !

- C'est la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui le pire, que tu te voiles la face ou que tu essayes de me convaincre que tu as raison.

- Je ne lui en veux pas.

- Si, mais tu es trop fier pour l'avouer. Quant à lui pardonner, c'est autre chose. Mais je suppose que Maman t'aidera pour ça, Kelly aussi.

- Elles...

- ...vont bien, comme les grands-parents. Ils attendent mon feu vert pour venir à Washington.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Jethro s'éloigne de quelques pas. Sa femme et sa fille son en vie, même maintenant il n'arrive pas à intégrer cette idée.

- Elles veulent te voir, dit Matt tout bas. Elles n'attendent que ça.

Il détourne la tête.

- Depuis qu'elles se souviennent, continue-t-il, elles ne pensent qu'à ça. Que fait Jethro ? À quoi pense-t-il ? Est-ce-qu'il serait d'accord ? Aimerait-il ça ?

Il soupire.

- Elles n'ont pas cessé de penser à toi. Elles savaient qu'elles ne devaient pas t'approcher. Elles ont tenu longtemps. Et puis un jour Papa a rattrapé Kelly au bout de ta rue. Elle voulait te voir. Quand il l'a ramenée à la maison, elle était en pleurs. Il y avait un type qui te surveillait ce jour-là. Il ne l'a pas vu, mais ça a été de justesse. Elle s'en est tellement voulu de tous nous avoir mis en danger qu'elle n'a jamais recommencé, mais c'est pour ça que Papa l'a envoyé en Angleterre l'an dernier.

Il se tait quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre.

- Pour elle, ça n'a pas été facile. La transition je veux dire. Se souvenir de tout lui a fait du bien, mais elle s'est sentie coupable par rapport à Papa. Il l'a beaucoup aidé pour avancer. Quand elle s'est définitivement mise à l'appeler Tony, il a compris que ça irait. C'était après qu'il l'ait attrapée pas loin de chez toi. Je sais qu'elle l'appelle encore Papa des fois. C'est normal après tout. Ça ne pose pas de problèmes, parce qu'ils savent où ils en sont dans leur relation. Pour Maman, c'est différent. Elle est sortie du coma au bout de plusieurs années. Elle n'a pas mis longtemps à se rappeler et, quand ça a été le cas, c'est comme si elle avait fait un bond dans le temps de dix ans. Elle a pris notre vie en cours de route. Il lui a fallu du temps, mais elle a réussi à s'intégrer. Comme elle était en partie responsable de la décision de ne rien te dire, ça l'a aidée à supporter ton absence. Et puis Papa était là. C'est son meilleur ami. Je crois que sans lui elle se serait effondrée, enfin pas devant nous bien sûr.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ? dit-il en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Comment tu as vécu ça ?

La douleur transparaît sur son visage, la tristesse aussi. Jethro doute qu'il lui réponde. Le sujet est sensible.

- Comment voulais-tu que je le vive ? répond Matt dans un nouveau soupir.

- Comme un enfant adopté qui cherche à trouver sa place.

Mauvaise réponse, il s'en rend compte dès qu'un regard flamboyant de colère le transperce.

- Un enfant adopté, siffle-t-il, ça n'a pas un père adoptif, une mère et une sœur qui lui parlent à longueur de journée de son père biologique.

La rancœur. Comme le mot l'indique, elle est au cœur de ses propos.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'on te cache la vérité ?

- Sincèrement ? Oui.

Gibbs a l'impression de se prendre coup sur coup chaque fois que Matt ouvre la bouche.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, Gibbs ? se moque celui-ci en reprenant le nom que donne sa mère à l'homme qui lui fait face.

À autre chose, assurément, mais ça ne sert à rien de le préciser.

- Pendant des années, j'ai été heureux. J'ai été heureux parce que tu n'existais pas ! Et puis Maman s'est réveillée, Kelly s'est souvenue. Papa avait préparé le terrain depuis toujours pour ce moment-là, celui où j'apprendrais qui _tu_ étais. Sauf que je n'ai jamais demandé à le savoir. On me l'a imposé. Tu connais beaucoup d'enfants adoptés à qui on impose ce genre de révélation ? Je ne parle pas du choix que font leurs parents adoptifs de leur dire. Je te parle de l'imposer, de ne pas laisser le choix à l'enfant. Oh bien sûr, ils ont fait ça bien. Kelly m'avait parlé de ce dont elle se rappelait et j'avais compris tout seul que c'est ta rencontre avec Papa qui en était responsable. Il nous a emmenés voir Maman et c'est elle qui s'est chargée des véritables explications. Il nous a laissés tous les trois pour ça. Si tu avais vu son regard à ce moment là. Ça n'a même pas duré une seconde, je suis le seul à l'avoir vu, mais c'était terrible. Il avait si mal. Et pourtant, il a fait comme si ça ne lui faisait rien, que ça ne l'atteignait pas, que tout était normal. Il s'est toujours débrouillé pour en apprendre le plus possible sur toi ensuite et nous le dire, toujours en présentant les choses avec tact. Kelly se souvenait de toi, elle en était ravie.

- Mais pas toi, devine Jethro.

- Tony est mon père ! Ça toujours été comme ça. Et puis un jour, on m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de le considérer comme tel, que c'était _toi_ mon père. Comment aurai-je pu le prendre bien ?

Il a un rire faux.

- Le pire, ça a été les efforts de Maman et Kelly. Je ne leur en veux pas, elles pensaient faire ça pour mon bien et ça les rendait heureuses, mais ça m'insupportait. Papa l'a compris. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il comprend toujours tout, pour moi en tout cas. Il sait quand je lui mens, il devine ce qui ne va pas. Et ça, il l'a compris tout de suite.

Il le quitte des yeux pour regarder le ciel totalement bleu.

- Lui aussi m'a parlé de toi, mais pas comme d'un père, comme de son patron et, ça, je pouvais l'accepter. Il avait toujours eu le discours comme quoi, dès que les filles se souviendraient qui tu étais, on le quitterait. Pour cette raison, je ne t'appréciais pas alors que tu n'y étais pour rien et que je ne te connaissais pas. Ça nous a valus pas mal de disputes avant que j'ouvre les yeux et que je cesse de t'en vouloir. Plus tard, après le réveil de Maman, j'ai su que tu ne devais rien savoir de nous. Son discours n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ça m'a rendu fou de joie ! Notre famille restait comme elle l'était. Mon père restait mon père. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas me réjouir ! Sauf que Maman et Kelly étaient tristes. Ça leur faisait du mal à elles. Alors j'ai culpabilisé. Dans un sens, je culpabilise toujours.

Il le regarde de nouveau.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, juste à moi. Je m'en veux aussi parce que même si je fais tout pour te détester, je n'y arrive pas. Tu n'y es pour rien, toi. Tu veux retrouver ta femme et ta fille, connaître ton fils, c'est normal. Je sais depuis longtemps que ce moment doit arriver. Sauf que la situation n'est pas si simple.

- Tony, comprend Gibbs.

Matt acquiesce. La colère a laissé la place à la douleur.

- C'est mon père, tu comprends ? C'est lui que j'appelle Papa et que je considère comme ça, pas toi. Je sais qu'avec le temps on se rapprochera tous les deux. Ça ne peut que se passer comme ça. Mais _lui_, il va s'effacer pour le permettre. Il va sortir de ma vie.

- Ça n'arrivera pas ! assure Jethro avec une conviction qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir mettre dans ces mots. Oui, il me faudra du temps pour accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, son silence, mais jamais je ne l'empêcherai de vous voir, de _te_ voir, pas plus que je vais l'exclure de ma vie. Hors de question qu'il quitte l'équipe !

Matt a un sourire triste, semblable à celui de Tony sur les vidéos. Gibbs frémit. Il n'aime pas ça.

- Tu m'as mal compris. Je n'ai jamais pensé que son départ permettrait de nous rapprocher, même si la situation risque d'être difficile à gérer au début.

Jethro blêmit, il commence à comprendre où il veut en venir.

- Il ne pensait pas sortir vivant de la confrontation avec Barlow, continue Matt avec tristesse. Il n'est pas suicidaire, il avait pris ses précautions, comme le gilet pare-balle. Il pensait simplement que ce qui devait arriver arriverait. Il avait imaginé que sa mort permettrait à la famille Gibbs de renaître. Sauf qu'il n'est pas mort et, comme il l'a prévu dans ce cas là, il compte donc partir. Je ne sais pas où, mais il compte disparaître de nos vies pour que l'on se retrouve. Il m'a fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas avoir deux pères la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, que tu es le seul qui compte.

Il marque une pause.

- Je sais qu'il a tort, termine-t-il, mais il est têtu, impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

- Il ne partira pas.

- Parce que tu crois que tu pourras l'en empêcher ? Je ne veux pas le perdre, Gibbs !

Jethro s'approche de lui.

- Il ne partira pas, répète-t-il. Par contre, il va regretter de ne pas être mort lorsqu'il se réveillera.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu...

- Crois-moi, après le savon que je vais lui passer, il n'aura plus jamais envie de jouer les fugueurs !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? <strong>***saute sur place* ****Ca vous a plu ?**


	32. 12h58

**Après une semaine de vacances, sans internet, je suis de retour avec la suite de cette histoire ! ****MERCI pour vos coms !**

**pokilo :** Alors Berlin ? Et ces vacances en général ? Parée pour de nouveaux chapitres ? ... **Cherisch :** Les retrouvailles avec les filles arrivent, bien qu'elles ne soient pas encore pour ce chapitre. Par contre, pour le réveil de Tony... ... **WJ :** Surprise on dirait, c'est bien. J'aime surprendre les lecteurs ! Et merci à toi de me suivre et de reviewer, je t'adore ! ... **Blie :** Reçu pour le forum. On se retrouvera là-bas prochainement je pense. Ravie de te compter parmi nous ! ... **TDLL : **Donc les caractères des perso sont respectés. Cool ! ... **Lyna :** Tu es ressuscité ! Super ! Je ne t'ai pas perdu, je continuerai à avoir des reviews de ta part ! ... **Lady A :** J'ai dans l'idée que la conversation entre Gibbs et Matt t'a plu ! ... **Alco : **C'est demandé si gentiment, je ne peux pas dire non ! ... **karlii :** Merci Google et merci à toi ! ^_^ Lire en français... bravo ! ... **Lili :** Pas grave pour la longueur de la review, elle est là, c'est l'essentiel et plus longue que bien d'autres ! ... **coco : **Dur pour l'instant, mais ça passera vite une fois qu'il aura retrouvé sa femme et sa fille à mon avis. ... **Ayahne** : Brave Fantine. Heureusement qu'elle est là ! ... **BBG :** Tu sais que le noir te va très bien ? Que j'adore cette review ? Que je déteste le rose ? ... **Kimbera : **Je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour et à chaque nouvelle review de ta part ! J'ai effectivement pû constater que les rouages tournaient à plein régime dans ta tête ! Sais-tu que je ne te répondrais pas ? Non, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ce qu'il en est dans ce nouveau chapitre ! .. **Dahud :** Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ce qu'il en est !

**Maintenant, j'aimerai vous parler d'une chose étrange : la télépathie. Elle existe ! Sinon, comment expliquer que vous souhaitiez tous voir Gibbs passer un savon à Tony ? Je vous le demande !**

**Autre chose, je voudrais dédicacer ces deux nouveaux chapitres à Ma Plus Grande Fan : PinkBlueGreen. ****Très chère, une review comme celle-là est collector. Bethesda, Queen, l'AIPM, le NCISMarket, tous les malades... j'ai adoré ! Imaginer un tel enjouement pour cette histoire et la réaction des lecteurs à l'annonce de la suite : waouh !**

**D'ailleurs, rassurez-moi, vous ne faîtes pas **_**ça**_** à chaque fois ?**

* * *

><p><strong>12h58<strong>

.

Leon Vance mordille son cure dent avec agacement. Ce dont il se doutait la veille s'est produit. Le NCIS a des ennuis. DiNozzo a descendu le directeur du FBI et, comme d'habitude lorsque l'agent a des problèmes, c'est l'ensemble de l'agence qui en a. C'est par ailleurs la même chose pour chaque membre de l'équipe de Gibbs. Il s'en passerait bien.

Il vient de raccrocher son téléphone. Il était en ligne avec le secrétaire d'état. L'homme veut des réponses, il n'est pas le seul, mais il est pour l'instant incapable d'en fournir. Il ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre DiNozzo et Barlow.

McGee et David sont sur les lieux avec Fornell. Il peut donc espérer obtenir des réponses sous peu. De plus, l'agent à l'hôpital ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il espère que ce qu'il apprendra dans les heures qui viennent corroborera ce qu'il sait pour l'instant. Car si aucune preuve ne vient appuyer la thèse de la corruption du directeur, la mort de Barlow sera leur dernier des soucis, contrairement à la guerre entre les deux agences qui se profilera à l'horizon.

* * *

><p>- Abs ?<p>

Assise sur le lit où est allongé Tony, la gothique est perdue dans ses pensées. Elle en sort néanmoins lorsqu'elle entend qu'on l'appelle.

- Tony ! s'exclame-elle en le voyant réveillé.

L'agent parcourt la pièce des yeux. Ils y sont seuls.

- Ducky est rentré au NCIS, explique la laborantine. Gibbs et Matt prennent un café.

Il a une moue surprise.

- Matt est ici ?

- Heu... il faut que j'appelle un médecin !

Elle lève son bras vers le bouton d'appel. La main de Tony l'en empêche.

- Abby...

Elle s'apprête à le couper, mais se ravise en croisant son regard. Son bras retombe sur les draps. Il veut des explications. Elle doit les lui donner.

- Barlow est mort. Ducky doit s'occuper de l'autopsie. On t'a retrouvé grâce à Matt et Fornell. Tim, Ziva et lui cherchent ce qu'il s'est passé. Vance est sans arrêt au téléphone. Matt et Gibbs font connaissance. Et tout le monde attend que tu donnes des réponses.

Il se renfrogne. Elle en profite pour appuyer sur le bouton.

* * *

><p>- Je l'ai ! s'écrie McGee penché sur son ordinateur.<p>

- Quoi ? demande Tobias.

- La vidéo de caméra surveillance de l'entrepôt en face du parking !

- Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait pas ? s'étonne Ziva.

- On ne la voit pas, elle n'est pas déclarée, mais elle y est.

- Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? veut savoir Tobias.

- La consommation électrique. Elle est faible, mais présente alors qu'il ne devrait pas y en avoir. J'ai donc pénétré le serveur de l'entreprise pour...

- Abrégez, McGee !

- Tout a été filmé !

Il fait pivoter le portable sur le capot du véhicule dans la direction des agents.

- Regardez, dit-il en lançant la vidéo.

L'image est nette. Elle montre le parking désert. La voiture de Tony entre dans le cadre, s'arrête sur le parking. Deux minutes plus tard, la berline de Barlow se range un peu plus loin. Les deux hommes descendent.

- Tu peux zoomer ? interroge Ziva.

Tim pianote un instant. Un plan resserré montrent l'agent et le directeur, face à face, en train de discuter. La conversation devient rapidement houleuse. Barlow s'énerve.

- Vous n'avez pas le son ? s'enquière Tobias que son absence agace.

- Non, mais Abby peut lire sur les lèvres. Elle nous dira ce qu'ils ont dit.

La situation dégénère. Le ripou sort son arme et tire en direction de l'agent. Tony n'a pas le temps de se mettre à couvert. Deux balles l'atteignent à la poitrine et le font tomber au sol.

Barlow a un sourire victorieux. L'agent profite de son sentiment de supériorité et de sa baisse de vigilance pour se relever. Il esquive les nouveaux tirs qui fusent et s'enfuit en courant vers un bâtiment.

Timothy fait un zoom arrière. Par chance, la caméra est idéalement placée. Elle leur permet de suivre la scène.

- C'est là qu'on l'a retrouvé, déclare Ziva en les pointant du doigt.

Les deux hommes se font face. Tony a les mains en l'air, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Mais pourquoi il n'a pas sorti son arme ?

La question de l'informaticien est pertinente. La réponse de sa collègue l'est tout autant.

- Parce qu'il n'en a pas.

Effectivement, il n'en porte pas. Ils l'ont vu sous assez d'angles pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute possible. Tony n'est pas armé.

Il fait une réflexion à son adversaire. L'homme ne l'apprécie pas. Il appuie sur la gâchette.

- Plus de balles, constate Tobias.

Effectivement, Barlow range son arme dans son holster. Tony lui lance une nouvelle pique. Le directeur se jette sur lui. Il le plaque contre le mur avec violence.

- Voilà comment il a eu sa blessure à la tête, déduit McGee.

Sonné, Tony ne parvient pas à se défendre. Sa tête heurte une nouvelle fois le mur.

À ce point là, tout indique que Tony aurait dû perdre la bataille. Seulement ils ont retrouvé Barlow mort près de sa voiture et l'agent avec une arme à la main.

- Ça n'a aucun sens !

L'impression de l'israélienne et la même que celle des deux autres. Ils ne comprennent pas.

Soudain, Barlow recule. Tony a récupéré l'arme à sa ceinture et se laisse tomber doucement au sol. Le directeur a porté une main à sa poitrine. Il s'élance vers le parking.

Il avance avec difficultés. Il ralentit le pas pour finalement s'effondrer près de son véhicule.

- Regardez l'heure, demande Tim

- C'est près de deux heures avant notre arrivée ! s'exclame Ziva.

Il acquiesce avant de faire une lecture accélérée.

- Là, dit-il en remettant en lecture normale. C'est quand Gibbs s'est mis à tirer.

Rien ne bouge à l'écran.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

Comme pour répondre à la question de l'agent du FBI, trois silhouettes apparaissent.

- C'est nous, annonce Tim.

Il laisse le film encore quelques secondes avant de finalement le couper.

- Ce n'est pas Tony qui a tiré, dit-il. Ce n'est pas non plus lui qui a tué Barlow. Alors qui est-ce ?


	33. 13h09

**13h09**

.

Gibbs et Matt reviennent du distributeur en silence. Après s'être expliqués, ils sont revenus dans la chambre pour trouver un Tony toujours endormi. Sur l'idée d'Abby, ils sont allés se prendre un café. Ils ont alors péniblement tenté de lancer une conversation, pour finir par renoncer. Tant que la situation ne sera pas clarifiée, ils seront incapables de faire véritablement connaissance. Ils doivent partir de bonnes bases. Or, le problème Barlow et ses conséquences n'en sont pas.

Un médecin quitte la chambre de l'agent en repassant son stéthoscope autour du cou. Il ne les voit pas et de ce fait ne prend pas conscience de l'impacte de sa mine soucieuse sur eux. Ils se ruent vers la pièce, terrifiés à 'idée de ce qu'ils vont y découvrir.

Abby les accueille avec un immense sourire.

- Il est réveillé et il va super bien !

Assis sur le lit, le dos contre les coussins, Tony DiNozzo est en pleine forme. Gibbs laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Quant à Matt...

- Papa ! s'exclame-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Tony le réceptionne dans ses bras avec difficultés.

- Tu sais que tu n'as plus huit ans ? demande-t-il dans un rire. Alors arrête de m'étouffer !

Le jeune homme se dégage sans pouvoir réprimer un immense sourire sur son visage.

- Avoue que si j'arrêtais, ça te manquerait !

Tony lève les yeux au ciel avant de sourire à son tour et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Sans doute, répond-il.

C'est la vérité. Même avec les années, cela n'a pas changé. Et puis, quand il voit Abby, il se dit que les câlins sont bien une chose qui ne disparaîtra jamais entre eux.

Son regard passe sur l'homme légèrement en recul dans la pièce.

- Gibbs, salue-t-il.

Échange silencieux, puis :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Tony acquiesce. D'un signe de tête, il fait comprendre à Matt et Abby de les laisser seuls. Bien que récalcitrants, ils quittent la chambre en veillant à refermer la porte derrière eux.

Jethro s'approche du lit. Son agent reste silencieux. Ce n'est pas à lui de commencer.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, finit par lâcher l'ancien marine.

Surpris, Tony ne sait ce qu'il est censé répondre. Son patron continue.

- Comment as-tu pu penser un seul instant à partir ?

Cette fois, l'agent tente de répondre. L'autre l'en empêche.

- Tu t'occupes d'eux toutes ces années et tu t'imagines normal de partir du jour au lendemain ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin, DiNozzo, et je ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Barlow !

- Parce que tu crois peut-être qu'on pourra faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que non.

- Alors pourquoi...

- Matt te cherchait.

- Pardon ?

- Il a débarqué au NCIS terrorisé à l'idée que tu sois déjà mort.

- Il n'aurait pas dû venir.

- Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il reste sagement à New-York ?

- Sincèrement ? Non, mais je l'espérais.

- Bordel Tony ! C'est _ton_ fils ! Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas rester à attendre des nouvelles qui ne pourraient pas être bonnes après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ! Et n'essaye même pas de dire que ce n'est pas le cas !

- Sauf que ça l'est. Ce n'est pas _mon_ fils, Gibbs, c'est le tien.

- Les liens du sang ne font pas tout. Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Je le sais. Abby, Ziva, tu les considères comme tes filles et la réciproque est vraie. Quant à nous, on peut également dire que notre relation ressemble à celle d'un père et son fils.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- C'est toi qui me pose cette question ?

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que tu jouais les Belle au Bois Dormant et j'ai eu une discussion particulièrement intéressante avec Matt. Tu es son père, il est ton fils. Tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'y changera jamais rien. Tu le sais très bien.

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas son père peut-être ?

- Je le suis par le sang. C'est tout.

- Ça changera.

- Exactement, ça _changera._ Ce n'est pas encore le cas. Il faudra du temps pour que ça le soit, beaucoup de temps. D'ici là, ne compte même pas quitter l'équipe et t'exiler à l'autre bout de la planète !

- Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

- Tu es borné ma parole ! Je viens de te dire que Matt ne le supporterait pas !

- Tu ne l'as pas dit, juste sous-entendu que...

- DiNozzo, si tu pars, j'irai te chercher. Je te ramènerai par la peau des fesses s'il le faut, mais crois-moi que tu seras rapidement de retour à Washington ! Et je suis certain que j'aurai de l'aide pour y arriver !

- Ziva et Abby seront autrement plus persuasives que toi, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !

- Je te rappelle aussi qu'il n'y a pas que Matt dans l'histoire, il y a aussi Shannon et Kelly.

- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de parler d'elles comme ça ? De parler d'elles tout court, d'ailleurs.

- À ton avis !

- Matt les a appelées ?

- Oui.

- Il leur a dit de revenir à DC ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Barlow est mort, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elles ne risquent rien !

- Je t'assure que si. Il est le seul qui se soit jamais soucié d'elles. Ses hommes se contrefoutent qu'une mère de famille sache qui il est, surtout maintenant qu'il est mort !

- À ce propos...

- Non, Gibbs, pas maintenant.

- Barlow est mort ! Tout le monde attend tes explications !

- Tu n'as pas eu McGee ou Ziva au téléphone récemment, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Pourquoi devraient-ils m'appeler ?

- Dis à Matt d'appeler New-York. Il est temps que les filles rentrent à la maison.

- Tony !

- J'ai reçu le message Gibbs. Je ne m'en vais pas. Je ne quitte pas l'équipe. Ta famille est aussi la mienne et je n'ai pas intérêt à l'oublier.

Il le regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Jethro lui jette une œillade assassine.

- Alors dis à Abby qu'elle peut revenir m'expliquer en long, en large et en travers la façon dont elle souhaite fêter mon anniversaire dès que j'ai quitté l'hosto.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	34. 17h35

**Merci à vous de me suivre et de reviewer, et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs (je savais bien que changer le résumé servirait à quelque chose, même si c'est vers la fin de la fic) !**

**Lady A : **Héhé, bonne question ! ... **WJ : **Qui ? *sifflote* ... **Alco : **Heu... non. Trente-cinq ans, c'est un peu trop ! Par contre, je te propose de me retrouver sur _Game Over_, ma nouvelle fic. ... **lili : **Toi et le Tibbs, c'est une grande histoire d'amour, pas vrai ? ... **Ju'liette : **Je me doutais bien que changer le résumé amènerait de nouveaux lecteurs à cette fic. Par contre, une telle review, waouh ! Ça je ne m'y attendait pas. Généralement, c'est deux lignes. Excellente surprise ! Pour les fautes, elles sont surlignées en fluo sur mon traitement de texte, mais je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de les corriger sur le site. Je le ferais plus tard. Au fait, ne serais-tu pas atteinte de l'AIPM par le plus grand des hasards ? Et vive le Tiva ! ... **Blie : **Si je te dis que tu n'auras pas ta réponse dans ce chapitre-ci, tu m'en veux ? ... **pokilo : **Les voilà ! Et l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, non ? ... **Dahud : **Mais maintenant tout de suite ! ... **PBG : ***tend des mouchoirs à Sa Plus Grande Fan* Ça va aller ? Tu tiens le choc ? ... **coco : **Une sacrée famille en tout cas ! ... **Ayahne : **Alors là... je t'adule ! Des reviews comme ça, j'en redemande ! Tu sais, j'ai envoyé un message à Queen pour lui dire que je mettais en ligne le nouveau chapitre, je suis sûr que ça va le ravir ! *réfléchis un instant* Ou pas. Je lui ai aussi touché deux mots de ma nouvelle fic. ... **Kimbera : **Une idée ? Ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'elle soit correcte, ou alors tu es devin. Enfin tu auras une partie de réponse dans ce chapitre. J'aime vraiment tes reviews, tu sais ? Les commentaires, les raisonnements... je vois tes méninges travailler à plein régime ! Et merci pour la statue ! ... **maho : **Justement, elles arrivent ! ... **Emeraude : **Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! ... **Az : **Alors ce cours de maths ? Pas trop dur ? Vraiment merci pour cette review, autant pour sa longueur que son contenu ! **Encore merci à vous pour ces coms !**

**Pour l'actu : j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, _Game Over_, et posté deux nouveaux _OS sur demande_, l'un avec toute l'équipe, l'autre sur Tony et Abby. Humour et délire au programme.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>17h35<strong>

.

- Jethro...

Installé à son bureau, l'intéressé se fige, s'arrête même de respirer. Cette voix...

Il se détourne lentement pour faire face à son propriétaire.

- Shannon, souffle-t-il.

Elle est là, à quelques pas de lui. Elle porte un jean et une veste sombre sur son débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux roux sont lâches et encadrent son visage, marqué par le temps. Ses yeux émeraude lui adressent un message d'amour et de tendresse. Elle est comme dans ses souvenirs, avec quelques années de plus.

Il se lève et recommence à respirer.

Elle est là. Sa femme, l'amour de sa vie, est devant lui. Elle ne bouge pas, semble attendre quelque chose.

Alors il s'approche d'elle, sans décrocher son regard du sien. Ce qui l'entoure n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte.

Ils sont tout près maintenant. Quelques centimètres les séparent encore, mais ce n'est rien après tout ce temps.

Lentement, hésitant, il lève sa main à hauteur de son visage, dégage une mèche de cheveux. Les rides marquant sa peau la changent et lui donnent un charme qui la rend plus belle que jamais à ses yeux.

Ses doigts effleurent ses joues. Sa main, plus fine, vient recouvrir la sienne. Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-elle.

Il n'est pas capable de parler, pas encore. L'émotion le prive des mots qu'il voudrait prononcer. Son regard et ses gestes parlent pour lui. Il est heureux de la retrouver, puissamment heureux.

- Je t'aime, continue-t-elle.

Sa main s'égare dans ses cheveux tandis que la sienne apprend à connaître ce visage qu'elle n'a plus touché depuis des années.

Il lui sourit, timidement.

Il veut répondre que lui aussi, mais il n'y arrive pas encore. Alors il l'attire dans ses bras. Il enfouit sont visage dans ses cheveux, respire son odeur, celle qui n'a jamais oublié.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se retrouvent, enfin.

- Je t'aime, dit-il à son tour.

Elle le serre avec force. Jamais plus ils ne permettront qu'on les sépare.

* * *

><p>À quelques mètres de là, près du mur, Matt sourit. Les voir ainsi a quelque chose de magique et d'attendrissant.<p>

- Laisse-leur encore du temps, demande-t-il à sa sœur.

Kelly lui jette un regard courroucé. Elle trépigne d'impatience. Cinq minutes à peine qu'ils sont arrivés et elle a l'impression que cela fait des heures.

- Ce sera ton tour bientôt, assure son frère. Patience.

Elle soupire. La patience n'a jamais été son fort, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de se jeter dans les bras de son père. Déjà toute petite, elle manquait de le renverser lorsqu'il revenait de mission tellement elle y mettait d'énergie.

- Où sont les autres ? questionne-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Dans le labo d'Abby. Elle doit être en train de leur rapporter ce qu'il s'est dit sur le parking. Ducky s'occupe de l'autopsie de Barlow.

- Tony est seul à l'hôpital ?

- Qui te dit qu'il s'y trouve ?

- Matt !

- Il est revenu avec nous. Il est avec Ducky en ce moment.

- Fornell ?

- Au labo, comme Ziva et Tim.

- Ok.

- Kelly ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es sûre que les grands-parents vont rester à New-York ?

- Oui, ça aurait fait un peu trop de monde s'ils étaient venus. Senior leur fait faire une visite complète de la ville.

- Du tourisme ?

- Apparemment. Il apprécie beaucoup Joann.

- Oh pitié, non !

- Pour une fois qu'une femme de son âge lui plait...

- Mais _elle_ !

- Ça ne sort pas de la famille.

- Justement !

Un peu plus loin, leurs parents se sont séparés. Ils se détaillent en silence, sans cesser de sourire.

- Ça va être à toi ! rit Matt.

Elle lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, faisant mine d'être vexée.

- Kelly, reprend-il plus sérieusement.

- Oui ?

- Vous arrivez juste de New-York toutes les deux ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

- Barlow.

- Mais encore ?

- Je crois qu'ils pensent que Maman l'a tué ou l'un de nous.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis qui est ce « ils » ?

- Fornell, le FBI, Vance, sans doute Ziva et les autres dans peu de temps.

- Ce n'est pas Maman qui a tué Barlow, ni toi, ni moi, encore moins les grands-parents.

- Je sais.

- Tu connais le coupable ?

- Non et je ne pense pas qu'on peut parler de coupable.

- Donc la seule personne qui le sait...

- C'est ça.

- Je sens qu'il y en a un qui ne va pas apprécier.

- D'ici qu'il le sache, je te propose un truc.

- Quoi ?

- Lui dire bonjour !

Comprenant, elle le quitte des yeux pour ses parents. Elle croise le regard de son père, sourit et s'élance aussitôt à sa rencontre.

- Papa !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ces retrouvailles, qu'en pensez-vous ? <strong>**Des idées sur le fameux tireur ?**


	35. 17h41

**Vive les coms ! ****Cette fics a atteint les 300 reviews : vive vous, très chers reviewers !**

**Pour la peine, deux chapitres et l'identité du tireur ! Je pense d'ailleurs que personne ne l'a trouvée et que vous risquez d'être surpris !**

**WJ :** PBG le tireur, intéressant... faudrait lui demander ! ... **coco :** Oui, je vous le dis dans le chapitre d'après. ... **pokilo :** Il y en aura ! ... **maho :** Une suite et la suite de suite s'il-vous-plait ! ... **Alco :** Un alibi, vraiment ? Tony revient très bientôt. ... **lili :** Tu risques d'avoir des surprises au sujet du tireur je pense. ... **Dahud :** Et deux chapitres pour la malade, deux ! ... **Ayahne :** Comme... pour ces chapitres là ? ... **Blie :** Ca marche ! ... **Kimbera :** Toutes tes reviews sur toutes mes fics... *plane sur un nuage de bonheur* Je t'aime ! ... **PBG :** J'aime! Sinon je peux te proposer le mot "mermafan" que j'ai lu dans un livre et qui signifie "merveilleux magnifique fantastique". ... **Juliette :** La voilà la scène avec Kelly ! Et deux chapitres aujourd'hui, ça te fait de la lecture ! ... **Khiri :** Review au chapitre 28, mais je pense que tu arriveras à celui-ci très vite ! Bienvenue ! ... **Pline :** Tes reviews ne sont jamais nulles ! ... **Nanoushka :** Grâce à toi, la barre des trois cents reviews est passée ! Mille merci ! ...

**Avant de vous laisser lire ces chapitres, sachez que je viens juste de les terminer, donc niveau relecture, c'est pas le top. ****Et je n'avais pas prévu de vous écrire la scène Kelly/Gibbs, mais comme elle a été demandé...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>17h41<strong>

.

Un mot, deux syllabes, c'est tout ce dont il s'agit. Pourtant cela veut dire bien plus que le sens que les gens lui donnent. Ce n'est pas seulement un mot, mais ce que l'on y met en le prononçant. Un mot transmet les émotions que l'on lui a données. Un mot peut également être un rappel, une sorte de madeleine de Proust.

Un mot, c'est tout et rien à la fois. Ce qui l'accompagne lui donne toute sa valeur. Et, ça, Leroy Jethro Gibbs peut en attester. Il serait pour lui totalement inconcevable de dire le contraire avec sa fille dans les bras.

- Papa, répète-t-elle partagée entre le rire et les larmes.

- Kelly, murmure-t-il avec douceur.

Jamais, jusqu'à hier, il ne pensait pourvoir de nouveau prononcer ce prénom de cette façon. Jamais il ne croyait pouvoir le redire à sa fille.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée, dit-elle la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Toi aussi, avoue-t-il.

Elle se dégage de son étreinte.

- Je ne te lâche plus !

- Nous sommes d'accord, sourit-il.

- Il y a un point capital à éclaircir avant toute chose, Papa.

- Lequel ?

- La prochaine fois que je te demande de ne pas partir, tu fais quoi ?

La vision d'elle petite-fille se superpose à la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle est devenue. Il se rappelle d'elle le suppliant de ne pas partir. Le souvenir de ses larmes la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue ne l'a jamais quitté. Longtemps il a hanté ses nuits. Aussi, la réponse à sa question est évidente.

- Je reste, assure-t-il.

Heureuse et rassurée, elle se serre contre lui.

* * *

><p>- Ducky ?<p>

- Timothy !

Le jeune homme s'avance, Ziva et Fornell dans son sillage.

- Où est Tony ? demande-t-il.

Le légiste fronce les sourcils.

- Il n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non !

- Il m'a dit vous rejoindre il y a quelques minutes.

- C'est pas vrai ! éclate Tobias. Il n'arrêtera donc jamais de se la jouer cavalier seul ?

- Rien ne dit qu'il a quitté le NCIS, déclare Ziva.

- Vraiment ?

- Il n'a pas tué votre patron.

- Bien sûr, il l'a seulement mis hors de lui avant qu'il se fasse descendre ! Quant au coupable...

- On ignore de qui il s'agit ! coupe-t-elle. Pas la peine de spéculer, Tony connaît son identité.

- Et il disparaît au moment où on veut lui en parler. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

- Avez-vous tenté de l'appeler ? questionne Ducky.

- Il n'a pas de téléphone sur lui.

- Dans ce cas, parlez-en à Jethro.

- Il est en pleine retrouvailles familiales, il me semble.

- Tobias, Anthony fait partie de cette famille. Ne croyez-vous pas que cela les concerne ?

- Vu comme ça...

- C'est tout vu, décide Ziva, on y va.

- Je dis à Abby de nous rejoindre, termine Tim tandis qu'elle ouvre la marche.


	36. 18h00

**18h00**

.

- Tu sais que tout le monde te cherche ? interroge Matt.

- Tu sais que tu devrais te trouver avec eux ? rétorque Tony du tac au tac.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le garçon s'installe sur le parapet du toit du NCIS.

- Ça faisait longtemps, dit-il.

- Oui, répond l'agent assis à ses côtés.

- Ça me manque, tu sais.

- Quoi ?

- Nos soirées à refaire le monde sur le toit de l'immeuble.

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- Un an ce n'est pas si long, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Ils se taisent. Seuls les bruits de la capitale comblent le silence entre eux. Cela ne les gêne pas, bien au contraire.

- Quand est-ce-que ça a commencé, Papa ? veut savoir Matt.

- Ça a toujours été comme ça, répond Tony dans un soupir.

- C'est faux et tu le sais.

L'agent laisse passer un temps avant de reprendre la parole, peiné.

- Il y a eu des prémices. Dès le début, je m'en suis rendu compte. C'était logique vu la situation, mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais ça n'a véritablement commencé que lorsque j'ai su la vérité, lorsque je l'ai comprise.

- Gibbs ?

- Oui.

- Je me souviens de cette époque, mais après ça allait mieux pourtant, non ?

- Si on veut. Disons que je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

- Ça n'a pas arrangé les choses.

- Non, avoue-t-il. Rien ne le pouvait.

- Alors ça a changé ?

- Je crois. Je n'en sais rien.

- C'est simple pourtant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je ne trouve pas.

- Est-ce-que tu as mal ?

Tony éclate d'un rire faux.

- À ton avis !

- Je ne sais pas, répond Matt. C'est à toi de me le dire.

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Matt...

- Réponds-moi !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je dise ? s'énerve Tony. Bien sûr que ça me fait mal ! J'élève les enfants d'un autre sans qu'il le sache ! Je m'occupe de sa famille qu'il croit morte en sachant qu'il finira par la retrouver un jour ! Depuis le début je savais que c'était temporaire, que je n'aurais pas dû m'attacher.

- Ça a duré dix-neuf ans ! Je ne trouve pas ça seulement temporaire.

- Pourtant ça l'est.

- Presque vingt ans, tu crois que tu aurais pu ne pas t'attacher à nous et nous à toi ?

- C'est ce qu'il aurait fallu.

- Tu sais que ce n'était pas possible.

- Ça l'aurait été si ça avait duré moins longtemps.

- Sauf que ce n'a pas été le cas.

- C'est bien le problème.

- Arrête de culpabiliser ! Ça ne sert à rien.

- Ça ne changera pas le passé, je sais.

- Tu aimerais sincèrement qu'il change ? Tu voudrais n'avoir trouvé que des cadavres dans la voiture ?

- Tu sais bien que non !

- Alors c'est que tu n'aurais jamais voulu nous connaître ? Avoir une famille ?

- C'est là qu'est le problème, Matt. _Une_ famille, pas _ma_ famille.

- C'est ce qu'on est devenus au moment où tu as sorti Maman et Kelly de la voiture. Je suis devenu ton fils lorsque je suis né. Sur mon acte de naissance, il y a ton nom et lui seul. Pas ceux de Shannon Fielding ou Leroy Jethro Gibbs. À la rubrique père, c'est Anthony DiNozzo Junior qui est marqué.

- Tu sais pourquoi.

- Parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu puisses t'occuper de moi et qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes avec la loi. Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit cent fois. Il n'empêche que je porte ton nom et que je n'ai aucune intention d'en changer.

- Tu penses que ta mère va être d'accord ?

- Elle n'a pas son mot à dire. J'en ai discuté avec Kelly de toute façon et elle est d'accord avec moi, Jackson aussi.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- C'est mon grand-père, non ?

- Oui, soupire-t-il.

- C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de dire que je ne suis pas ton fils, alors assume quand je te le rappelle !

- Peut-être que j'aimerais que tu le sois.

- Tu as toujours voulu que je le sois et c'est le cas. Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour tous ceux qui adoptent. Être parent ne passe pas par le sang, mais par l'amour. C'est ce qui fait de toi mon père.

- Gibbs le deviendra.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne le seras plus. Tu es mon père, je suis ton fils. Ça ne changera pas, c'est pour la vie.

- Je n'étais là que pour un temps, pas pour la vie.

- Si ça avait duré quelques mois au lieu de dix-neuf ans, alors oui, tu n'aurais pas été mon père. Je comprendrais même que tu veuilles partir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est à la vie, à la mort entre nous, Papa.

- Je ne pars plus.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand Gibbs m'a dit qu'il allait « discuter » avec toi.

- Tu l'appelles « Gibbs » ?

- Maman l'appelle bien comme ça ! Et puis je me vois mal l'appeler « Papa ». D'abord parce que je ne le considère pas ainsi et ensuite parce que je t'appelle déjà comme ça et que je ne veux pas donner le même titre à deux personnes.

- Titre ?

- Oui puisque ça sert à qualifier quelqu'un, lui donner une fonction.

- Une fonction ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

- Un jour, tu considèreras Gibbs comme ton père.

- Comme toi.

- Peut-être.

- Tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui ont deux pères. Regarde Ziva, elle a Gibbs et Eli. Et toi...

- C'est une autre chose qui me pose problème.

- D'avoir deux papas ? Senior n'avait pas l'air contre, tu sais.

- Matt !

- Ok, le problème c'est Gibbs. Enfin, tu devrais comprendre encore mieux, non ? Tu le considères comme un père alors que niveau âge ce n'est pas possible !

- Et je te rappelle qu'il est aussi le tien. Si on considère que tu es mon fils, ça fait de lui...

- Un grand-père. J'avoue que ça devient tordu.

- Merci de l'admettre !

- Mais je ne vois toujours pas le problème.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Je résume, tu es mon père, Gibbs aussi mais je ne le considère pas comme tel. Donc que toi tu le prennes comme père en même temps que Senior ne pose pas de problème. Et si un jour je considère Gibbs comme mon père, ce qui arrivera, même si ça ne sera jamais pareil qu'avec toi, ça ne changera rien à ta relation avec lui puisque lui et toi c'est une chose totalement différente de lui et moi. Donc tu te prends la tête pour rien.

- Tu commences à parler comme Abby, même genre de phrases, de raisonnements qui finissent par me donner un mal de crâne pas possible...

- Papa !

- D'accord, je me tais.

- Génial !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas repris, ni rebondi sur un autre sujet. Tu as enfin admis que tu restais mon père quoi qu'il en coûte ! Alors c'est génial !

- Pauvre de moi, supporter un fils pareil ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes !

Matt sourit devant son air faussement désespéré. Enfin, tout est clair entre eux.

- Je suis content de te retrouver ! déclare-t-il.

- Moi aussi ! répond Tony en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mais va falloir qu'on y aille. Les autres doivent toujours te chercher, tout comme moi. Maman vient juste de retrouver son chéri, j'aimerais qu'elle en profite.

- Tu sais, un Gibbs hors de lui est peut-être une bonne chose pour relancer leur histoire.

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- J'espère juste que Kelly et elle ne le quittent pas d'une semelle. Si on veut survivre une fois qu'on le retrouvera, il y a plutôt intérêt !

- Ça ira.

- On parle de Gibbs là !

- Tout à fait, Tony, déclare alors une voix. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il est rancunier !

L'agent quitte sa place pour se retrouver debout face à son propriétaire.

- Crois-moi, dit-il avec un sourire, il ne t'en voudra plus après ce que tu as fait !

- J'ai tué le patron du FBI, je te rappelle !

- Un pourri qui a causé la disparition de sa famille.

- Et tu penses qu'il voudra me reprendre à cause de ça ?

- Tu ne veux pas revenir au NCIS, Viv, sourit Tony. Nous le savons tous les deux.

- C'est vrai.

- Attend, s'exclame Matt, c'est...

- Oui, coupe l'agent, je te présente Vivian Blackadder, mon ancienne équipière.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qui pensait à elle ? <strong>**Vos avis sur ces chapitres ?**


	37. 18h22

**Me revoilà ! Après une semaine chargée, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Au sujet du précédent, vous êtes nombreux à ne pas vous souvenir de Vivian Blackadder. Alors je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire : elle apparaît dans les épisodes 820 et 821 de JAG avec Gibbs, Tony, Abby et Ducky. Je vous rappelle que NCIS est le spin-off de cette série. C'est là qu'ils sont apparus la toute première fois !**

**Vous en apprendrez plus dans ce chapitre sur elle et sur le pourquoi Gibbs est rancunier.**

**Lady A : **Plus d'infos sur Vivian bientôt. ... **maho : **Et oui, deux chapitres la dernière fois, mais un seul aujourd'hui ! ... **Nanoushka :** Tu vas le savoir très vite ! ... **coco : **Surprenant, je sais. ... **lili : **Tu apprendras à la connaître dans ce chapitre. ... **Alco : **Tu crois que ça aurait été de bon goût les oranges ? Parce que vu la couleur des bureaux... sans parler de celle des uniformes de prisonniers ! Et tu sais, elle n'apparaît peut-être pas longtemps dans les épisodes de JAG, il n'empêche qu'on voit certains perso dans NCIS encore moins longtemps et qu'on les utilise quand même dans nos fics ! Perso, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec le docteur Pitt. ... **pokilo : **Tu as lu le chap précédent au final ? Parce que je n'ai pas eu de reviews de ta part dessus, alors... ... **Blie :** Dark Angel... un petit bijou cette série, hein ! ... **Choka :** Est-ce-que tu as survécu à ta connexion sur le site ? ... **Pline :** Et non, pas les saisons 8 ou 9, sinon je l'aurai précisé. Marrant les liens entre Gibbs, Tony et Matt ? Je ne pensais pas ! ... **Ayahne :** Toi bien parler la France, et les explications arrivent. ... **Az : **Des gnomes ? J'adore l'image ! T'inquiètes, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas te souvenir d'elle. ... **WJ :** Magique, vraiment ? ... **PBG :**Personne, ça me paraît loin ! Pour la filiation Gibbs/Tony, je sais que dans la série c'est possible si on prend les 32 ans de la saison 1, mais je prends en compte l'âge donné dans la saison 8, ce qui correspond à la réalité puisque les acteurs ont dix-sept ans d'écart. Et puis le raisonnement pères/fils est déjà bien assez tordu comme ça ! Alors, j'ai préféré arrêter les frais. ... **Kim :** Oui, comme dans JAG. J'aime que tu aimes, tu sais ? J'adore même que tu décortiques chaque chapitre ! J'aime tes reviews ! ... **Lyna :** Ce n'est pas Noël, mais ça arrive ! As-tu revu les épisodes finalement ? Parce que moi non, donc ce que je mets dans ce chapitre est de mémoire. ... **neverland :** Bienvenue à toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que ce que tu viens de lire ! ... **Espy :** Mettre fin à ma vie ? Hé ! Si tu fais ça, tu n'auras pas la suite ! Puisque tu fais partie des malades de l'AIPM et que c'est ta première review sur la fic (il me semble), tu auras la chambre à côté du docteur X ! ... **Gabrielle :** Merci et bienvenue ! ... **Cherisch :** Tant mieux si ça t'a plu ! ... **Merci à vous de me suivre !**

**Pour ce chapitre, sachez que les références aux épisodes de JAG sont de mémoire, donc il peut y avoir des erreurs. Pour le nom du "type", merci hypnoweb, pour son sort, c'est de mon invention puisque je ne m'en souviens pas. Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je ne les ai pas revus ces épisodes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>18h22<strong>

.

- DiNozzo !

Le nom presque hurlé par l'agent Gibbs fait retourner toutes les personnes présentes, soit l'équipe au complet, sa femme, sa fille et Fornell. Tony se félicite du fait que ce soit la fin de la journée et que l'étage ait été déserté. Attirer l'attention quand le patron est en colère n'est pas le moment qu'il préfère pour se donner en spectacle.

- Gibbs ? demande-t-il innocemment.

L'aura assassine de son supérieur emplit l'espace. L'homme fait un pas vers lui menaçant, avant d'être arrêté dans son élan par la main de Shannon sur son épaule.

Tony soupire de soulagement. Il ne mourra pas aujourd'hui.

- Anthony ?

C'est Shannon qui a parlé. La façon de prononcer son prénom lui indique l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Sa brève disparition lui a fait peur.

- Oui ? questionne-t-il.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Avec moi, répond Matt en se plaçant à sa gauche.

- Et moi, ajoute Viv en se mettant à sa droite.

- Vivian ? s'étonne le légiste.

- Bonjour Ducky, ça fait longtemps.

Le docteur est surpris, il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul. Gibbs ne semble pas en revenir de l'avoir en face de lui. Abby, l'étonnement passé, s'approche de la nouvelle venue.

- Viv ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras un cours instant.

- Moi aussi, Abby, sourit Vivian.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, déclare alors Tobias, vos retrouvailles sont très touchantes, mais... peut-on revenir à notre affaire ? Ou au moins savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je suis Vivian Blackadder. J'ai fait partie du NCIS il y a neuf ans, dans l'équipe de Gibbs, avec Tony.

- C'est elle que Kate a remplacé, explique l'agent.

- D'accord, continue Fornell, mais ça ne répond pas à ma première question.

Les deux anciens équipiers échangent un regard. Ils leur doivent des réponses.

- C'est moi qui ai tué Gary Barlow, annonce Vivian en reportant son attention sur l'assemblée.

La stupéfaction, c'est le sentiment général après qu'elle ait prononcé ces quelques mots.

- Toi ? s'étonne Abby.

Elle confirme d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais... pourquoi ? Enfin je comprends que tu l'ais fait, mais...

- Elle était là pour assurer mes arrières, explique Tony.

- Je croyais que tu la jouais en solo, DiNozzo ?

- Gibbs, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

- Tu pensais ne pas sortir vivant de ton entrevue avec Barlow, déclare Matt.

- Je n'en étais pas sûr, nuance.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Gibbs, un gilet pare-balle ne sert à rien si on te tire dans la tête. Alors, oui, j'avais des doutes quant à m'en sortir vivant, mais je comptais sur Viv pour intervenir à temps.

- Tony m'a appelé il y a une semaine parce qu'il avait besoin de mon aide, explique-t-elle. Il m'a tout raconté et m'a demandé d'être présent lors de la confrontation avec Barlow.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas armé, Tony ? interroge Ziva sans cacher une pointe de reproche dans sa question.

- C'était ce qui était convenu pour nous rencontrer. Vous n'avez peut-être pas fait attention sur la vidéo, mais j'ai montré à ce sale type que j'étais venu sans arme. Grâce à ça, il accepté de me parler. Sauf que ça a dérapé quand je lui ai parlé des _Infiltrés_.

- Le film ?

- Oui, le Bleu, la merveille de Scorsese avec Jack Nicholson, DiCaprio, Matt Damon...

- DiNozzo ! coupe Gibbs agacé.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Viens-en au fait !

- Eh bien, ce cher Gary a compris où je voulais en venir, il a assez parlé pour que j'ai des aveux, il a voulu me tuer et Viv l'a descendu.

- Vous avez des aveux ? s'enquière Tobias.

- Yep.

Il sort un micro de sa poche et le lui donne.

- C'est l'autre avantage d'un gilet pare-balle, commente-t-il joyeusement. On peut y cacher toute sorte de trucs. Vous avez vos preuves comme ça, Fornell.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

- Bon, ça c'est réglé mais, moi, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi c'est elle qui t'a aidé, Tony ! Sans vouloir t'offenser, Viv.

- Ça va, Abby, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Eh bien, commence Tony, en fait...

- Oui ?

- Viv est la seule personne que Barlow ne surveillait pas à qui je pouvais demander un coup de main. Il ne craignait rien d'elle après ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Ziva.

- Gibbs est très rancunier, tu sais.

- DiNozzo, menace le concerné.

- Il a parfaitement raison, Jethro, intervient Shannon.

- Il nous a raconté, sourit Kelly.

- Mais raconté quoi ? veut savoir Tim.

- J'ai quitté le NCIS après avoir fait foirer l'arrestation d'un terroriste, explique Vivian.

- Amad Bin Atwa.

- Le fait que tu te souviennes de son nom prouve que tu m'en veux encore, Gibbs.

- Il est mort depuis, continue Tony, et elle a descendu le type qui a tenté de tuer ta femme et ta fille, alors je pense que tu peux lui pardonner, non ?

L'homme garde le silence, l'agent poursuit.

- Bref, c'est pour ça que Barlow ne s'occupait pas d'elle et que, après toutes ces années, j'étais assuré qu'elle puisse m'aider sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

- Donc tout est réglé ? Interroge Matt.

- Normalement oui.

- Erreur, DiNozzo, dément une voix.

L'agent se retourne sur Leon Vance.

- Un problème, directeur ?

- Hormis être responsable de la mort du directeur du FBI vous voulez dire ?

- Je n'ai pas tiré et j'ai la preuve que c'était un pourri.

- Et eux ?

Il pointe du doigt Shannon, Kelly puis Matt.

- En quoi sont-ils un problème ?

- Vous savez le nombre de coup de téléphone qu'il va me falloir, en plus de ceux pour Barlow, pour expliquer leur résurrection ?

- C'est vous qui devez payer la facture ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ce chapitre avec Vivian, vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>


	38. 19h00

**Merci pour ces reviews !** ... **neverland :** Je tavoue que ce chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus long que le précédent ! ... **Blie : **J'aimerai bien qu'on la revoit dans la série, ce serait marrant je pense. ... **coco :** Cette phrase... Avec Shannon, Gibbs sera doux comme un agneau ! ... **Cherisch :** Et oui ! Au moins avec elle, j'étais assurée de vous surprendre ! ... **lili :** Il faut au moins que tu regardes ces épisodes de JAG ! Ducky grivois, Tony avec des lunettes, Abby sans son look gothique au tribunal, Gibbs encore plus chiant que d'habitude... ils sont collector ! Par contre, évite la vf et préfère la vostfr. ... **PBG :** Je les ai vu au moment où je n'étais pas encore accro à NCIS, donc ça m'a moins gêné que maintenant que je les revois. C'est demander gentiment, donc voilà la suite (et fin) ! ... **WJ :** Bizarrement, je me doutais qu'il te plairait ! ... **Kim :** J'avoue ne pas connaître Amy Wives. Et je te confirme que Tony n'aura pas d'ennuis ! ... **Lady A : **Super si ça t'a plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre ! ... **Douana :** Le site aime être chiant. C'est sa seconde nature, mais les reviews anonymes sont possibles sur toutes mes fics, tu sais. Je te confirme le HappyEnd, puisque c'est ma marque de fabrique. J'aime les longues reviews ! Et je suis ravie d'avoir pu satisfaire une autre malade de l'AIPM ! Vive les poulpes ! ... **Alco :** Eh bien, tu ne ranges rien. Enfin ça doit être fini aujourd'hui, non ? Pour le pc, les réclamations sont à faire auprès de Queen à Bethesda. ... **Pline :** Vraiment trop compliqué à écrire même ! Rambo... ^_^ j'aime ! Et non, je ne m'en lasse jamais ! ... **pokilo :** Il y aura des bonus si je suis inspirée. J'ai très hâte de pouvoir visionner la deuxième partie de l'épisode !

**Voilà la suite à présent, qui est aussi la fin. Et oui, j'ai mis le point final à cette histoire. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! ****Je suis ravie que vous m'ayez suivie et j'espère tous vous retrouver en review à la fin pour avoir un petit avis sur cet ultime chapitre et la fin dans son ensemble.**

**Il y aura peut-être des bonus, bien que je n'ai aucune idée pour en faire pour l'instant. On verra.**

**Une dernière fois : bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>19h00<strong>

.

C'est étrange. Il est assis là, à son bureau. Il y est seul, comme cela est déjà arrivé. Rien ne vient trouver le silence de l'étage. Il a l'impression qu'une banale journée de travail s'est achevée, ainsi que ça a souvent été le cas. Il a le sentiment d'être dans la routine quotidienne en somme.

Sauf que c'est faux.

Il y a quelques minutes encore, il discutait avec Shannon de la façon dont allait se dérouler les choses. Il parlait avec la femme de son patron, celle qui est censée être morte il y a plus de dix-neuf ans. Tout près, Abby faisait plus ample connaissance avec Kelly et Matt, tandis que Vivian discutait avec Ziva et Tim. Gibbs palabrait avec Vance et Fornell où Ducky jouait les arbitres pour éviter que cela ne dérape.

Oui, il y a quelques minutes encore, il était dans le feu de l'action, quand bien même il s'agissait de discussion entre eux. À présent, il se retrouve seul, face à son bureau. La plupart des lampes sont éteintes. Le vaste espace où il se trouve est surtout éclairé par la lumière du jour. Les autres sont partis.

.

À sa demande, ils l'ont laissé seul. Il a prétendu avoir des coups de fil à passer afin de clore définitivement le chapitre Barlow. Ils ont accepté cette excuse, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de solitude.

Plusieurs groupes se sont formés et dispersés l'un après l'autre. Shannon a soustrait son mari à l'emprise du directeur. Ils ont pris le chemin de la demeure Gibbs avec les enfants. Un coup de téléphone pour New-York leur a appris que leurs parents seraient de retour dans la capitale dans la journée du lendemain.

Abby a décidé de fêter ces retrouvailles à sa manière. Elle a embarqué McGee, Ziva, Ducky et Viv dans son sillage, direction un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Plus ou moins forcé, Fornell les a accompagnés.

Vance a rejoint sa famille, après un appel succinct au secrétaire d'état pour lu faire part des derniers évènements. Il s'occupera de tout régler demain.

Quant à lui, il se laisse aller dans son fauteuil, profitant de l'instant. Il le savoure d'autant plus que c'est la première fois depuis des années qu'il n'a pas eu de moment de ce genre.

Aujourd'hui, il n'a plus à être sur ses gardes. Il peut vivre pleinement sa vie, sans avoir peur de perdre ceux qu'il aime. Il sait qu'avec le travail qu'il fait, le risque zéro n'existe pas et n'existera jamais, mais les siens sont en sécurité tout de même. C'est tout ce qui compte.

.

Ses yeux s'égarent sur le bureau en face du sien. Il sourit.

Ziva aura réussit à le voir seul quelques minutes pour évoquer de ce qu'il s'est passé. La confrontation aura été brève. Elle s'est contentée de le regarder droit dans les yeux, intensément. Puis elle a prononcé deux mots.

C'est peu deux mots. Pourtant, cela valait tous les discours du monde.

« Je comprends. » Ces deux mots prononcés doucement, mais d'une force immense lui ont fait énormément de bien. Elle ne lui en veut pas, elle comprend. Cela veut tout dire.

.

Les paquets enrubannés posés près de son téléphone attirent son attention. Le premier est carré, vert entouré d'un ruban doré. Le second est rouge et relativement plat. Il s'empare de ce dernier. Il reconnaît l'écriture d'Abby en lisant son nom sur le dessus.

Le papier écarlate rejoint la corbeille. Il se retrouve avec un album entre ses mains. Il est petit, mais l'essentiel y est. Ce sont des photos d'eux, de l'équipe, leur nouvelle famille. Il fait défiler les pages en souriant.

Il attrape ensuite l'autre cadeau. C'est celui de Matt, il le sait. Il dénoue le ruban et écarte le papier émeraude pour dévoiler un écrin. Il l'ouvre.

Un bracelet se trouve déposé à l'intérieur. Il hoche la tête amusé. Il n'y a que _lui_ pour prendre la boite ayant servie à accueillir la chevalière qu'il lui a offerte et y placer un autre bijou, un autre cadeau.

Il fait tourner la chaîne d'argent entre ses doigts. Elle lui rappelle les gourmettes que portent les tout petits. Son prénom est gravé sur la plaque. Il découvre une inscription en petit caractère de l'autre côté. Il la relit plusieurs fois avec émotion :

_Père et fils_

_Toujours_

C'est le plus beau cadeau que son fils pouvait lui faire.

.

La sonnerie de son portable le sort de ses pensées.

- Oui ? demande-t-il sans quitter le bracelet des yeux.

- Junior ?

Il se redresse d'un bon sur son siège.

- Papa ? dit-il étonné.

- Tu vas bien ? questionne son père.

Il se perd dans la contemplation des maillons métalliques. Puis :

- Oui, répond-il, je vais bien.

- Joann et Jackson rentrent à Washington demain, poursuit Senior.

- Je sais.

- Tu veux que je les accompagne ?

La question le trouble.

- Je... hésite-t-il.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? demande son père.

- Non, déclare-t-il, reste à New-York. Il y a assez de monde ici.

- Junior...

- Je vais bien, Papa.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé, permet-moi d'en douter.

- Je vais bien, répète-t-il.

Il y a un court silence.

- Ça va aller, assure son père.

Son fils ne répond pas, mais le sourire qui étire ses lèvres reflète parfaitement son ressentiment. Il n'est pas de cet avis.

- Gibbs est un homme bien, reprend Senior.

- Je lui ai menti pendant des années !

- Il est père, tout comme toi. Il comprendra.

- On a les mêmes enfants, je te rappelle.

- Comme de nombreux parents sur cette planète.

- Papa...

- Je ne suis pas le meilleur père du monde, je le sais. Cependant, je crois pouvoir certifier une chose sur les pères et les parents en général.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'importe ce que font leurs enfants, ils leur pardonnent toujours.

- Gibbs n'est pas mon père.

- Tu n'es pas le père de Matt, rétorque-t-il aussitôt.

Tony se tait, comprenant où il veut en venir.

- Il t'aime, assure le new-yorkais.

- Papa, souffle-t-il les yeux fermés.

- Ça ira, mon grand. Tu verras. Prends soin de toi.

- Toi aussi.

Il entend le déclic signalant qu'il a raccroché. Il pose le cellulaire sur le bureau. Il avise alors un papier plié en quatre auquel il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent. Il s'en empare et le déplie avec précautions, reconnaît l'écriture de Gibbs.

_Je te pardonne._

Il relit les trois mots plusieurs fois, puis dépose la feuille près de l'album. Un poids vient de s'envoler de ses épaules.

Il cesse de jouer avec la chaîne et la passe à son poignet droit. Il la contemple de nouveau, sourit. Il en est sûr à présent, tout ira bien.

Toujours.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Cette histoire est terminée.<strong>

***essuie une larme***

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos avis !**

**Vous pouvez me retrouver sur **_**Game Over**_**. J'envisage également de faire une suite aux_ Tripl's_. Ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**


End file.
